Assassino de Aluguel
by Dondeloth
Summary: Quem eu devo eliminar?" perguntou Sasuke. "Hyuuga Hinata". Essa foi a resposta lhe dada.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente Naruto, e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Mas não se enganem o Kakashi-sensei ainda é meu u.u

_Agradecimentos muito mais do que especiais, ao meu namorado Claúdio, que com todo seu conhecimento e paciencia, me ajudou imensamente_

_com nomes de armas, muniação e muito material para pesquisa... _

_Sem sua ajuda, provavelmente essa ideia, não teria criado asas em minha imaginação.  
_

_Esse capitulo é para você!  
_

**Legenda: **_fala ao telefone_

**Boa Leitura!**

**OoOoOoOoOo **

Sasuke dirigiu tranquilamente pelas ruas da cidade, enquanto o por do sol, deitava sobre os arranha-céus raios multicoloridos. O transito estava agitado naquele horário, mas o moreno não se importou com a pressa das outras pessoas para chegarem aos seus lares.

Dentro do carro, o silencio era total, o radio desligado, indicava que o rapaz, não queria ter seus pensamentos dispersos, por qualquer ruído exterior. Estava concentrado, imaginando que tipo de melhorias poderiam ser feitas, nas plantas dos prédios que ele estava desenhando. Seu mais novo chefe era extremamente exigente, mas pagava muito bem. Sasuke desejava chegar logo em sua casa, para poder debruçar-se em uma de suas mesas e começar mais uma vez a trabalhar. Parecia que nunca iria se arrepender de ter escolhido, a profissão de arquiteto.

O telefone celular tocou no bolso de sua calça, a atenção de Sasuke foi desviada, para aquele toque repetitivo. Não sabia quem era e também não tinha muita intenção de descobrir, mas realmente aquele barulho o irritou.

Correndo o risco de ser pego, cometendo uma infração no transito por um guarda, o moreno diminuiu a velocidade do carro, e alcançou no bolso, o celular irritante.

A voz conhecida de uma mulher, que ele nunca virá, soou calmamente em seu ouvido:

_-Sasuke-sama?_

_-Sou eu –_ respondeu o Uchiha irritado, ele já sabia do que se tratava.

_- O senhor Orichimaru-san, está requerendo sua presença imediatamente. _

_-Agora? –_ havia uma nota de desconfiança, na voz de Sasuke.

_-Sim – _a voz da mulher era eficiente.

_- Diga a ele que eu já estou indo. _

Sem despedidas, o moreno desligou o próprio celular com eficiência, e mudou sua direção, enquanto dirigia, aumentando a velocidade do veiculo. Sabia que não haveria um segundo de descanso, antes que ele fosse ver Orochimaru. Por mais que não gostasse, aquele patife também era seu chefe.

**OoOoOoO **

Quando Sasuke chegou ao seu destino, o sol já havia se escondido no horizonte, mas ainda havia uma luminosidade difusa, no ar. O prédio onde Orochimaru, administrava seus negócios, continuava do mesmo jeito. Elegante, nem um pouco discreto, indicando que ali dentro grandes negócios eram feitos. O moreno sabia que mais da metade desses negócios eram ilícitos.

O rapaz atravessou com passos rápidos, e discretos todo o átrio de mármore, as portas de aço dos elevadores, abriam e fechavam, constantemente, despejando uma quantidade significativa de pessoas, no salão principal, que se encaminhavam para suas casas, depois de mais um dia de trabalho.

Sasuke alcançou o elegante balcão de informações também de mármore, a secretaria de cabelos curtos e castanhos, prontamente o reconheceu. O Uchiha vinha até aquele lugar com certa freqüência.

Nenhuma palavra, foi dita entre eles, a secretaria, apenas entregou-lhe o mesmo crachá de sempre, e o rapaz, se dirigiu em direção aos elevadores, e teve a sorte de pegar um quase completamente vazio.

Orochimaru, trabalhava na cobertura. Nada além do melhor para aquele bastardo, pensou o moreno.

A porta do elevador, abriu-se com um leve solavanco, Sasuke foi o único a desembarcar ali. O escritório tinha uma decoração diferente do átrio. Ali as paredes eram de um amarelo-claro, os moveis misturavam modernidades, com um toque clássico, complexos arranjos, de flores, enfeitavam pequenas e delicadas mesas e balcões. Orochimaru gostava de impressionar os homens que ali adentravam.

Como sempre seguindo um padrão, Sasuke ignorou, o luxo do lugar, e dirigiu-se para a grande mesa de mogno, onde uma secretaria loira, usando óculos o aguardava-o. Mais uma vez não foi preciso o moreno dizer nada.

- O senhor Orochimaru o aguarda – informou a secretaria, pegando o crachá que Sasuke oferecia.

O rapaz percorreu o pequeno espaço, pisando num tapete ricamente decorado, e abriu as portas duplas para o escritório de Orochimaru.

O homem de longos cabelos negros, e pele extremamente pálida, estava parado diante ás enormes janelas de vidro, trajava um terno cinza feito sobre medida.

Sasuke permaneceu, em pé encarando as costas de Orochimaru, esperando algum movimento por parte dele.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você Sasuke-kun? – comentou Orochimaru, ainda de costas para o rapaz – apesar de me odiar, você ainda, é extremamente pontual, e profissional.

- Sem elogios – respondeu o rapaz, asperamente – o que você quer dessa vez?

- Sempre direto. Eu também gosto disso.

Orochimaru, virou-se encarando Sasuke, seus olhos castanhos dourados, tinham uma malicia evidente. Ele sentou-se confortavelmente, numa cadeira, com um alto espaldar de couro negro.

Os dedos anormalmente longos, e finos tocaram um pacote pardo que parecia estar cheio de papeis na direção de Sasuke. O rapaz aproximou-se da mesa.

- Aqui está seu alvo – explicou Orochimaru, deixando as brincadeiras de lado – acho que vai ficar feliz em saber de quem se trata.

Sasuke apanhou o envelope com cuidado, retirando as informações que precisava. Uma foto desfocada de uma garota de perfil caiu em sua mão.

- Uma mulher? – perguntou o Uchiha desconfiado.

- Ela não é qualquer mulher Sasuke, é uma Hyuuga.

O nome fez com que com a raiva de Sasuke borbulhasse, quase chegando a transbordar, seus olhos cravaram-se como adagas na figura que estava na foto em suas mãos.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Se minhas fontes não estiverem erradas – respondeu Orochimaru com um sorriso cínico nos lábios finos – seu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, parece ser uma prima distante de Hyuuga Neji, o herdeiro da Máfia Hyuuga. Dizem que ele se preocupa extremamente com ela...

A voz de Orochimaru morreu, Sasuke podia sentir, o sarcasmo ali contido, o bastardo devia estar adorando aquilo.

- E você quer que eu a mate, por qual motivo?

- Você é ingênuo Sasuke. Mas, vou lhe explicar. Quando pessoas, como Neji perdem alguém que lhes é caro, eles tem como objetivo, buscar vingança, mas tenho certeza que nem todos os Hyuugas, iram aceitar essa idéia. O conflito será iminente, com o clã fraco, e desestabilizado eu poderei derrotá-los, tomando finalmente o controle daquela família.

A risada de Orochimaru, ecoou pelo escritório.

- É por isso caro Sasuke-kun – continuou o homem de cabelos longos – que eu simplesmente, nunca me apeguei a ninguém. Isso me torna o mafioso perfeito.

Os olhos de Sasuke, pousaram agora sobre os dados contidos, nos documentos em suas mãos. Pelo visto a mulher em questão morava em uma das mansões Hyuuga daquela cidade. Seria muito difícil para Sasuke, infiltrar-se no covil do inimigo. Mas, não impossível, não pra ele.

- E então meu rapaz – perguntou Orochimaru, tirando Sasuke de seus devaneios – aceita o serviço? Você deve estar feliz, por eu ter arranjado um Hyuuga, pode ser sua chance de se vingar da família que acabou com a sua.

Por um instante Sasuke, considerou aquele serviço. Particularmente ele não gostava de matar mulheres, e nunca aceitaria matar uma criança. Não que tivesse princípios porque ele não tinha, afinal ele já havia matado algumas mulheres, e centenas homens. Mas pelo menos tinha o direito de escolher se queria ou não realizar os serviços que lhe pediam.

Mas, aquela mulher era uma Hyuuga, e se Deus existia mesmo, ele sabia como Sasuke iria adorar, acabar com aquela maldita família, da face da terra. Assim como eles tinham feito com a sua...

- Eu aceito – disse por fim o Uchiha, guardando todos os documentos, junto com a foto dentro do envelope. Iria precisar daquilo.

Os olhos castanhos dourados, pousaram sobre Sasuke, um riso baixo como o sibilo de uma cobra, saiu dos lábios de Orochimaru.

- É por isso Sasuke-kun, que você é meu assassino de aluguel favorito.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Neji lavou as mãos vigorosamente debaixo do jorro de água cristalina da torneira. Olhou demoradamente, para seu reflexo, refletido no caríssimo espelho, com bordas negras. Os cabelos cor de chocolate estavam soltos pelas costas, o rosto austero, pálido, os olhos cor de perola de um tom acinzentado, sem nenhum brilho. Era o mesmo.

O rapaz fechou a torneira, e enxugou as mãos numa toalha que estava próxima, largou-a sobre a pia de qualquer forma. Algum empregado mais tarde cuidaria daquele detalhe. A mão direita de Neji passou vagarosamente, pelo próprio rosto, sentiu a pele da mão pinicar levemente pela barba que começava a crescer, devia ter pensando naquele detalhe mais cedo, mas agora estava com pressa. Queria encontrá-la.

Com pratica o rapaz abriu, o paletó de um tom claro, e tirou do coldre de couro negro, sua Glock austríaca, também negra. Depositou a arma que ainda possuía balas também sobre a pia. Mais uma vez, seus olhos sem cor buscaram o reflexo do espelho.

Ela iria perceber, que fazia menos de uma hora ele havia acabado com a vida de um homem? A pergunta martelou de forma insistente na cabeça do rapaz, mais uma vez seu olhar minucioso, correu por sobre sua roupa. Nada. Nenhuma misera gota de sangue, ou poeira. Ele já não podia dizer o mesmo, do homem que havia matado.

Será que estava cheirando a sangue? O rapaz levou ao próprio nariz, o colarinho de sua camisa branca. Não. Ainda cheirava levemente sua colônia favorita.

Com dedos ágeis Neji, prendeu os longos cabelos, num rabo de cavalo, estava pronto. Uma ultima vez, conferiu seu reflexo, do espelho do banheiro. Aceitável.

Com pressa, o rapaz, pegou, a arma e saiu do banheiro, na porta dois homens altos, vestidos com ternos negros, o esperavam. Há menos de uma hora atrás ambos, haviam visto seu chefe matar um homem, e haviam terminado o serviço, jogando o corpo no mar. Comida de peixe. Nenhum dos três, parecia nem mesmo levemente afetado com aquilo.

Neji entregou ao homem parado a sua direita, sua arma. Sem nenhuma palavra, o homem apanhou-a e os dois continuaram o caminho pelo corredor.

O Hyuuga, virou-se na direção contraria, de seus subordinados, e começou a andar em direção as escadas. Seus passos eram abafados, pelo tapete vermelho, que cobria todo o corredor, ali a decoração era esparsa, e clássica, como por toda a mansão. A iluminação fraca, mas elegante, provinha de pequenas lâmpadas, colocadas em locais estratégicos.

Os passos de Neji, o levaram em direção a escada, de caracol, rapidamente, ele desceu todos os degraus, indo em direção há uma porta pintada em branco, ao lado da escada. Estava aberta, ali havia mais um lance de escadas, o ambiente era escuro, com lâmpadas alaranjadas, que iluminavam precariamente, a escuridão. Os passos de Neji soaram alto contra, o concreto do chão. Estava agora no porão da mansão. O lugar mais protegido da casa. Percorreu um pequeno corredor parando em frente a uma porta dupla de aço. Digitou, uma senha de quatro dígitos no painel computadorizado, que ficava ao lado direito da porta. Houve um pequeno som metálico, e então, as portas se abriram ruidosamente. O ambiente mudou bruscamente.

Neji entrou, no luxuoso quarto, que mostrava-se a sua frente. Atrás de si, mais uma vez, as portas de aço voltaram a se fechar automaticamente.

Tudo estava como ele recordava, as janelas fechadas, porque não podiam serem abertas já que estavam no subterrâneo, longas e delicadas cortinas de seda, pediam sobre estas. Tapetes persas, cobriam o brilhante assoalho de madeira, cadeiras, mesas e poltronas, decoravam o ambiente, num estilo clássico, mas não suntuoso, havia vários vasos, de porcelana com flores, espalhados pelo comodo.

O som de um aparelho ligado, chamou a atenção do Hyuuga, ele seguiu em direção ao próximo comodo. O rapaz parou no batente da porta. A sala estava parcialmente iluminada, pela luz dourada de um abajur. A televisão estava ligada, mas era ignorada, pelo único ocupante do lugar.

Ela estava sentada numa poltrona ao lado do abajur, as pernas encolhidas contra o próprio corpo, usava uma calça jeans comum, e uma camiseta branca, o cabelo longo e negro, estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto, mas haviam alguns fios soltos, caindo sobre seu rosto delicado. Os olhos também perolados como os de Neji, estavam fixos na leitura de um livro.

O Hyuuga cruzou os braços, e ficou um minuto inteiro contemplando, a prima. Hinata simplesmente esquecia do mundo quando estava lendo. Era bom saber que as coisas não haviam mudado.

- Hinata-sama – chamou Neji, atraindo a atenção da moça.

Os olhos perolados deslocaram-se rapidamente, das paginas do livro, para onde estava a voz que havia lhe chamado. Primeiro a surpresa, estampou-se no rosto da moça, depois alivio e felicidade.

- Neji-nisan – respondeu Hinata indo em direção ao primo.

Com passos ligeiros Hinata cruzou, a pequena sala, logo seus alvos braços rodearam a cintura do único primo, com prazer a garota, encostou o nariz no peito de Neji, aspirando seu perfume conhecido, um singelo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

Ainda sorrindo Hinata ergueu a cabeça, para encarar o rosto de Neji.

- Eu não sabia que você estava no país – disse a moça.

- Acabei de chegar. Então estava perto, e resolvi te visitar.

O rosto pálido de Hinata tingiu-se delicadamente de rosa. Algo dentro de Neji agitou-se, talvez fosse saudade, fazia quase seis meses que não via a prima, mas inconscientemente, o rapaz sabia que sempre que estava próximo de Hinata algo dentro de si se agitava.

- Venha – pediu a moça, guiando o primo até o sofá – você deve estar cansado.

- Um pouco – concordou o rapaz a seguindo.

Os dois primos sentaram-se no confortável sofá, Neji estudou longamente o rosto da prima, estava da mesma forma, desde que o virá. Corado, com os olhos brilhando. Agora vendo que ela estava bem, ele podia sentir-se também tranqüilo. Finalmente estava em casa.

Sem pressa, o rapaz tirou o paletó, de um tom claro, e jogou-o sobre a poltrona, onde antes Hinata estivera. Enrolou as mangas da camisa, deixando a mostra os antebraços, não havia percebido até aquele momento, mas estava com o corpo dolorido.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Hinata finalmente.

- Fui a vários lugares. Japão. EUA. França. Negócios.

- Pensei que estivesse com meu pai.

- Só o encontrei no fim da viagem – respondeu Neji – ele tinha outros assuntos pra resolver. E você, o que fez, enquanto estive fora?

O sorriso de Hinata diminuiu, embora a moça tentasse lutar contra aquilo.

- Nada – respondeu por fim – li alguns livros, e vi bastante tv. Não me deixaram sair... nem mesmo ir para o jardim...

O rosto de Neji tornou-se obscuro por algum momento. Ele detestava priva-la de qualquer coisa... Mas sabia que não havia outra alternativa.

- Eu sinto muito Hinata-sama, eu dei a ordem para não deixa-la sair em hipótese alguma. Ninguém deve saber que está aqui... É o único jeito de estar segura.

O sorriso da moça desapareceu por completo. Seus olhos desviaram-se do primo, cravando de forma inexpressiva na televisão.

- Sinto muito... – disse Neji.

- Não é culpa sua – respondeu Hinata, voltando a olhar para o primo – eu apenas...

- O que foi Hinata-sama?

- Não acho cer...to – as palavras de Hinata saiam de seus lábios com dificuldade – estou aqui se...segura. Enquanto, você, está lá fora, correndo perigo em meu nome...

Os olhos de Neji se arregalaram, sua prima nunca havia lhe dito aquilo.

- Eu não me importo – respondeu o Hyuuga de forma convicta – não me importo de fazer papel, de herdeiro da máfia, para protegê-la. Você estaria correndo perigo, se outros mafiosos soubessem, que a herdeira Hyuuga é uma mulher... Que não quer estar envolvida, nesse mundo. Isso seria perfeito, para eles tentarem te manipular.

- Quantas vezes já tentaram te matar por minha culpa? – perguntou Hinata, os olhos perolados brilhantes.

Um sorriso convencido, brincou nos lábios rosados de Neji. Ele não devia sentir-se tão feliz por ver Hinata preocupado com ele. Mas, simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

- Eu não morri Hinata-sama, ainda estou aqui vivo – respondeu o rapaz.

- Eu não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça ni-san...

O coração de Neji deu um solavanco dentro do seu peito. Lentamente sua mão, escorregou do encosto do sofá, e parou delicadamente sobre as mãos de Hinata. Eram delicadas, macias, estavam ligeiramente geladas. Mentalmente o rapaz se repreendeu. Não tinha direito de tocá-la, não com aquelas mãos sujas de sangue alheio. Mesmo assim vendo-a tão deprimida, e preocupada... Precisava de alguma forma conforta-la. Dizer que tudo estaria bem. Esse era o seu dever.

- Não se preocupe – continuou Neji, suas mãos ainda segurando as de Hinata – nada de mal, vai me acontecer eu sei me cuidar. Eu sempre vou protegê-la Hinata-sama, não importa o que aconteça.

- Eu sei... – o sorriso começava lentamente a voltar para os lábios de Hinata.

- Então – começou Neji tentando mudar o assunto – o que quer fazer agora, que estou de volta. Posso levá-la aonde quiser.

- Mesmo? Mas você disse que estando aqui...

- Não se preocupe – interrompeu o Hyuuga de forma despreocupada – alguns problemas territoriais foram resolvidos. Teremos um tempo de tranqüilidade.

Um calafrio, percorreu, o corpo da Hyuuga, ela sabia o que aquilo significava. Mortes. Sabia que Neji devia estar envolvido, por isso passara todo esse tempo longe, ele devia estar eliminando mafiosos de outras famílias...

- Hinata-sama? – chamou o rapaz, tirando a moça de seu devaneio.

Hinata tentou se concentrar no primo, e parar de imaginar o que acontecera. Não queria saber, quantas pessoas haviam morrido, ou iria se sentir ainda mais culpada... Culpa sempre culpa... Um dia não conseguiria mais carregar aquilo.

- Ouvi dizer – respondeu Hinata – que dentro de alguns dias, haverá uma exposição, de flores, num shopping aqui da cidade.

- E você quer ir?

- Sim – respondeu a moça corando – eu iria adorar...

- Então nos iremos.

- Obrigada ni-san.

Os olhos perolados, de Neji fixaram-se no rosto da prima. Não havia nada no mundo mais precioso do que aquele sorriso, do que aquela garota. Não se importava de ser um assassino, um mafioso, alguém desprezível, se pudesse protegê-la, mantê-la segura, naquela casa pra sempre. Então tudo valeria a pena.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke entrou, tranquilamente, pela porta da garagem, que dava para dentro dos cômodos de sua casa. Numa mão trazia as chaves do seu carro, e na outra, o envelope, que Orochimaru lhe dera.

Confiante, o rapaz caminhou pela escuridão, sem esbarrar em nada, conhecia perfeitamente onde estava cada objeto, em cada lugar, ligar a luz seria desnecessário, mas ele fez assim mesmo.

A luz invadiu o comodo amplo, e quase sem moveis. O estilo oriental era predominante no ambiente, quase tudo era de madeira, o chão coberto por espessos tapetes, as paredes nuas de madeira. Havia poucos moveis nenhum sofá, no lugar disso um futon azul-escuro.

Tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, o Uchiha, deixou de lado rapidamente sua maleta, onde estava guardado, seu mais novo, projeto arquitetônico, aquilo teria de esperar. Primeiro ele tinha de planejar, um assassinato, pensar em todas as possibilidades, calcular os mínimos detalhes, erros e acertos. Mas, não havia problema, ele já fizera vários planejamentos, um diferente do outro, aquilo nada mais era do que um novo trabalho.

Tranquilamente o rapaz, rumou em direção ao banheiro do seu quarto. Ali dentro a modernidade imperava, o comodo era totalmente revestido de mármore negro, uma banheira estava ao lado do boxe de vidro. Despindo-se rapidamente, Sasuke entrou embaixo do jorro de água escaldante, uma sensação prazerosa percorreu seu corpo, enquanto ele sentia as gotas de água escorrendo pelo seu cabelo, caindo em suas pálpebras fechadas. O silencio gritava alto.

Sem perder tempo, terminado o banho, o rapaz saiu do banheiro enrolando-se num roupão felpudo e completamente branco. Em frente ao espelho fixado na parede, o rapaz passou as mãos pelo cabelo molhado, sabendo que dentro de pouco tempo ele estaria, mais uma vez, rebelde e em pé.

No quarto, também em estilo oriental, Sasuke, pegou uma camiseta passada, e uma calça de moletom, ambas escuras. Reparou que sua cama que ficava junto ao chão, estava feita e organizada, assim como todo o ambiente, recendia levemente a lavanda, também haviam flores, sobre uma pequena mesa ao canto do quarto. Pelo jeito a faxineira, havia estado ali aquele dia. Sasuke sempre esquecia quais eram os dias que ela deveria comparecer, para limpar sua casa, embora, fosse ele mesmo que a contratara.

Sem usar uma cueca, o rapaz trocou-se e foi mais uma vez, em direção, a sua sala. A cozinha que ficava no fundo do corredor, era moderna, e possuía tudo para ali ser preparado uma excelente refeição, mas Sasuke, simplesmente não sabia cozinhar.

Como sempre o rapaz, discou do seu celular, para uma de suas pizzarias preferidas, pizza de pepperoni , lhe parecia naquele momento uma excelente idéia.

Sabendo, que o serviço do lugar, era ótimo, e não iria demorar para que o entregador, chegasse, o rapaz, sentou-se no futon, e começou a mais uma vez, estudar o envelope, que Orochimaru lhe dera.

Havia um mapa da mansão Hyuuga, por fora, Sasuke estudou cada porta e janela, visível, pensando no jeito mais fácil de adentrar o lugar. Lá dentro seria outra historia, já que não possuía mapa nenhum dos cômodos da casa. Nos documentos, havia informações da mansão possuir, câmeras de segurança, ligadas 24 horas, por todo jardim, assim como guardas que trabalhavam na patrulha externa.

Nada impressionou muito o Uchiha, ele já havia trabalhado, em lugares, onde a segurança, era parecida, e ele sabia que sempre havia uma brecha e ele poderia se aproveitar dela. Algo já começava a se formar, na cabeça do rapaz, ele apenas agora precisava lapidar a idéia que começava a surgir.

Os pensamentos de Sasuke foram interrompidos pela campainha. A chegada do entregador de pizza animou o rapaz, ele não havia percebido, mas estava com fome.

Com pressa, Sasuke apanhou, uma nota de dinheiro na carteira, sem reparar de qual quantia, abriu a porta da frente da casa. O entregador vestindo um uniforme laranja ridículo, entregou-lhe o caixa de papelão, e deixou seus olhos quase saltarem do rosto quando, viu o valor da nota:

- Fique com o troco – disse Sasuke, num tom que não admitiu ser contestado.

Sem esperar resposta, o moreno, fechou a porta, e voltou-se para o futon, examinando mais uma vez, os documentos que já estavam começando a se espalhar pelo local. O Uchiha nunca havia sido muito organizado mesmo.

Com pressa, Sasuke abriu a caixa, e apanhou com as mãos, o primeiro pedaço de pizza, o queijo derretido fez com que sua boca salivasse, imediatamente o rapaz estava com a boca cheia aproveitando sua refeição.

Voltando ao trabalho, o rapaz deixou seus olhos cor de ônix, percorreram as informações dos Hyuuga. O mais importante agora, seria, escolher o dia em que agir. Não em um final de semana obviamente, já que provavelmente nesses dias, haveria uma maior movimentação na casa. Um dia no meio da semana era o ideal. Alem disso, com o plano pronto, Sasuke não precisaria esperar muito. Quanto mais rápido agisse, mais rápido aquilo teria terminado.

Terminado o primeiro pedaço, Sasuke segurou o segundo, enchendo a boca novamente. O jeito mais fácil de entrar na casa, seria se passando por um funcionário, mas ele não sabia se lá dentro havia uniformes para a criadagem, e talvez demorasse muito, para ele conseguir um. Não teria de ser ao modo antigo.

Os olhos negros e sem brilho algum, percorreram mais uma vez a planta de fora da casa, da mansão. Os fundos do local, eram grandes, e cheios de jardins pelo que pudera notar o rapaz. Apesar do muro ser alto, ali seria o lugar perfeito para que ele pudesse entrar. Mataria rapidamente qualquer pessoa que encontrasse, e iria entrar na casa por uma das áreas de serviço.

Confiante o rapaz, levantou-se e voltou novamente em direção ao seu quarto. Abriu uma das portas de correr do seu guarda-roupa e pressionou o fundo de madeira do mesmo. Ali havia um buraco feito na parede,escondido sob o fundo falso da madeira era onde Sasuke guardava seus equipamentos.

Os olhos negros pousaram em uma por uma das armas ali escondidas. Por fim o rapaz acabou escolhendo uma Sig Sauer SP 2022, calibre 9 mm de fabricação alemã, algo simples, mas muito eficiente. Imediatamente o punho de Sasuke acostumou-se com o peso da pistola. Ele conferiu a munição, quinze balas perfeitamente enfileiradas, não podia esquecer do silenciador.

Contente com sua escolha Sasuke, retirou do esconderijo a arma e a munição adequada, e guardou-as no fundo falso da sua maleta de trabalho, e então voltou para a sala.

Ali o rapaz sentou-se no futon mais uma vez apreciando o sabor da pizza, que já começava a ficar fria. Mentalmente Sasuke procurou saber em que dia estavam... Quarta-feira. Se tudo estivesse preparado, então na Quinta-feira ele poderia invadir a casa dos Hyuuga.

Despreocupadamente, o Uchiha pegou com os dedos engordurados, a foto de sua vitima. Não podia ver muito bem como ela era. A mulher em questão estava de perfil, e a foto desfocada. Mas com os olhos argutos Sasuke conseguiu divisar uma longa cabeleira negra, e uma pele pálida... Talvez fosse até bonita. Não que isso lhe importasse.

Sasuke continuou a observar a foto. Tentando memorizar, qualquer mínimo detalhe, para que mais tarde ele pudesse reconhecer sua vitima.

Não havia nenhum remorso no assassino, enquanto ele observava a foto da mulher que dentro de duas noites ele tinha o trabalho de matar.

**OoOoOoOoOo **

_Bem gente sem muitas palavras, aqui está mais um dos meus projetos!_

_Farei o possivel para continua-lo. Espero que o apreciem! _

(Reviews?)


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertece ao Kishimoto-sensei pois é. Mas tudo bem não ficarei triste, afinal o Kakashi-sensei é meu mesmo ;D **

**Boa leitura! **

_Como eu posso decidir o que é certo_

_Quando você, está todo tempo na minha mente? _

_(Decode Paramore) _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata estava se preparando para dormir, as pálpebras dos olhos perolados pesavam levemente, lhe trazendo uma gostosa sensação de sonolência. Preguiçosamente, a moça, penteou, os longos cabelos negros, e ajeitou a maga comprida do seu pijama velho e desgastado de moletom.

Foi em direção à cama, com dossel de ferro envelhecido, entalhado de forma artística, formando desenhos intricados e românticos, puxou o leve edredom branco, com flores em azul, e acomodou-se confortavelmente debaixo das cobertas, sentando a maciez dos lençóis com o conhecido cheiro de lavanda, que suas roupas sempre recendiam.

Na pequena mesa de cabeceira, ao lado da cama havia um livro pequeno, entreaberto por um marcador de páginas gastos devido ao uso. Hinata pegou o livro com cuidado, estava voltando sua atenção para a leitura, quando leves toques em sua porta, chamaram sua atenção.

- Pode entrar – disse a moça.

- Me desculpe Hinata-sama, espero não ter-la acordado.

Um sorriso gentil, surgiu nos lábios de Hinata. O primo mais velho estava parado segurando a porta de seu quarto. Dessa vez, ele vestia um terno negro, com uma camisa de cor escura por baixa, a gravata com um nó absolutamente perfeito também era negra.

- Não me acordou ni-san. Eu vou ler mais um pouco antes de dormir.

O rapaz cruzou o espaço, entre a porta, até onde a prima estava com todo cuidado sentou-se na beirada da cama de Hinata.

- O que está lendo dessa vez? – perguntou Neji interessado.

Ainda sorrindo, Hinata mostrou-lhe a capa, para que o primo pudesse ler o nome do livro. A sobrancelha de Neji arqueou-se ligeiramente ao ler o nome da obra.

- Mitologia? Você realmente gosta disso?

A risada baixa e alegre da moça, de orbes prateados, pairou no quarto. Ao ouvir aquilo os lábios de Neji ligeiramente se dobraram para cima num sorriso torto. Era muito bom ouvir aquele som.

- Sei que parece estranho – respondeu Hinata – alguém da minha idade ler isso. Principalmente por que eu já conheço mais da metade dos contos de trás pra frente. Mas, eu realmente gosto.

- Eu deveria ler também, assim quando estivesse com Hinata-sama, poderíamos discutir as historias.

- Não se preocupe ni-san, eu sei que você é uma pessoa ocupada. E não gosta muito de ler.

Os olhos do Hyuuga de repente se tornaram mais sérios, realmente ele não gostava de ler. Ficar tanto tempo parado, deixando apenas os olhos se movimentarem não era muito algo do seu agrado. Preferia mil vezes treinar seu corpo, ou aperfeiçoar sua mira. Além disso, na opinião de Neji, ler era algo extremamente solitário. Ele não achava bom Hinata ser tão solitária daquela forma, ao ponto de se refugiar sempre em livros, e historias imaginarias.

- O que foi ni-san, aconteceu alguma coisa? – a pergunta de Hinata, tinha um timbre de preocupação.

Neji tentou se recompor, para não chatear a prima, mas a verdade era que não viera ali por causa de um bom motivo.

- Acabo de receber um telefonema – respondeu o primo para Hinata – alguns homens, estão dando problema numa região fora da cidade. Seu pai ainda não chegou de viagem, preciso ir no lugar dele.

O livro foi largado de qualquer forma, sobre o colo de Hinata, a pagina que estava lendo foi perdida, seu rosto havia perdido a cor, e os olhos perolados estavam muito abertos.

- Mas, você acabou de chegar ni-san...

- Eu sei, mas é minha responsabilidade cuidar dos problemas.

Hinata pensou em um milhão de argumentos, para tentar impedir o primo de fazer aquela viagem. Ela sabia que nenhum deles, Neji iria ouvir. O rapaz era ligado demais, ao dever de proteger sua família. Sempre se colocando na linha de frente do perigo. Correndo o risco de ir resolver um problema, e não mais voltar. A moça de orbes perolados, sentiu a boca secar de nervosismo, se perdesse Neji, então o que seria dela?

O primo era a única pessoa que se importava com ela, que lhe demonstrava um pouco de carinho... A tratava como uma irmã. O pai sempre estava ocupado com os negócios, e se considerava satisfeito por manter a filha em segurança, quase nunca vinha visitá-la. Achava que se Hinata estivesse ali, protegida não iria precisar de nada mais... Carinho, amor, afeto, seriam coisas que ela nunca receberia do pai Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama – continuou Neji – não vai acontecer nada de ruim. Amanhã à noite eu estarei de volta.

As palavras não confortaram Hinata, a moça abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de encarar o primo.

- Hinata-sama...

- Me desculpe ni-san... Eu entendo... Tome cuidado, por favor.

Num impulso os braços de Neji, rodearam o corpo frágil de Hinata, a moça ficou surpresa com o ato, pouco característico do primo, mesmo assim descansou a cabeça, no ombro de Neji, aspirando ao perfumo do xampu, dos cabelos cor de chocolate.

- Não quero deixá-la triste... – sussurrou Neji para prima – nada vai acontecer comigo.

Hinata enterrou o rosto no ombro do primo, estreitando ainda mais o abraço. Ela seria uma pessoa muito egoísta se pedisse a Deus para proteger Neji? Ela sabia que o primo matava pessoas... Quantas vidas já haviam chegado ao fim graças a ele? Mesmo assim ela não queria que nenhum mal acontecesse com ele... Era egoísta sim. Queria-o em segurança, mesmo sabendo a verdade.

Neji prendeu a respiração com força, ao sentir os braços de Hinata trazerem-no, para mais perto. Estava quebrando todas as regras que havia imposto para si mesmo. Se continuasse daquela forma, então iria mandar o autocontrole pro espaço em poucos segundos. Mas simplesmente não podia... Simples assim. Não tinha direito de desejá-la, nem mesmo sequer de tocá-la. Hinata estava acima dele, até mesmo em sua condição social. Ele era só um fantoche manipulado pelos dedos do tio. Um escudo para ficar em frente à Hinata, morrer no lugar dele se fosse preciso. Mas tudo valia a pena se pudesse estar ao lado dela. Faze-la sorrir de vez em quando... Mais do que isso era impossível.

Mas, era difícil controlar-se, enquanto podia sentia-la tão próxima do seu corpo. Ela era pequena, delicada, sua pele macia recendia a flores, eu talvez tudo aquilo fosse só sua imaginação, turva por causa da presença dela.

Com um pouco mais de brusquidão do que pretendia, Neji se separou de Hinata, não conseguiu olhar no rosto da prima, levantou-se com pressa, com receio que se ficasse mais um minuto no quarto de Hinata fizesse algo imperdoável a ela.

Dirigiu-se em direção a porta, tentando manter a aparência de controle. Nenhuma palavra veio da prima. Antes de sair Neji disse segurando a porta.

- Vou ficar bem Hinata-sama. Tenha uma boa noite.

Hinata viu o primo esgueirar-se para fora do seu quarto como uma sombra. Na sua mente ela ficou repetindo varias vezes a frase de Neji " Vou ficar "bem". Concentrou todos seus desejos naquilo, até a frase tornar-se um mantra, sem sentido sendo repetido constantemente.

Perdeu completamente a vontade de ler. Assim como o sono.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Neji andou com passos rápidos em direção ao seu próprio quarto. O perfume de Hinata ainda estava impregnado em suas narinas, fazendo com que ficasse cada vez mais difícil dar o próximo passo.

Por isso mesmo ele precisava continuar, para que não perdesse a determinação, e voltasse ao quarto da prima para ter-la mais uma vez em seus braços.

O rapaz passou pelos corredores silenciosos, já era tarde da noite, não reparou nas sentinelas vestidas com ternos negros, que naquele horário estavam trocando de turno.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto, que ficava no fim do corredor no quarto andar. Não ligou o interruptor, deixou os olhos perolados se acostumarem com a escuridão, encostou a testa quente e úmida, contra a superfície lisa, e fria da madeira da porta. Lentamente o mundo começou a entrar em foco, e sua respiração se acalmou. Sempre perdia o chão, quando estava perto de Hinata, e sempre buscava mais e mais daquela sensação.

Fatigado o rapaz, ligou o interruptor na parede, deixando que o comodo se enchesse com uma luz clara que machucou seus olhos. Caminhou em direção ao pequeno aparador feito de pinho que mantinha no próprio quarto, especialmente para aqueles momentos.

Encheu um copo, muito maior do que a dose normal de uísque. O líquido de um âmbar dourado queimou-lhe a garganta, esquentando desde a garganta até o estomago, vazio que protestou ligeiramente. Neji não gostava de beber. Homens que se refugiavam no torpor dos líquidos alcoólicos, não mereciam ser respeitados. E não eram nem um pouco confiáveis.

Mas, ele iria se dar um descanso nessa noite. Já havia comprido seu serviço, estando nos cassinos da cidade que o tio costumava administrar. Dera ordens, e as vira serem compridas, agora iria precisar de uma noite boa de sono, já que na manhã seguinte teria de estar desperto bem cedo, para resolver mais problemas.

Dos lábios de Neji, um suspiro frustrado foi solto. A imagem de Hinata ainda era vivida demais para que o rapaz, simplesmente deitasse na cama e pegasse no sono.

Começando a sentir-se irritado, percebendo que o efeito da bebida iria ainda demorar alguns instantes para lhe acalmar, o Hyuuga sentou-se em uma poltrona macia de couro que estava próxima. Não se deu o trabalho de tirar a glock, presa no coldre, embaixo do seu paletó. Olhou em direção ao telefone que estava em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira. O copo de bebida já estava de novo vazio. Talvez devesse ligar para Tenten, ou Anko,mas, talvez as duas tivessem trabalho aquela noite... Ou pedir uma prostituta nos cassinos do tio... Uma que não fosse morena... Loira, seria muito melhor se fosse loira.

Neji fechou os olhos com força, apertando o copo na mão direita. Precisava esquecer Hinata...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sasuke parou o próprio carro na rua que ficava atrás da mansão Hyuuga. Ali não havia muitas casas próximas, a rua deserta não estava sendo patrulhada. Melhor para ele. Os Hyuugas deviam se achar incrivelmente protegidos, talvez ninguém nunca antes tivesse tentado invadi-los. Melhor para Sasuke também.

Com o rosto completamente controlado, o moreno, saltou do carro trancando-o, vestia-se completamente de negro, calça jeans, e camiseta e o casaco negro, que escondia o coldre com sua pistola p250, mais o silenciador, quinze balas, estavam no pente. Não iria precisar mais do que isso para fazer o serviço.

Silenciosamente, o rapaz aproximou-se do muro, a altura e a largura não o assustaram, erguendo os olhos cor de ônix, percebeu que a casa, não era cercada por cercas elétricas. A família pelo visto não queria chamar muito a atenção, da escassa vizinhança, deviam se comportar como uma família da classe alta, sem causar suspeita. Era o que todas as famílias dos mafiosos faziam.

Pensando em acabar com aquilo o mais rápido, Sasuke começou o serviço, com a marreta que estava nas mãos o rapaz, fez no muro um buraco para apoio dos pés, seu corpo muito bem treinado, não teve dificuldades em superar a altura do muro. Encoberto pelas sombras no alto do muro, Sasuke fixou ali no concreto, um objeto utilizado no alpinismo, amarrou-o a ele uma corda de fibra sintética, de cor escura para que ficasse camuflada, entre as folhagens das arvores próximas.

Silencioso como um gato, Sasuke desceu o muro, seus tênis tocaram maciamente, a grama bem aparada. Não demorou muito os olhos cor de ônix do rapaz acostumaram-se com a escuridão do jardim. Grandes sebes cercavam todo o local, havia grades de madeira branca, onde trepadeiras e roseiras, se enroscavam crescendo em harmonia. Bancos de pedras estavam espalhados, rente há um caminho de terra, ao longe o som de uma fonte chegava aos ouvidos de Sasuke, provavelmente um chafariz.

Seguindo o mapa que o Uchiha havia gravado em sua mente, ele seguiu pela direita sorrateiramente. Ainda não havia visto nenhum guarda tanto melhor assim, há alguns metros a sua frente, ele podia visualizar a entrada de serviço iluminado por luzes fluorescentes.

Caminhando naquela direção aumentando o passo, Sasuke seguiu, retirando do coldre, sua pistola acoplando o silenciador no cano. Imediatamente o rapaz sentiu-se mais preparado. Com os ouvidos atentos o Uchiha parou alguns metros, antes da porta de entrada para a mansão, talvez estivesse trancada, então ele teria que arromba-la.

Percebendo que tudo estava tranqüilo, Sasuke caminhou em direção a casa, deixando as luzes fluorescentes iluminarem sua figura. Não havia câmeras de segurança ali, segundo o mapa que Sasuke recebera, apenas nos corredores externos.

Com pressa o rapaz, girou a maçaneta. Trancada.

Sasuke deu então o primeiro encontrão com seu ombro na porta, quando ouviu ruídos de passos.

O capanga surgiu na esquina da mansão sendo surpreendido ao ver a figura de Sasuke, não teve mais tempo de ver nada. Num movimento rápido e preciso o assassino Uchiha atirou entre as sobrancelhas do homem a sua frente. O corpo caiu molemente sem reação, sem aviso ao resto dos outros capangas.

Sobravam catorze balas, pensou Sasuke, enquanto arrombava a porta. A madeira de cor clara cedeu com a violência, fazendo um pequeno estrondo. Sasuke então entrou, numa moderna lavanderia, que continham maquinas de lavar, secar, ferros e roupas.

O rapaz olhou ao redor, averiguando o lugar. Consultou o relógio de pulso, já fazia quinze minutos que havia invadido a casa, mais dez e tudo estaria terminado.

Sasuke caminhou em direção a próxima porta. Estava aberta, o rapaz esbarrou em alguém.

As mãos do Uchiha ergueram sua arma, deixando-a apontada, para a figura de um homem idoso se rosto petrificado. A pilha de roupas que ele estivera carregando agora se encontrava no chão. Vestia-se como um empregado. Os olhos oblíquos lacrimejantes.

- Trabalha aqui? – perguntou Sasuke, ainda apontando a arma para o rosto do idoso, numa voz baixa e fria.

- Por favor, não atire. Não quero morrer.

- Perguntei se trabalha aqui – repetiu Sasuke num sibilo.

O idoso engoliu seco, visivelmente tremendo, com um aceno rápido e desajeitado de cabeça, ele confirmou.

- Leve-me até o quarto de Hyuuga Hinata. – ordenou o moreno.

- Por quê? – perguntou o empregado idoso desesperado – o que quer com Hinata-sama, ela nunca... Nunca fez nada a ninguém.

Sem nenhuma paciência, ou delicadeza, Sasuke agarrou, o braço do empregado, e o arrastou em direção ao próximo comodo. Era uma cozinha enorme e moderna. Fogões e mesas no estilo industrial. Tudo estava muito limpo e em ordem. Não havia ninguém ali.

- Cale a boca e leve-me até o quarto de Hyuuga Hinata – disse Sasuke para o idoso que estava choramingando.

O empregado concordou com um aceno, tentando conter os soluços e ruídos do pânico que estava sentindo. Seus olhos estavam fixos na arma que o homem empunhava.

Sasuke seguiu em frente, apertando com força o braço do empregado, que o seguia logo atrás. Pelo visto não havia guardas dentro da mansão, não pelo menos nos andares onde os empregados costumavam freqüentar.

O Uchiha abriu ligeiramente a próxima porta que encontrou. Agora ele se encontrava numa luxuosa sala de jantar, o lustre de cristal no centro do aposento estava apagado. Através da fresta da porta Sasuke, observou o átrio da mansão. Uma sala oval, havia uma escada de mármore em forma de caracol, que levava para os andares superiores, os quartos das famílias deviam ficar naquela ala.

Mais uma vez Sasuke, apontou sua arma para o empregado ameaçando-o, o homem se encolheu tentando ficar mais longe possível da mira do assassino.

- Agora me diga em que direção fica o quarto da Hyuuga que procuro. – a voz do Uchiha estava baixa e ainda mais fria.

- Por favor...

- É melhor me dizer, ou eu mato você.

Um ganido de agonia escapou da garganta do idoso, ele não tinha nenhuma duvida da veracidade da ameaça que estava sofrendo. Tremendo imensamente ele abriu a porta, da sala de jantar, indo em direção a escada, mas para surpresa de Sasuke não as subiu, surpreso o rapaz o seguiu. Parou em frente há uma porta pintada de branco, totalmente embaixo dos degraus.

- O quarto de Hinata-sama – explicou o empregado – fica lá embaixo...

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, o quarto de um dos Hyuuga ficava no porão? Por quê? Seria uma armadilha que o empregado, esperava que ele caísse.

- Abra a porta – ordenou Sasuke.

Com as mãos tremulas o idoso, tirou um molho de chaves douradas da casaca branca, e abriu a porta. Uma escada mal iluminada ia em direção ao porão se perdendo na escuridão.

- Vá na frente – Sasuke apontou a arma para a nunca do idoso.

O homem tropeçou-nos próprios pés, enquanto descia os lances da escada, atrás de ambos Sasuke fechou a porta. Tudo estava muito silencioso, pelo visto ainda ninguém, havia descoberto o corpo do capanga que havia matado. Ele tinha tempo.

O empregado continuou andando pelo corredor baixo e comprido, a mente de Sasuke trabalhava incansavelmente. O que Hyuuga Hinata faria num lugar como aquele? Seria uma espécie de prisioneira da própria família?

No fim do corredor mal iluminado Sasuke sentiu sua surpresa aumentar. Estava diante de portas duplas de aço, ao lado delas, havia um mini-teclado. Pelo visto as portas se abriam por meio de uma senha.

Só pelo primeiro olhar Sasuke podia dizer que aquilo era de primeira geração, se errasse a senha um alarme imediatamente seria acionado.

O que os Hyuuga estavam fazendo escondendo uma pessoa atrás de toda aquela proteção. Quem seria de fato Hyuuga Hinata?

Deixando as perguntas para depois, Sasuke ameaçou mais uma vez o empregado idoso.

- A senha – ordenou Sasuke.

- Não sei... – gaguejou pateticamente o homem – nenhum empregado sabe... Somente o patrão Neji.

- A senha eu disse...

- Por favor, eu não sei... Eu juro depois que todos os empregados deixam a senhorita Hyuuga, somente o patrão Neji pode consegue entrar ai dentro.

Sasuke observou com atenção o rosto do homem a sua frente. Havia lagrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, medo, terror em seus olhos, mas não havia mentira.

O dedo do moreno apertou o gatilho duas vezes, dois estampidos baixos foram ouvidos, a cabeça do empregado voou desajeitada mente para trás. Estava morto antes mesmo de tocar o chão.

Sasuke olhou para o pequeno painel de controle ao lado da porta. Pelo visto, os Hyuuga iam ter um pouco de barulho aquela noite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hinata se remexeu mais uma vez na cama, o corpo já estava dolorido sem conseguir encontrar uma posição confortável, para que a moça tivesse o mínimo sossego, e pudesse finalmente dormir.

Com as costas doloridas, a moça se remexeu, tentando buscar uma tranqüilidade longínqua. As palavras do primo ainda não haviam saído de sua cabeça. Ficava pensando nelas constantemente, e embora as horas tivessem passado, seus olhos se recusavam a se fechar para que ela esquecesse daquilo e pudesse dormir.

Vencida, Hinata jogou desajeitadamente o edredom que ainda guardava o calor do seu corpo para fora da cama. O quarto estava abafado, e ela estava com a garganta ressequida. Mas, um empregado sempre deixava em algum lugar daqueles aposentos, uma jarra de água fresca. Bastava ela se levantar e servir a si mesma um copo com água. Com sorte o pequeno esforço e a água lhe traíram sono.

Sem pressa Hinata se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta do quarto, saindo num pequeno corredor, os pés descalços ficaram agradecidos por não tocarem no chão frio, mas nos tapetes espessos e felpudos do lugar.

A sala que possuía como única saída e entrada as portas de aço, estava mergulhada na meia luz, dos abajures de porcelana. Em cima da mesinha de centro, estava uma jarra de cristal cheia de água. Hinata pegou-a e encheu para si mesma um copo, tomando quase inteiro em um só gole.

No silencio da madrugada, a moça ouviu vozes abafadas, do lado de fora da porta. Aproximou-se curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ao lado das portas de aço, uma pequena tela de plasma mostrava tudo o que acontecia na frente da entrada do esconderijo. O coração de Hinata parou de bater.

Os olhos perolados presenciaram quando um homem vestido completamente de negro, atirou contra um dos empregados. O copo escorregou da mão de Hinata se espatifando do chão. Petrificada Hinata viu o assassino atirar mais duas vezes contra o painel de controle, que ficava do lado de fora das portas de aço.

A tela onde transcorriam aquelas cenas ficou negra. O alarme devia estar soando por toda a mansão. Havia um homem tentando invadir aquele lugar...

Recuperando o autocontrole Hinata correu o mais rápido que pode em direção ao seu quarto, já deviam saber que havia um estranho na mansão, mas naquele momento, a pessoa que estava mais próxima a ela era um assassino.

Dentro do seu quarto, Hinata ajoelhou-se no chão, pegando uma caixa que estava escondida em baixo da sua cama. Com os olhos lacrimejantes, enquanto a cena da morte do empregado era repetida em sua mente, a moça de orbes perolados abriu a tampa da caixa de papelão.

Ali dentro havia um único revolver. Estava carregado. Havia sido lhe dado por Neji, alguns anos atrás.

Enquanto tocava no metal frio da arma, as lembranças e o medo invadiam o coração da Hyuuga. Um dia ela havia dito a si mesma que nunca mais iria tocar naquilo...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

_- Hinata-sama – disse Neji se aproximando, o braço direito ainda estava enfaixado, e havia um curativo particularmente grande em sua bochecha – me desculpe interromper, mas eu lhe trouxe algo. _

_- Ni-san! – exclamou a moça, pulando da cama – o que está fazendo aqui? Devia estar no seu quarto descansando, seus ferimentos..._

_- Eu já estou bem. Não fique preocupada. _

_Os lábios de Hinata tremeram, ela viu o primo se aproximar com alguma dificuldade da cama. Caminhava lentamente, mas mesmo assim mantinha as costas eretas. Trazia na mão esquerda uma pequena caixa de papelão. _

_- Isso – disse Neji, sentando-se na cama em frente à Hinata – é pra você, sei que não gosta... Mas devido aos acontecimentos, é bom você ter uma sempre por perto. _

_Os olhos de Hinata ainda estavam fixos no primo. Ignoravam por completo, a pequena caixa que ele estendia, em sua direção. Com vinte anos, Neji já se parecia completamente com um homem formado. Alto com o corpo vigoroso, austero de semblante frio. Mesmo jovem já envergava uma postura imponente._

_- Ignore os ferimentos Hinata-sama, vamos, abra isso. _

_Relutante a moça abriu a pequena caixa que lhe era estendida, sua boca abriu-se num arco ao ver seu conteúdo. _

_- Neji-nisan eu... _

_- Essa é uma walter 30 calibre 32, espaço para sete balas – explicou Neji – foi inventada na Alemanha em 1935, é leve e de fácil manuseio, até mesmo para uma mulher. _

_O Hyuuga pegou a arma da mão, e a empunhou facilmente. O metal polido brilhou contra a claridade. _

_- Ni-san... Eu... Sabe que não gosto dessas coisas..._

_- Eu sei Hinata-sama – respondeu Neji num tom serio – também não gosto de estar lhe entregando isso acredite. Mas, você já tem dezesseis anos, e, além disso, as disputas pelo território da nossa família vêm crescendo. Vou ficar mais tranqüilo sabendo que há uma dessas no seu quarto. _

_Os olhos de Hinata desviaram da arma, com cuidado Neji, colocou-a em cima da cama. Um suspiro frustrado saiu dos lábios do Hyuuga. _

_- Hinata-sama – disse Neji – você não precisa matar ninguém com essa arma. Dificilmente iria conseguir. Use-a apenas em necessidade extrema, caso sinta que está correndo perigo, atire para ferir o inimigo, as pernas são um bom exemplo. Faça isso até que o auxilio chegue. Você me entende? Isso é apenas mais uma coisa para sua proteção. _

_Muito a contragosto Hinata olhou o revolver em cima de sua cama. Não queria se envolver com aquilo, mas sabia que não iria conseguir demover o primo daquela idéia. Desde o ultimo atentando aos cassinos Hyuuga por uma família rival, onde varias pessoas da família haviam se ferido,Neji havia se tornando ainda mais super –protetor, embora ele estivesse ferido e não Hinata. _

_Com os dedos hesitantes, Hinata tacou no punho da arma. Não era leve, mas também não era pesada. Alguns anos atrás a moça, havia tido algumas aulas de tiro. Lembrou-se dos ensinamentos primários, e fez uma mira na parede. Não havia perdido aquele conhecimento. _

_Desgostosa consigo mesma, Hinata devolveu o revolver alemão a sua caixa, fechando-a em seguida. Não olhou no rosto do primo, quando finalmente respondeu: _

_- Tudo bem ni-san se isso te tranqüiliza, eu vou guardá-la aqui no meu quarto... Mas eu espero nunca mais ter de tocá-la... Ou mesmo usa-la. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sasuke entrou rapidamente, pelas portas de aço agora quebradas. Por alguns instantes, ele deixou o espanto tomar conta de seu rosto. Definitivamente, ele não poderia ter imaginado nada como aquilo.

O lugar era decorado luxuosamente, os cômodos grandes e espaçosos, estavam limpos e bem cuidados. A mobília era mais apropriada para uma mansão sofisticada, do que um esconderijo subterrâneo.

Se recompondo, e sabendo que não tinha mais muito tempo para agir, o rapaz caminhou em direção ao corredor. Se a informação do empregado estivesse certa, ali embaixo seria o quarto de Hyuuga Hinata.

O corredor era estreito, com um teto mais baixo que o normal, um carpete azul-marinho, abafava o som dos tênis do assassino contra o chão.

Sasuke verificou todas as portas abertas, um banheiro de tamanho médio luxuoso, uma sala de televisão. Com a arma em punho Sasuke encaminhou-se para a ultima porta do corredor, girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta com um clique.

Era um quarto feminino, notou o Uchiha. O papel de parede, possuía pequenas florzinhas, com pétalas delicadas na cor lilás. A fraca iluminação, provinha de um abajur, num dos cantos do quarto. Os moveis, em sua maioria eram de madeira, pintados de branco. No centro do comodo havia uma cama de casal, com dossel de ferro. Ali sentada, com as pernas juntas ao corpo, as costas encostadas na cama, segurando um revolver precariamente, estava Hyuuga Hinata.

Os olhos cor de ônix do Uchiha, ficaram pousados na moça, sua primeira impressão foi de avaliá-la. Era jovem. Talvez fosse até mesmo mais nova do que ele.

Seu rosto delicado, estava completamente descorados, os olhos numa cor exótica, exibiam um brilho perolado. Estava com medo, notou o rapaz, as mãos que seguravam a arma tremiam a respiração acelerada, marcava o ritmo seu tórax subia e descia.

Sasuke sabia que estava demorando. Havia chegado a sua vitima, ainda possuía onze balas na arma, só precisaria de duas para acabar com o serviço. Atirar primeiro na cabeça, e depois no coração, para que assim nem mesmo um milagre pudesse salvar a vitima. Mesmo assim, seu dedo não apertou o gatilho. Continuava parado na frente da garota, á olhando sem nada dizer.

Tinha de admitir para si mesmo que estava intrigado. Queria saber o mistério por trás daquilo. O que ela fazia naquele lugar trancada, protegida de toas às formas. Quem seria aquela mulher de verdade? Seria realmente tão importante ao ponto de Orochimaru deseja-la morta?

Sasuke sabia que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Ali não estava toda a verdade. Sentia-se como se estivesse sendo usado, e detestava sentir-se daquela maneira.

O relógio estava correndo... O dedo do assassino continuou no gatilho.

- Vai atirar em mim? – perguntou Sasuke quebrando o silencio.

O rapaz percebeu, a surpresa no rosto da Hyuuga, quando ele fez aquela pergunta, demorou alguns instantes até ela lhe responder, sua voz era delicada e feminina.

- E você vai atirar em mim?

- Fui contratado para mata-la – respondeu Sasuke.

- Por quem?

- Faz parte do meu serviço não revelar essa informação. Embora eu entenda a curiosidade das pessoas em querer saber o nome do seu assassino. Apesar disso não fazer nenhuma diferença.

- Então ... – perguntou Hinata hesitante – eu posso saber pelo menos o seu nome?

O Uchiha controlou-se, para não deixar que a surpresa toma-se conta de suas feições. Nunca antes em nenhum outro, serviço ele havia conversado com uma vitima. Muito menos dito seu nome a ela.

- Uchiha Sasuke – respondeu por fim o moreno.

Lentamente as mãos de Hinata abaixaram a arma, que estivera apontada na direção de Sasuke.

- Eu não vou atirar em você – disse por fim a moça.

Mais uma vez Sasuke sentiu-se surpreso. Definitivamente aquela garota era estranha. Nada de pedidos de misericórdia, ou subornos, parecia até mesmo tranqüila sabendo que ia morrer... Se isso fosse possível.

- Por quê? – perguntou mais uma vez Sasuke – tem uma arma na mão, pode ser sua única chance de sair desse quarto viva.

Os olhos exóticos e perolados, fixaram no rosto de Sasuke. O rapaz sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo. O olhar da jovem era intenso, brilhava de maneira deslumbrante. Mesmo assim Sasuke percebeu que ali havia medo, cansaço, dor... Ficou confuso.

- Não posso – respondeu Hinata num sussurro – simplesmente não sou capaz. E não faz diferença, certo? Você vai me matar de qualquer maneira.

Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Ela não estava nem tentando.

O braço direito de Sasuke estava ficando levemente dormente, mesmo assim ele o manteve, erguido, a mira em direção ao peito de Hinata. A vida dela na palma de suas mãos, um único disparo e ele poderia ver aqueles olhos perolados perderam o brilho suave e perturbador. Nunca antes ele havia hesitado... Nunca antes havia desejado repostas, pelo motivo de desempenhar um serviço. Estava ficando indulgente.

- Por que está presa nesse lugar? – perguntou Sasuke. Havia tantos 'porquês'.

Os olhos de Hinata permaneceram nos olhos de Sasuke. Não havia hesitação quando ela respondeu:

- Não posso dizer.

Uma sobrancelha negra destacou-se quando o rapaz enrugou sua testa. Não muito longe dali os ouvidos treinados, captaram sons de grande movimentação. Os capangas da família Hyuuga deviam estar chegando. Acabara o tempo.

Numa fração de segundos Sasuke tomou sua decisão, sem abrir chances para se arrepender, depois. Em silencio e com o olhar duro, ele se encaminhou na direção da garota, ela encolheu-se contra o dossel da cama tentando se proteger inutilmente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, com brusquidão Sasuke apertou o pulso de Hinata trazendo-a em sua direção, a moça cambaleou tentando manter o equilíbrio, nesse instante com uma precisão incrível Sasuke desferiu um golpe com a coronha de seu revolver, num ponto na nuca da garota.

Imediatamente os braços e pernas de Hinata caíram molemente sendo, amparados pelo corpo de Sasuke. Rapidamente ele colocou sua carga sobre o ombro esquerdo, e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam suportar, saindo daquele lugar.

Ele tinha apenas uma mínima chance de conseguir sair vivo daquele lugar.

Os tênis com solado antiderrapante faziam barulho no chão de cimento, do mal iluminado corredor subterrâneo, Sasuke passou apressadamente pelo corpo esparramado pelo chão do empregado que ele matara. A garota não era pesada, mas correr carregando aquela carga, deixava sua respiração um pouco dificultosa.

O Uchiha subiu, com cuidado as escadas, que davam acesso ao átrio da mansão, precisava chegar aos jardins dos fundos.

Com o coração martelando em suas costelas, o moreno parou atrás da porta, escondida debaixo das escadas em caracol. Acima ele ouviu o som de passos, e vozes reproduzidas em rádios. Estavam mais perto do que ele previra.

Tomando fôlego, Sasuke segurou o corpo de Hinata, com a mão esquerda, a mão direita segurava firmemente a arma carregada. Então como um raio, ele se atirou correndo, em direção ao átrio da casa. Lá em cima no patamar da escada, tiros estouraram na direção de Sasuke. Sem ver direito na sua frente, o moreno correu ainda mais rápido, atirando-se na direção, da porta da sala de jantar. Ouviu-se som de estilhaços de madeira, e vidro espatifado. Pelo visto todos os capangas estavam avisados que havia um intruso na casa, mas ainda não estavam reunidos. Sasuke torceu, para que não houvesse uma emboscada no jardim dos fundos.

Sem parar para respirar, o rapaz, cruzou a cozinha e a lavanderia, ele sabia que estava sendo seguido bem de perto. Atravessou correndo a porta do fundo da mansão, pelo qual entrara. Todos os jardins agora estavam iluminados. Ao longe o rapaz identificou latido de cães rastreadores.

Sasuke estava atravessando as sebes verdes, quando o zumbido de uma bala passou de raspão por sua orelha, logo em seguida, ele sentiu uma dor lacerante no braço direito. Havia sido atingido de raspão. Agilmente o moreno parou de correr, e virou-se na direção dos tiros. Avistou o capanga que estava atirando, fechando o olho esquerdo, Sasuke fez mira, e atirou, então continuou a correr. Não precisava se virar para certificar-se que havia acertado o alvo.

Os pulmões de Sasuke estavam ardendo. Pontadas debaixo de suas costelas, faziam com que respirar fosse difícil. Com pressa e um pouco desajeitadamente Sasuke agarrou a corda que havia deixado no muro. No começo daquele trabalho, não havia contado com o peso do corpo da garota no seu braço esquerdo, mas devia esquecer aquilo, e escalar o paredão.

Com muita dificuldade Sasuke subiu pelo muro, usando como apoio vertical para os pés. Segurava a corda, apenas com a mão direita, havia guardado a arma em seu coldre. Respirando com dificuldade o rapaz içou o corpo da moça, para que ficasse completamente em cima do muro. Os músculos de Sasuke se retesaram em protesto, a adrenalina navegava muito rápido em suas veias.

Mais tiros soaram na noite, quando Sasuke apareceu também em cima do muro. Agora a casa estava inteira acordada numa confusão sem fim. Sem pensar duas vezes o rapaz atirou-se para trás, protegendo a cabeça da garota desacordada.

A queda foi rápida, primeiro o Uchiha ouviu o baque de seu corpo com o chão, e somente depois sentiu a dor, esperou sinceramente não ter quebrado nada.

Lentamente Sasuke soergueu o próprio corpo, o braço onde levara o tiro de raspão, estava latejando, o corpo de Hinata havia caído em cima do dele, ela parecia estar bem embora, ainda continuasse desacordada.

Com pressa, o moreno tentou ignorar as dores espalhadas pelo corpo, assim como a tontura que o ameaçava atingir. Abriu de qualquer jeito a porta de passageiro do seu carro atirando o corpo de Hinata lá dentro sem delicadeza. Alguns segundos depois, o rapaz sentava-se diante do volante. Havia uma nevoa chata sobre sua visão, ele tentou focar seu pensamento dizendo a si mesmo que ainda precisava dirigir até sua casa.

Pneus de carro soaram na noite, enquanto Sasuke dirigia, deixando a mansão Hyuuga para trás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Neji acordou sobressaltado ouvindo os tiros. Por um momento sua cabeça rodou, enquanto seus olhos claros acostumavam-se a luz acessa do seu quarto. Um copo vazio jazia no tapete de qualquer forma. O rapaz repreendeu a si mesmo, não devia ter bebido tanto.

Deixando todos os pensamentos de lado, o rapaz levantou-se para ir ver o que estava acontecendo. A mansão estava muito barulhenta.

Agilmente, Neji abriu a porta do seu quarto, naquele corredor não havia ninguém, com pressa os passos do Hyuuga o levaram em direção as escadas. Ele estava quase as alcançado, quando a voz ansiosa de um de seus capangas, chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Neji-sama não pode saber... Se ele souber... Vai matar a todos nos. Mande os homens atrás desse desgraçado precisamos encontrá-la...

O coração de Neji congelou em seu peito, aquilo só podia ser mentira. Sentindo a raiva ferver em suas veias, Neji cruzou as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus, o rosto dos capangas ficaram lívidos quando viram o chefe.

Neji agarrou o colarinho do capanga, que havia falado por ultimo. Os olhos castanhos do homem estavam esbugalhados de pânico enquanto encaravam Neji.

- Onde ela está – exigiu saber Neji – onde Hinata-sama está?

- Não... não sabemos senhor – respondeu o capanga tremendo – um homem invadiu a mansão... Ele a raptou.

Os perolados olhos de Neji se alargaram, a cor deixou seu rosto, ele teve dificuldade em conter o urro dentro da sua garganta.

- Um homem? – perguntou Neji com a voz rouca – um único homem, invadiu essa casa e vocês não fizeram nada?

As mãos de Neji apertaram ainda mais o colarinho do capanga na sua frente. Estava com vontade de estrangulá-lo. Conter sua ira estava sendo extremamente difícil. Sua cabeça trabalhava muito rapidamente.

- Traga ela de volta – ordenou Neji quase num rugido – descubram quem foi o homem que a raptou, quero-o morto. Quero Hinata-sama de volta! Agora!

O capanga acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, quando Neji o largou, todos começaram a se mover rapidamente pela casa, dando ordens, e as cumprindo.

Neji não quis ficar perto da confusão. Seus sentidos ainda estavam lentos devido ao álcool que ele havia ingerido, mas a raiva havia o deixado extremamente desperto. Sua cabeça começava a latejar de dor.

Ele não podia pensar no pior. Hinata tinha que estar viva... Ele ia encontrá-la, de qualquer forma. Era para isso que ele existia, não podia deixar que nenhum mal acontecesse a Hinata. Esse era seu trabalho. Protege-la, sempre.

E quando ele encontrasse o bastardo que a havia seqüestrado, ele não teria nem um grama de dó.

_Continua... _

_Oi pessoal estou de volta! Eu fico muito feliz de ver que vocês estão gostando desse mais novo projeto! _

_Espero que o continuem acompanhando, mandando reviews, favoritando, fazendo os hits cresceram! Obrigada de verdad! _

_Desculpem por qualquer erro que possa ter nesse capitulo, eu não tive tempo de corrigi-lo muito bem! _

_**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais: **_

**Melly Hyuuga, Hanae Ichihara, Izzy Doll, Tilim, Lust Lotu's, Sazame Hyuuga, FranHyuuga,Uchiha Luh,Arethahiwatari**

**Amo Vocês! **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e ponto final! Sim Kakashi-sensei me pertence e ponto final!

**Legenda: **_Fala ao telefone_

**Boa Leitura**

_Quase nunca recebe a luz_

_Você é como uma flor que nasceu_

_E que abriu nas sombras_

_Enraizada e imobilizada_

_Em um lugar não desejado _

_**(Ichirin No Hana; Higth And Might Color) **_

**OoOoOoOoO  
**

Era a vigésima vez que Neji fazia aquele mesmo caminho. Mas, ele não estava se importando em contar as passadas rápidas e compridas que ele estava dando em frente a enorme mesa de trabalho, onde estava sentado seu tio Hyuuga Hiashi. O rapaz mal notava que não estava sozinho no escritório. Sua mente estava afiada e concentrada num único objetivo: encontrar Hinata.

- Neji – pediu Hiashi num tom de voz controlado – para de ficar andando de um lado para o outro. Está me irritando.

O rapaz com cabelos cor de chocolate lançou um olhar cheio de repugnância para tio. Haviam-se completado seis horas que ele havia recebido a noticia do seqüestro de sua filha, em nenhum momento ele se descontrolara, ou mesmo mostrara se preocupado. Empenhara todos os homens numa busca infrutífera, e simplesmente estava ali sentado esperando noticias. Neji sentia uma imensa vontade de lhe agarrar pelo colarinho e sacudi-lo terrivelmente.

- Não consigo ficar parado – respondeu Neji entre os dentes – uma hora dessas Hinata pode estar...

- Morta? – terminou Hiashi a frase antes do sobrinho – eu duvido. Se esse fosse o caso, então porque todo o trabalho de tirá-la daqui com vida?

Durante alguns momentos tio e sobrinho se encararam duramente, os punhos de Neji fecharam ao lado de seu corpo. Ele não podia explodir, tinha de se controlar.

- Você é muito parecido com seu pai Neji – continuou Hiashi – embora tenha qualidades que ele não teve. Admiro toda a resistência que está fazendo para não explodir, mas acredite em mim se descontrolar num momento como esse não vai lhe adiantar em nada.

- Ela é sua filha – rebateu Neji num sussurro – embora poucos saibam disso. Era para você estar descontrolado.

Os olhos perolados se endureceram ainda mais enquanto ele avaliava o outro Hyuuga na sua frente. Fora da mansão os raios extremamente dourados do sol desciam para as copas das árvores, e os telhados das casas, fazendo com que o dia fosse quente e mormacento.

Com toda calma do mundo Hiashi descruzou as elegantes pernas, e levantou-se da cadeira de couro com um alto espaldar. Caminhou lentamente em direção as janelas fechadas apenas pelo vidro do escritório.

Neji seguiu-o com o olhar. Apertou o maxilar com força, enquanto observava as largas costas do homem que o havia criado. Hyuuga Hiashi envergava um terno cinzento feito sobre encomenda, para seu alto porte. Seria muito fácil confundi-lo com um empresário bem-sucedido. Nunca houvera amor entre tio e sobrinho. Apenas responsabilidade, e obrigação. Neji ficara sobre a tutela do tio desde que o pai havia sido assassinado. Da mãe ele nada sabia, e nunca se importara. O pai Hyuuga Hizashi era uma lembrança infantil borrada que nenhum sentimento lhe despertava. Nem mesmo saudade.

Havia crescido sendo um peão do jogo de xadrez da máfia da família Hyuuga. O tio era quem controlava suas ações. Sempre visando seus próprios interesses.

- Eu não vou me descontrolar – afirmou Hiashi tirando Neji de seus devaneios – você pode não entender, mas eu já passei por isso.

- É diferente dessa vez – respondeu Neji – você nunca teve chances de salvar sua esposa. Eles colocaram uma bomba no carro dela.

- Sim, e ela morreu grávida. Perdi minha mulher e minha filha de uma única vez. Eu me descontrolei apenas naquele dia.

- Hinata também é sua filha Hiashi-sama – dessa vez a voz de Neji, não era mais baixa.

Um suspiro cansado e resignado escapou dos lábios do patriarca Hyuuga, ele virou-se para encarar o sobrinho.

- Hinata pode ser minha filha Neji, mas em nada ela se parece comigo. Ela não foi feita para viver nesse mundo... Assim como a mãe dela. Acha que eu não sei que ela repudia minhas ações? Talvez, seja melhor se ela for poupada desse sofrimento...

Um calombo excepcionalmente grande se formou na garganta de Neji. Ele não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Então seu tio preferia ver a filha morta, a vê-la passar por aquele sofrimento? E desde quando Hiashi se importava com os sentimentos de Hinata? E como um pai podia desejar a morte da filha?

- Além disso – continuou Hiashi tranquilamente – temos de ser realistas, Hinata nunca assumiria os negócios da família, não tem capacidade pra isso, e eu não vou viver para sempre. Espero que me entenda, você é o herdeiro Hyuuga apenas na ficção. Nunca foi meu desejo deixar meu império para você.

Um sorriso frio e calculista surgiu nos lábios de Neji. Aquele era o tio que ele conhecia. Sempre colocando seus próprios motivos na frente de qualquer outro. Ele pouco se importava com a filha, afinal ela também era um peão, e pelo visto descartável.

- Você pode deixar seu império para o homem que desposar Hinata – disse Neji tranquilamente – dessa forma, seu império não deixaria a família Hyuuga.

Foi à vez de Hiashi esboçar um sorriso frio.

- E você acha sobrinho, que eu vou deixar o trabalho de gerações de presente como dote de casamento? Acredita mesmo que Hinata aceitaria que a ordenasse se casar, com o homem que eu considero mais apropriado? Não Neji isso não daria certo. Nem mesmo se você se casasse como ela, assim como deseja. Eu jamais aceitaria.

Por fora o rapaz de cabelos cor de chocolate não esboçou nenhuma reação, mas por dentro algo se agitou profundamente em Neji. Desde quando seu tio sabia, sobre como ele sentia-se a respeito de Hinata.

Com passadas curtas, e comedidas, Hiashi se aproximou de Neji, ambos eram da mesma estatura. Tio e sobrinho olharam longamente nos olhos um do outro, por fim foi Hiashi quem rompeu o silencio.

- Provavelmente você deve ter achado que eu nunca iria descobrir. Mas, eu percebo Neji, já faz um longo tempo que você deseja minha filha só pra si mesmo. Você é um homem egoísta. Mas, ouça minhas palavras, ela não será sua.

- Eu sei muito bem que você nunca iria permitir...

- Não é por minha causa – interrompeu Hiashi impaciente – Hinata nunca irá aceita-lo. Você está sujo Neji, de algo que ela odeia. Ela despreza o que você faz.

As palavras atingiram Neji como chicotadas, mesmo assim o rapaz nada demonstrou, permaneceu com semblante impassível, ouvindo atenciosamente cada palavra que o tio lhe dirigia.

- A única coisa que quero no momento, é proteger Hinata-sama – respondeu Neji - quero que ela esteja em segurança acima de tudo.

- Então se acalme, vamos esperar o seqüestrador dar noticias. Com toda certeza ele quer algo que nos possuímos.

Sem dizer mais nada, Hiashi voltou a sentar-se atrás de sua mesa. Os longos dedos curvaram-se juntos, abaixo do queixo proeminente, Neji percebeu que a conversa havia terminado. Com o rosto carrancudo o rapaz, deixou o escritório do tio, tentando descontroladamente não bater a porta ao fechá-la.

Hiashi sempre conseguia deixa-lo alterado. E para Neji, não havia nada pior do que ver, o tio tão despreocupado com Hinata desaparecida.

A esmo Neji seguiu pelos corredores da mansão. Sentia-se perdido e impotente, não poder fazer nada, não ter noticias era algo que o estava torturando. Faria qualquer coisa, para saber se Hinata estava bem se estava vida.

Os passos do rapaz o levaram para fora da mansão, em direção aos jardins bem cuidados e vistosos. A fonte de pedra polida que ficava em frente à casa despejava para cima água cristalina, que voltava a cair e ficar represada na pedra esculpida de maneira oval. Os pensamentos de Neji eram frenéticos, embora seus olhos translúcidos sob o sol não demonstrassem isso.

- Hinata-sama... – o nome escapou dos lábios de Neji, e logo foi engolido pela brisa da manhã.

Os dedos do Hyuuga roçaram no celular, que estava no fundo do bolso de sua calça. Se ele fizesse aquela ligação estaria quebrando duas promessas, e ele detestava simplesmente pensar nisso, mas a conversa com Hiashi, não havia lhe dado alternativas. Ele não suportava mais ficar simplesmente esperando.

Tomada a decisão, Neji pegou o aparelho celular, e procurou pelo numero que há muito tempo não discava. Encontrou-o, seus dedos estavam firmes enquanto digitavam no aparelho os dígitos. Levou o fone ao ouvido, demorou alguns instantes, até uma voz conhecida lhe atender.

- _Alô. _

_- Tenten _– a voz de Neji era fria, profissional.

_- Eu pensei ter deixado, bem claro na nossa ultima conversa que eu não queria nunca mais ouvir sua voz. _

_- Hinata-sama foi seqüestrada – _a resposta rápida deixou a Mitsachi sem reação.

_- Sei muito bem que eu não deveria estar ligando pra você, depois de tudo. _– continuou Neji – _mas, eu não sabia mais o que fazer. _

_- Você ainda a ama? – _perguntou Tenten tranquilamente.

O Hyuuga demorou alguns instantes, antes de responder:

- _Você sabe a resposta, para essa pergunta. _

_- É...Eu sei Neji. Foi por causa dessa resposta que você rompeu, nosso namoro. _

_- Tenten... _

_- Sem enrolação Neji, o que quer de mim? _

_- Preciso encontrá-la Tenten, preciso saber quem foi o homem que a seqüestrou. _

Foi a vez de Tenten ficar em silencio, o Hyuuga esperou pacientemente, até a mulher do outro lado da linha voltar a falar.

- _Você fica dois anos, sem sequer me perguntar se estou bem, e então do nada, você liga pedindo meus serviços. _

_- Tenten... Hinata-sama, não tem culpa de nada... _

_- Eu sei Neji. Acredite em mim, eu adoraria odia-lá, ou odiar você... Mas, eu não consigo. A idiota sou eu. _

_- Tenten... _

_- Que horas ela foi levada? Alguém viu o seqüestrador? – _as perguntas tinham um tom profissional, um suspiro agradecido saiu dos lábios de Neji. Tenten havia aceitado o trabalho. Com rapidez o Hyuuga contou a Mitsachi, todos os detalhes que sabiam que seriam relevantes, para ela realizar seu serviço.

- _Faz seis horas que ela está desaparecida. _

_- Entendo –_ respondeu Tenten, agilmente suas mãos anotavam tudo num bloco de papel que estava próximo – _Isso não vai ser fácil Neji, e eu não trabalho de graça. _

_- Dinheiro não é problema. _

_- Não vou querer dinheiro Neji. _

Houve alguns instantes de silencio, antes de Neji concordar.

- _E outra coisa _– continuou Tenten – _não vou conseguir resolver isso sozinha. Vou precisar da ajuda do Rock Lee. _

_- Eu já imaginava. Eu espero que ele possa entender. _

_- Meu irmão vai entender. Ele já foi seu amigo. _

_- Tenten? _

_- Sim... _– a voz da mulher tremeu do outro lado da linha.

_- Alguma vez, eu já lhe disse que sinto muito? _– perguntou Neji.

_- Não. Se tivesse dito, eu saberia que estava mentindo. _

Sem nenhum aviso então a Mitsachi desligou o telefone. Os olhos perolados de Neji vagaram pelo jardim, sem realmente nada enxergar.

Se havia alguém nesse mundo capaz de encontrar alguém, essa pessoa era Tenten. Mesmo assim o rosto do Hyuuga continuou apreensivo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado. Estivera tendo um sonho agitado. Com extrema agilidade, pulou ficando de pé , derrubando com grande estardalhaço, tudo o que estava em seu colo. A sua arma, gazes, esparadrapos, ficaram espalhados de qualquer forma, pelo chão, em total confusão. Uma fisgada irritante perturbou o moreno, onde ele levara um tiro de raspão. Não havia ido ao hospital, em vez disso fizera um curativo caseiro, já que não era realmente nada mais grave, e agora estava torcendo para a dor ir embora. Talvez fosse melhor tomar outro analgésico.

Ainda muito sonolento, o Uchiha olhou para o seu moderno relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. Já havia passado do meio-dia, e ele ainda nada comera. Não deveria ter dormido tanto, precisava ainda acertar muitas coisas, ligar para o homem que o havia contratado e dizer, que seu projeto arquitetônico, iria demorar mais alguns dias para ficar pronto. O motivo? Sasuke pensou cuidadosamente numa desculpa convincente. Bem ele estava doente. Uma gripe terrível.

Nada criativo, mas iria servir. Decidido isso, o moreno rumou para sua suíte, disposto a tomar um bom banho, e trocar as roupas suadas da noite anterior.

O trabalho tinha sido um sucesso. Afinal ele continuava vivo. Conseguira sair da mansão Hyuuga apenas com um corte superficial no braço. E ninguém o seguira. Prova que sua identidade ainda era desconhecida. Nunca iriam encontrá-lo. Sasuke agora estava usando sua máscara de cidadão comum, um simples arquiteto trabalhador.

A água desnecessariamente muito quente caiu sobre os ombros bem entalhados do moreno, deixando seus músculos relaxados. O rapaz fechou os olhos deleitando-se com aquela sensação, de bem-estar. De qualquer forma, o rapaz lavou os cabelos negros. Seu estomago, protestou pela ausência de comida, e Sasuke resolveu apressar-se no banho.

Deixou o banheiro em volto, num roupão cinza, que lhe descia até os calcanhares, pegou uma calça negra de moletom, e vestiu-a sem pensar em colocar uma roupa de baixo, afinal estava em casa, em cima da cama estava uma regata negra desbotada, que o moreno escolheu, deixando a mostra o tórax, e os braços definidos. Com os dedos aquilinos, o rapaz passou as mãos pelo cabelo molhado, e deixou que eles secassem livremente. Rumou em direção à cozinha, disposto a preparar algo para comer. Era raro o Uchiha ter aquele tipo de disposição, por isso quando ela surgia ele não gostava de desperdiçá-la.

Sasuke abriu a porta da geladeira, e ficando logo em seguida decepcionado. Não havia ali nada de decente para ele preparar como refeição. Ele não iria contar os vários pacotes de comida congelada, como uma refeição decente. Irritado consigo mesmo o rapaz, deixou a geladeira aberta, e abriu os armários embutidos nas paredes recobertas por azulejos escuros. Nada ali também, estava quase todos vazios.

O rosto do moreno formou uma carranca. Ele estava sendo muito irresponsável, com os mantimentos da própria casa. Mas fazer comprar era uma tarefa extremamente chata. Ele não iria se lembrar nunca do que precisava comprar. E definitivamente não faria uma lista de compras.

Derrotado o rapaz, fechou a porta da geladeira, e foi em direção a sua sala de estar. Em cima da pequena mesa, onde ficava o telefone, Sasuke encontrou vários cardápios e números de telefones, de seus restaurantes favoritos.

Estava concentrado escolhendo qual seria o melhor, quando o toque do telefone soou pela silenciosa sala. Sasuke ignorou-o deixando que a secretaria eletrônica atendesse. Naquele momento ele não estava disposto a falar com ninguém.

- _Sasuke teme!, Atende essa droga de telefone, que eu sei que você está em casa! _– a voz de Naruto soou áspera e irritada, saindo do telefone.

Os olhos cor de ônix reviraram ligeiramente dentro das órbitas. A ultima coisa que ele queria naquele momento era falar com Naruto. O loiro parecia ter um radar infalível, para aparecer nos momentos menos oportunos.

- _Sasuke! – _continuou Naruto, ainda mais alto – _não me ignore! Eu vou continuar gritando aqui, até você tirar esse telefone do gancho. _

O Uchiha não se incomodou nem um pouco, com a ameaça de Naruto, mas ele precisava do telefone para ligar pedindo seu almoço. E sem sombra de duvidas ele estava com fome. Uzumaki bastardo! Irritado o moreno tirou o telefone do gancho.

_- O que você quer? _– perguntou o moreno, com o fone no ouvido.

- _Eu sabia que você estava em casa. Por que demorou tanto pra me atender? _

_- Se você não tem mais nada interessante pra dizer, Uzumaki, eu vou desligar. _

_- Espera, Sasuke seu idiota! _

_- O que foi? _

_- Invadiram ontem a noite, a mansão Hyuuga. _– a voz de Naruto era apressada, ele queria chamar a atenção do uchiha – _não levaram nada, mas seqüestraram uma garota. Você sabe de alguma coisa? _

O maxilar de Sasuke ficou tenso imediatamente. Aquela noticia tornava as coisas muito mais interessantes. Os Hyuuga deviam estar desesperados, haviam contado até mesmo a policia...

- _Não sei de nada Naruto _– respondeu Sasuke, mantendo o mesmo tom de voz – _eu já disse pra você, que não tenho mais nada a ver com esse tipo de coisa. _

A mentira saiu facilmente dos lábios do moreno. Ele não se sentia nem um pouco orgulhoso de mentir para Naruto, afinal o loiro era a pessoa mais próxima que ele tinha de um amigo. Mas apesar disso o Uzumaki não era capaz de entender o desejo de vingança de Sasuke, contra os Hyuuga. Ele achava que o rapaz devia esquecer o passado de sua família e seguir em frente. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, aquele loiro atrapalhado, ainda por cima era um policial. Por isso mesmo era muito melhor para ambos os lados, Sasuke esconder certas coisas de seu amigo de infância.

- _Ta certo – _respondeu o loiro, um pouco desconfiado – _é que eu liguei ontem pra sua casa, e ninguém atendeu. _

_- É por que eu to gripado, eu tava dormindo. _

_- O que? _– berrou Naruto do outro lado da linha, quase estourando os tímpanos do moreno – _você doente? Você nunca fica doente. _

Um sorriso sarcástico surgiu nos lábios de Sasuke. Naruto tinha razão. Quando eram pequenos e brincavam juntos pelas ruas do mesmo bairro, Sasuke nunca havia ficado doente. Nem mesmo um simples resfriado. Sempre tivera uma saúde perfeita. As vezes ele se esquecia, que apesar de aparentar ser o maior idiota do mundo, Naruto também era muito atencioso, em certas coisas.

- _Bem, mas eu estou resfriado, por isso não te atendi ontem. _

_- Então foi por isso que você faltou do trabalho? _

_- Você ligou no meu trabalho? – _Sasuke perguntou de maneira ácida, o sorriso desaparecendo do seu rosto.

_- Eu não tava conseguindo falar com você. Eu sempre esqueço o numero do seu celular. _

_- Eu vou desligar. _

_- Espera! Você quer que eu ligue pra Sakura-chan, dar uma passada na sua casa, depois do plantão dela? Se você ta mesmo resfriado tem que cuidar disso. _

_- Não – _respondeu Sasuke irritado – _Naruto, pare de se comportar como se fosse minha mãe. _

_- Você é um ingrato Sasuke! _

_- Escuta _– continuou o Uchiha ignorando o loiro – _me mantenha informado, sobre o seqüestro dos Hyuuga. _

_- Por quê? _– perguntou Naruto, agora sem brincadeiras – _esqueça aquela família Sasuke. Além disso, pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo, a garota que foi seqüestrada não era muito importante. Não tinha contado com os "cabeças" da família. _

Não era importante? Perguntou Sasuke pra si mesmo. Então por que Orochimaru, quer vê-la morta? Por que ela estava trancada, dentro de um quarto, mais parecendo um cofre forte? Quem seria verdadeiramente Hyuuga Hinata?

As perguntas ficaram flutuando dentro da cabeça do moreno, enquanto Naruto não parava de falar coisas sem sentindo no seu ouvido.

- _... E o meu velho Jiraya dizia, que bom mesmo pra gripe, é chá limão com alho. Eu sei que aquilo é uma bosta de gosto ruim, mas realmente funciona. E vê se não fica tomando um monte de remédio... Sasuke! Você ta me ouvindo? _

_- Vou desligar Naruto _– informou Sasuke sem ter-lo ouvido – _Não mande a Sakura na minha casa, ou eu mato você. _

_- Sasuke! Sasuke – _berrou Naruto no fone.

Sem uma resposta, o moreno desligou o telefone na cara do loiro. A dor irritante voltou a perturbar, o braço direito de Sasuke. Ele se perguntou em silencio, como Naruto iria reagir, se ele descobrisse, que havia levado um tiro de raspão. Provavelmente ia mandar interna-lo.

O estomago de Sasuke roncou alto, em protesto. Ele ainda não havia decidido o que iria escolher para comer... Sem prestar atenção o rapaz, discou o numero que estava no primeiro folheto em cima dos demais, sobre a mesa do telefone.

A voz de uma eficiente mulher o atendeu. Ele fez todos seus pedidos em dobro. Se ele estava com fome, então a garota trancada, no seu quarto de visitas também devia estar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata abriu os olhos com extrema dificuldade. Fechou-os logo em seguida. Havia uma dor lacerante na sua cabeça. Parecia que ela estava partida ao meio. Muito devagar a moça rolou pela cama onde estava deitada. O áspero edredom, roçou em sua pele exposta. O travesseiro não cheirava a lavanda, como em sua casa.

Mais uma vez a moça abriu os orbes perolados. Virou a cabeça encarando o teto com dificuldade. Madeira.

Não era o teto de gesso que estava acostumada a ver todas as manhãs. Não havia sido um sonho, ela não estava na mansão Hyuuga.

Hinata continuou deitada onde estava. Não era uma cama. Era um futon macio e azul escuro. O chão do quarto onde estava era completamente forrado de tatame. Não havia nenhum móvel. Além do futon onde estava deitada.

Com extrema dificuldade, sentindo a cabeça oscilar, sobre seu pescoço. Hinata levantou-se lentamente. Queria saber que horas eram, mas não tinha relógio. A única coisa que possuía era seu velho pijama de moletom.

Os pés da moça moveram-se de forma abafada sobre o chão. Ela caminhou em direção da porta de correr. Ela forçou-a a abrir, mas estava trancada.

Amedrontada Hinata, foi em direção à janela, usou toda sua força, tentando abri-la. Mas, essa não se mexeu um único centimentro. Estava trancada ali dentro. Sem nada que pudesse usar para escapar.

As lágrimas pinicaram os cantos dos olhos perolados, mas Hinata recusou a deixá-las cair. Não iria lhe servir nada chorar. Não adiantava se desesperar, ainda estava viva. Tinha chances de escapar. Naquele mesmo instante, ela tinha certeza que Neji, estaria procurando-a, extremamente preocupado. Com toda certeza do mundo o primo iria encontrá-la, e tira-la daquele cativeiro.

Lentamente a moça de orbes perolados, voltou, a sentar-se no futon, encostou a cabeça dolorida contra a parede atrás de suas costas.

Com os olhos fechados, a moça lembrou-se perfeitamente do assassino que haviam contratado para matá-la. Claramente a imagem de um homem com cabelos, negros e olhos sem brilho, entrando em seu quarto formou-se em sua mente. Algo gelado e pegajoso deslizou para o estomago da moça. Era praticamente um milagre, ela ainda estar viva... Mas, não sabia onde estava. Muito menos o que desejavam dela.

Cansada Hinata levou a mão direita até sua nuca. Seu pescoço estava rígido e muito dolorido. Provavelmente ela deveria ter levado uma pancada naquele lugar. O estomago de Hinata mexeu-se rapidamente indicando que ela estava com fome.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, Hinata ouviu alguns cliques na porta do quarto. Seu coração subiu até sua garganta batendo num ritmo frenético. Sem nada que a moça pudesse fazer a não ser observar, ela viu a silhueta de uma pessoa entrar no quarto. Um interruptor foi acesso em algum lugar, deixando para Hinata claro a imagem do seu seqüestrador.

Sasuke entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja de metal. Ali ele trazia comida, água alguns curativos caso fossem necessários. A Hyuuga não iria poder reclamar de estar sendo mal tratada.

Sem nenhum constrangimento o Uchiha depositou, a bandeja em frente a Hinata que tentou fundir-se com a parede, para escapar daqueles olhos escuros sem brilho. Nem um pouco incomodado com aquela reação, Sasuke sentou-se na frente da moça de orbes perolados e ordenou, calmamente:

- Coma.

Hinata tirou seus olhos do rosto pálido do assassino a sua frente, e voltou-os para a bandeja que ele trouxera. Seu estomago roncou de prazer, quando ela avistou o prato de yakissoba fumegante. Sua boca chegou a salivar de forma indiscreta.

- Você deve estar com fome – continuou Sasuke – não se preocupe, não está envenenada.

Para provar sua teoria o moreno, apanhou um pequeno pedaço de frango do prato de Hinata e levou-os até os lábios bem feitos, abocanhou a iguaria e mastigou tranquilamente.

Os olhos de Hinata ficaram grudados na figura do homem a sua frente. Ele vestia-se todo de preto, os braços com músculos bem definidos, estavam à mostra sob, a regata negra. Hinata tinha certeza que não adiantaria lutar com ele, seria dominada facilmente.

- Não gosta de comida chinesa? – perguntou Sasuke intrigado.

O estomago da moça roncou mais uma vez, fazendo com que seu rosto tingi-se de vermelho. O moreno a sua frente não esboçou nenhuma reação. Derrotada a moça estendeu a mão para o prato,e para os hashi ao lado. Agradeceu silenciosamente pela refeição, e pos se a comer rapidamente. A comida estava deliciosa, com o canto do olho Hinata tentou mirar o assassino discretamente. Será que ele teria preparado aquele prato delicioso?

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Sasuke atraindo a atenção de Hinata mais uma vez.

- Hyuuga Hinata – respondeu a moça. Depois de engolir uma porção de yakissoba.

- Qual seu parentesco com Hyuuga Neji? – continuou perguntando, o moreno encarando o rosto de Hinata diretamente.

O coração de Hinata acelerou ainda mais em seu peito. O que aquele homem queria saber de verdade? Por que todas aquelas perguntas a respeito de sua família? A moça tentou acalmar seus pensamentos, não importava o que ele fizesse a ela, não iria lhe contar a verdade.

- Eu... sou pr... prima dele – gaguejou Hinata ridiculamente – prima em quarto grau.

A sobrancelha do moreno arqueou-se no rosto pálido. Ele parecia em duvida, e nada convencido com a resposta.

- Se é uma prima tão distante, porque estava trancada, com toda aquela segurança, na mansão Hyuuga?

Hinata não respondeu, desviou seus olhos de Sasuke encarando o prato de comida a sua frente. Não iria dar tão facilmente as respostas que ele queria.

- Não vai me responder? – perguntou Sasuke sem alterar o tom de voz.

- Por que você não me matou? – rebateu Hinata, encarando os olhos negros.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta primeiro.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto ser perfurado pelos olhos cor de ônix, não conseguia desviar o olhar. Aquele homem era irritante pensou Hinata consigo mesma.

Sem pressa, os dedos aquilinos do Uchiha pegaram uma garrafa de água, que havia na bandeja, abriu-a e despejou o conteúdo da garrafa num copo transparente, depois o estendeu em direção a Hinata. A moça demorou alguns segundos antes de aceita-lo. Não havia percebido que estava com sede.

A água refrescante desceu pela garganta da Hyuuga. Sentia-se bem melhor agora que estava alimentada, até mesmo sua dor de cabeça havia diminuído.

Ainda encarando Hinata, Sasuke levou a garrafa de água aos lábios bebendo o liquido do gargalo, uma única gota escapou, descendo pelo queixo do rapaz. O moreno limpou-a com as costas da mão. O coração de Hinata acelerou pareceu retumbar contra seus ouvidos.

- Eu não a matei, porque quero respostas – respondeu Sasuke por fim – e não importa quanto tempo demore eu vou ter-las.

- Vai me manter trancada aqui?

- Até você dar as respostas que eu quero.

A boca de Hinata abriu-se, mas dali não saiu som algum. Por alguns instantes ela pareceu como um peixe fora de um aquário buscando ar.

- Não pode fazer isso – respondeu por mim Hinata.

- Não? Mas já estou fazendo. Você não terá como sair daqui a não ser que eu te liberte. Pra isso precisa dar as respostas que eu quero.

Sasuke percebeu o rosto de Hinata ficar pálido como papel, enquanto as palavras deixavam seus lábios. Ela parecia frágil e extremamente assustada. E de alguma forma apesar de toda a raiva que sentia de qualquer Hyuuga, ele não gostou de vê-la daquela maneira.

- Se eu der as respostas – começou Hinata timidamente – você me deixa ir embora?

Por um momento o moreno ficou em silencio enquanto Hinata o observava. Com a testa franzida, ele parecia estar tendo um grande dilema interno.

- Liberto – respondeu Sasuke – mas, isso vai depender muito do tipo de respostas que você vai me dar.

- Isso não parece um acordo justo – exclamou Hinata.

- Eu não faço acordos com Hyuugas.

O rosto de Hinata ardeu com aquela frase, o sobrenome de sua família havia sido pronunciado com tanto ódio, que ela estremeceu involuntariamente.

- Pode levar quanto tempo for necessário – continuou Sasuke – eu quero saber, por que você parece ser tão importante para os Hyuuga, embora eu nunca tenha ouvido falar em você. Vou descobrir, por que é tão importante para a pessoa que me contratou, vê-la morta.

- E quando descobrir tudo isso, se as respostas não lhe agradarem vai me matar? – a cabeça de Hinata voltara a doer. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito, e ela sentia o sangue fluindo muito rápido pelo corpo.

Na sua frente, os olhos cor de ônix e sem luz de Sasuke continuavam a encará-la de forma dominadora. Ele parecia frio e completamente controlado, mesmo estando tendo aquela conversa.

O rosto de Sasuke desviou do de Hinata pela primeira vez, quando ele respondeu:

- Provavelmente.

Hinata sentiu mais uma vez, um medo instalar em suas entranhas. Indiretamente havia sido ameaçada de morte. E pelo visto não havia chances nenhuma de sair daquele lugar. Ela não podia dar as respostas que Sasuke queria, isso colocaria toda sua família em perigo. A única coisa que podia fazer era torcer para o primo encontra-la o mais rápido possível.

Descuidadamente Hinata levou a ponta dos dedos, para sua nuca, ali sua pele estava dolorida, e não parava de pinicar de dor.

Sasuke percebeu o movimento de Hinata e pegou algo na bandeja que a moça não reparou o que era. Ele tentou se aproximar da moça, mas ela afastou-se dele, indo para o outro lado do futon.

- É só um curativo – explicou Sasuke, mostrando o pequeno pacote entre os dedos – seu pescoço deve estar doendo pela batida que eu dei ai.

A testa de Hinata franziu com aquela resposta. Sasuke teve de conter um sorriso involuntário. Definitivamente aquela mulher ficava bonita, quando estava irritada.

- Prefere ficar com dor? – perguntou o moreno

Com muita relutância, Hinata aproximou-se do moreno, até ficar bem em frente a ele, que agora estava sentado no futon também, então virou suas costas para ele. Sentiu quando as mãos grandes e meio ásperas do Uchiha roçaram seu pescoço tirando seu cabelo do caminho.

Com cuidado Sasuke abriu o curativo, e colocou a parte colante na nuca de Hinata, passou delicadamente e desnecessariamente o polegar sobre a nuca da moça. Percebeu ela prender a respiração.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, o moreno levantou-se do futon, colocou todas as coisas dentro da bandeja, e saiu do quarto apressadamente. Hinata viu quando as costas do assassino deixaram o local, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Frustrada por não conseguir sair daquele lugar onde estava contra sua vontade sozinha. Hinata jogou suas costas contra o futon, esticando as costas que haviam ficado retesadas. A moça estava com os olhos fechados, ficando sonolenta, quando ouviu a porta de correr abrir-se de novo e passos sobre o tatame.

Curiosa Hinata abriu os orbes perolados, Sasuke estava de pé ao seu lado, a moça o encarava de ponta cabeça. Sem nenhuma explicação, Sasuke jogou um pano branco na direção do rosto de Hinata.

A moça agarrou-a com as mãos, sentindo a maciez de uma toalha felpuda. Hinata arqueou ligeiramente a sobrancelha. Ela não estava entendendo nada.

- O banheiro fica no fim do corredor – informou Sasuke – não quer tomar um banho?

Hinata sacudiu a cabeça em assentimento, tomar um banho seria realmente uma boa idéia. Sem olhar outra vez na direção da Hyuuga, o moreno saiu do quarto, dessa vez ele deixou a porta aberta.

A moça de orbes perolados viu-o desaparecer no corredor, um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios.

O assassino tinha razão. Ao que tudo indicava ela ia ficar ali um tempo razoavelmente longo.

_Continua... _

_Yare mina-san! Me desculpem pela demora, era para esse capitulo ter saido antes, mas graças há alguns_

_imprevistos isso não foi possivel! De qualquer forma, eu espero que vocês, estejam apreciando a historia!_

_Quero agradecer do fundo do coração a todas as reviews! E tambem as pessoas _

_que não mandaram reviews, mas favoritaram a historia ou a colocaram nos alertas! _

_Meu carinho todo especial há vocês! _

_Por favor, continuem mandando reviews, pra que eu continue incentavada a escrever essa historia! _

_**Agradecimentos muito mais do que especiais para: **_

**Arethahiwatari, Lust Lotu's, Hanae Ichihara, Melly Hyuuga, Tilim, Guida Hyuuga, Pinkuiro,**

**FranHyuuga. **

_Obrigada de coração a todos vocês!!!! _

_Reviews?  
_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Obviamente. **

**Boa Leitura! **

**OoOoOoOoOo **

_Porque nós estamos quebrados_

_O que nós devemos fazer, para restaurar_

_Nossa inocência... _

_**( We are Broken, Paramore) **_

**OoOoO **

Hinata trancou cuidadosamente a porta do banheiro atrás de si mesma. O silencio invadiu o recinto, deixando a moça um pouco desacostumada, com toda aquela ausência de sons. Os olhos perolados percorreram o lugar, captando cada mínimo detalhe. Havia um boxe, razoavelmente grande, uma antiquada banheira de porcelana estava do lado, em contraste com o resto do banheiro que era decorado modernamente. Hinata achou que o lugar era muito escuro, já que as paredes e o chão eram de mármore negro, mas a perspectiva de tomar um banho deixava que aquele mínimo detalhe não lhe incomodasse nem um pouco.

Sem pressa Hinata olhou-se no espelho fixado na parede a sua frente. O longo cabelo estava desgrenhado, e o antigo pijama de moleton que ela vestia, parecia ainda mais antigo e acabado.

Os olhos perolados observaram cobiçosamente à banheira vazia. Naquele momento a moça daria qualquer coisa, por estar ali dentro cercada por água morna, e espuma branca fofa, e cheirosa, então ela iria descansar sua cabeça na beirada de porcelana, deixando o cabelo para fora, pensando em nada, até que a água ficasse fria demais para seu gosto.

Um sorriso levado surgiu nos lábios da garota, por um momento ela imaginou como Sasuke iria reagir, caso ela demorasse dentro do banheiro. Provavelmente ele iria arrombar a porta do banheiro. Nem por um segundo Hinata chegava a duvidar disso. Era melhor ela se contentar com um banho simples de chuveiro, e deixar para quando ela estivesse em casa os demorado e deliciosos banhos de banheira.

Pensar na casa fez com que a moça sentisse uma fisgada prolongada no coração. Os cantos de seus olhos pinicaram, mas Hinata não queria chorar. Se começasse, talvez ela não fosse capaz de parar... Tentando ocupar a mente, a moça se despiu, jogando num canto do banheiro seu pijama predileto. O ar frio do ambiente ricocheteou no corpo da garota, fazendo com que os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiassem, imediatamente Hinata se encaminhou para o boxe, fechando a porta de vidro fume. Ligou o chuveiro, e sorriu abertamente quando a água quente bateu no topo de sua cabeça, escorrendo pelo seu corpo.

Por alguns instantes, de olhos fechados, a moça permitiu-se esquecer de onde estava, e de todo o problema em que estava envolvida. Naquele banheiro só havia ela e a água deliciosamente quente batendo em sua pele suada.

Por fim quando Hinata sentia-se encharcada até a alma, a moça voltou a abrir os olhos perolados encarando agora com um pouco mais de atenção, o interior do banheiro. Do seu lado esquerdo fixado na parede, estavam alguns produtos de higiene. Hinata reparou que o sabonete estava pela metade, e o xampu era para cabelos masculinos. Com um ligeiro aceno de ombros a moça pegou ambos. Era aquilo ou nada. Não era assim uma escolha tão difícil.

Sem perder tempo Hinata derramou na mão em forma de concha, o xampu masculino. Ela percebeu que o frasco, quase não havia sido usado. O cheiro, forte e agridoce invadiu-lhe as narinas. Não havia nenhum condicionador a vista. Realmente aquele era um banheiro extremamente masculino.

Lentamente a moça ensaboou os cabelos, sentindo a espuma macia infiltrar-se por seus dedos, e escorrer por sua nuca dolorida, onde o curativo que Sasuke havia colado ali começava a se desprender.

Os dedos delgados de Hinata, deixaram as melenas e buscaram o sabonete pela metade, a morena procurou no aparador, por uma bucha. Mas, não havia nenhuma. Que tipo de pessoa não tinha uma misera bucha no banheiro?

Contrariada a Hyuuga, começou a se ensaboar, somente com o meio sabonete, tentando aproveitar ao máximo da espuma em seu corpo. Provavelmente o 'senhor assassino', não devia utilizar aquele banheiro com muita freqüência. Era mais provável, que ele tivesse em sua enorme suíte, um banheiro luxuoso com uma jacuzzi*, nunca utilizada, e varias buchas somente pra ele. Os movimentos, de Hinata tornaram-se mais vigorosos, enquanto ela pensava naquilo.

Levemente irritada, a moça enxaguou-se deixando o jorro de água cair abundantemente por seu corpo. O vapor estava por todo o lugar, deixando o boxe embaçado. Hinata reparou que as pontas de seus dedos estavam enrugadas. Tinha sido delicioso, mesmo sem uma bucha, mas estava na hora de sair dali.

Relutantemente a moça, fechou o chuveiro os pêlos do seu corpo voltaram a se eriçar em contato com a umidade agora predominante no ambiente. Hinata abriu a porta de vidro do boxe, esticou a mão agarrando a toalha felpuda que Sasuke lhe entregara, enrolando prazerosamente seu corpo nela. O frio passou imediatamente. A moça secou-se da melhor forma possível, então saiu de dentro do boxe.

Hinata parou de frente ao espelho completamente embaçado pelo vapor da água, passou os dedos pela superfície fria, deixando que sua imagem se revelasse. As sobrancelhas da moça franziram ligeiramente. Naquele momento ela gostaria muito de uma escova de cabelos... Definitivamente ela estava precisando.

Suspirando resignada, a moça caminhou descalça até o canto do banheiro onde havia atirado sua roupa. Os orbes perolados se arregalaram.

Não havia nenhum sinal do seu velho pijama a vista... E pior muito pior, sua calcinha também sumira.

Confusa a moça, olhou ao seu redor. Tinha certeza que havia deixado suas roupas ali. Elas não podiam ter sumido do nada. Ela tinha certeza que tinha trancado a porta ...

Um estalo surgiu na mente da Hyuuga, a garota se levantou e foi até a porta do banheiro. Seus orbes perolados arregalaram-se ligeiramente. Na maçaneta estava pendurada uma camiseta. Com receio Hinata estendeu seus dedos pegando-a na mão. Era preta e estava desbotada, e devia ser pelo menos uns três números maiores do que ela usava.

Ele estivera ali! Sasuke havia entrado no banheiro, enquanto ela estava nua tomando, banho e lhe deixara uma camiseta! Definitivamente aquele homem não conhecia a palavra 'privacidade'.

Examinando a camiseta mais de perto, Hinata viu que se tratava de uma camiseta de banda de rock, que parecia ter sido usada muito frequentemente. Uma sobrancelha se arqueou, quando a moça leu o nome "Metálica" escrito, com letras brancas de forma artística. Sasuke era roqueiro e gostava do Metálica?

O pensamento irritou a Hyuuga ligeiramente. Ela não devia estar se preocupando com o gosto musical do seu muito provável assassino. Devia se preocupar em achar seu pijama, e mais importante ainda sua única calcinha. Afinal, estava muito claro que Sasuke achava que ela ia vestir somente aquela camiseta e sair do banheiro! Ele tinha até mesmo tido o trabalho de abrir a porta, que estava trancada e deixa-la ali. Bem estava claro que a moça ia ter que mostrar que ele estava completamente enganado. Ela não ia a lugar nenhum vestindo somente aquilo!

Os olhos perolados fixaram-se na porta, Hinata pensou em abrir somente uma fresta para espiar. Se o corredor estivesse vazio, ela poderia sair dali, mesmo enrolada na toalha e procurar suas roupas... Obviamente ela ia rezar para não encontrar Sasuke no meio do caminho. Afinal era mais fácil se desfazer de uma toalha do que uma camiseta certo?

Hinata balançou ligeiramente a cabeça, como se aquele movimento pudesse lhe afastar os pensamentos indesejados. Sentia o rosto quente, e sabia que devia estar vermelha. A moça repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar tendo aquele tipo de pensamento. Se Sasuke quisesse fazer algo naquele sentindo, ele já teria feito, pois já tivera inúmeras chances, mas ela encontrava-se intacta. Não devia se preocupar...

Mas até agora ele não tinha levado sua calcinha embora! Disse uma vozinha irritante que surgiu na mente da Hyuuga. A moça fez questão de ignorá-la.

Extremante frustrada, Hinata olhou para a camiseta, que Sasuke havia lhe deixado. Aquele pedaço de pano desbotado parecia estar rindo da sua desgraça. Contrariada, a moça tirou a toalha rapidamente e colocou a camiseta por cima do corpo seco. A barra lhe desceu quase até os joelhos, mesmo assim os dedos de Hinata puxavam quase a todo instante a camiseta para baixo, na esperança que o comprimento ficasse ainda maior.

Receosa a moça olhou sua imagem no espelho. O vapor já havia quase se dissipado totalmente do banheiro. Pequenas gotículas transparentes, estavam penduradas nas paredes de mármore. O reflexo de Hinata estava extremamente vermelho, enquanto ela se observava. Com o cabelo completamente emaranhando, e seminua, ela sentia-se ridícula. Com todas suas forças ela queria seu pijama de volta!

- Metálica – bufou baixinho a moça, para seu reflexo – eles nem tocam bem...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata abriu apenas uma parte da porta, e colocou a cabeça pra fora. O corredor estava deserto. Nenhum ruído ou murmúrio indicava que havia alguém ali, mesmo assim a moça não conseguiu sentir-se confiante.

Lentamente colocou outra parte do corpo pra fora da porta do banheiro. O simples pensamento de alguém vê-la, naqueles trajes, se é que uma camiseta de rock pode ser chamada de traje, fazia com que o estomago da moça, desse saltos mortais dentro de seu corpo.

Tentando ser a pessoa mais silenciosa, do mundo Hinata, pisou com a ponta dos pés no corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si, bem devagarzinho. Na mão direita a garota segurava a toalha ainda úmida que Sasuke lhe dera. Talvez ela conseguisse encontrar um varal em algum lugar, para estendê-la, mas obviamente sua prioridade eram suas roupas.

Com os ouvidos aguçados, Hinata caminhou lentamente pelo corredor puxando nervosamente a barra de camiseta que estava usando. Tinha de parar com aquele gesto, ou acabaria rasgando a camiseta, algo bem possível, dado o estado lastimável daquele tecido antigo.

Até aquele momento a Hyuuga não havia conseguido reparar no ambiente em que estava. Por isso enquanto caminhava pelo corredor da mansão Uchiha Hinata aproveitava para observar tudo a sua volta, tentando guardar todos os mínimos detalhes do lugar. Mais tarde aquilo poderia vir-lhe a ser útil.

A casa era antiga notou Hinata, austera e ligeiramente fria. Não parecia ter um sistema de aquecimento, mentalmente à moça se perguntou como Sasuke conseguia viver ali no inverno. Tudo parecia ter sido construído em madeira, as paredes o chão o teto. No corredor em que Hinata estava andando havia varias portas trancadas, a moça chegou a experimentar algumas maçanetas, mas nenhuma se abriu. Não havia quadros, ou qualquer detalhe. Era difícil para Hinata acreditar que alguém vivia ali. O lugar parecia ser tão impessoal, não lembrava a casa de uma pessoa.

Astutamente Hinata percebeu que o ambiente também era muito silencioso. Ela não conseguia ouvir som algum. Como pássaros cantando, ou o som de algum carro passando na rua. Nada. Todo aquele silencio lembrava a moça, do esconderijo onde ela vivera a maior parte de sua vida. No subterrâneo da mansão Hyuuga.

Os passos da garota cessaram abruptamente, quando ela chegou, até um comodo que parecia ser uma sala de estar. Os olhos perolados percorreram o lugar certificando-se que não havia ninguém ali.

A sala era ampla, e parcialmente iluminada. Cortinas em tons pastel, cobriam as janelas, que ficavam voltadas para o lado direito. Numa parte do chão havia um tatame, e sobre ele futon azul-escuro, como havia no quarto em que Hinata estava ocupando. Papéis, e desenhos arquitetônicos estavam espalhados por todo lugar.

A curiosidade corroeu as entranhas da Hyuuga, a moça queria abaixar-se ali onde estavam todos aqueles papeis, e lê-los. Talvez assim, ela conseguisse descobrir algo sobre Sasuke. Os pés da garota chegaram a mover-se ligeiramente para aquela direção, mas então outra idéia surgiu na mente de Hinata.

Ela ainda não tinha visto sinal do assassino, talvez fosse melhor continuar sua exploração pela casa. A Hyuuga não iria saber quando poderia ter novamente uma oportunidade como aquela. Os papéis teriam que ficar para depois. Caso ela tivesse um pouco de sorte.

Cautelosamente a moça, andou em direção ao próximo comodo.

A austera cozinha chamou a atenção de Hinata, os armários brancos, e o fogão limpo demais mostrava que aquele não era um lugar muito utilizado na casa. Sobre a pia, haviam caixas e restos do almoço notou a moça. Delicadamente a moça ergueu, uma das caixinhas de yakissoba, lendo a propaganda do restaurante. Pelo visto Sasuke, não era um solteiro prendado. Hinata estremeceu-se ao imaginar, o quanto ele deveria gastar por mês, com restaurantes. Talvez ele fosse rico...

Com os olhos perolados Hinata reparou numa porta que se encontrava fechada no fundo da cozinha, silenciosamente a moça caminhou até ali girando a maçaneta com cuidado. A porta rangeu levemente, mostrando uma área de serviço bagunçada e suja. Mas naquele momento só havia uma única coisa que Hinata conseguia olhar. Penduradas num varal de ferro, estavam seu pijama e sua calcinha.

Sem pensar duas vezes a garota alcançou suas roupas, percebendo que elas haviam sido lavadas e estavam ainda úmidas.

- O que você está fazendo? Isso ainda está molhado.

A voz de Sasuke fez com que Hinata quase pulasse de susto, a morena virou-se para encarar o Uchiha que estava atrás dela, com um olhar levemente irritado.

- Coloque isso de novo no varal – disse Sasuke.

O rosto de Hinata ardeu, quando ela deu-se conta, que estava vestida somente com uma camiseta, e sem mais nada, e Sasuke a encarava como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Não... – respondeu a moça, tentando desesperadamente não correr tamanha sua vergonha – eu só tenho essa roupa para usar.

- Está usando uma das minhas camisetas. Pode ficar desse jeito até sua roupa secar.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram ao ouvir a resposta do homem a sua frente. Ele só podia estar fazendo uma brincadeira muito sem graça. Ela não podia vestir, "só" aquilo esperando até suas roupas secarem.

- Não posso – murmurou a Hyuuga – não posso usar...

- Qual o problema com a camiseta? – perguntou Sasuke, sem entender mais nada – é uma das minhas favoritas.

O rosto de Hinata tingiu-se ainda mais de vermelho, a moça desviou o olhar do rosto de Sasuke, implorando silenciosamente que ele entendesse o que ela tentava dizer... Sem chances que ela iria falar aquilo em voz alta.

- Eu... não – começou a garota com o coração a mil – não posso vestir somente isso...

A voz de Hinata morreu no ambiente, enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça, escondendo seu rosto com a farta franja negra. Confuso Sasuke olhou para a garota dos pés a cabeça, então seus olhos pousaram nas roupas que ela segurava. A calcinha branca, estava sobre a calça do pijama de moletom. O rapaz olhou então, para as pernas nuas e delgadas de Hinata, que estavam cobertas apenas pela sua camiseta do Metálica. Certo ele não tinha pensando naquele detalhe.

- Bem... – começou o Uchiha sem saber o que dizer – eu...

Ambos ficaram em silencio, nervoso Sasuke passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e tentou não olhar para a garota a sua frente, ou pensar em como ela ficava extremamente sexy, com todo aquele cabelo molhado vestida somente com uma camiseta desbotada.

- Merda – praguejou o Uchiha tentando fazer com que sua mente tivesse uma idéia.

Hinata sentiu a quentura do seu rosto aumentar gradativamente, de forma alguma ela ia conseguir olhar de novo para o rosto Sasuke. A moça desejava algum buraco, onde ela pudesse se enfiar e não sair de lá tão cedo. Pelo menos até suas roupas estarem secas de novo.

- Certo – disse Sasuke por fim – coloque as roupas para secarem de novo.

- Mas... – tentou responder Hinata sem levantar o rosto.

Sem dizer uma palavra Sasuke, agarrou as roupas e a toalha da mão de Hinata, e as jogou de qualquer forma, de volta sobre o varal, e sem nenhuma explicação o Uchiha agarrou o braço da Hyuuga e a arrastou sem nenhuma delicadeza, de volta para a sala, e então depois para o enorme corredor.

Assustada Hinata pensou que Sasuke, iria deixá-la trancada mais uma vez no quarto, que ela estava ocupando, mas o moreno passou direito por aquela porta, seguindo corredor adiante. Finalmente eles chegaram quase ao fim daquele imenso corredor, e Sasuke abriu uma porta que estava somente entreaberta. Ali o moreno deixou Hinata parada debaixo da soleira, enquanto ele se encaminhava na direção do seu próprio guarda-roupa.

Sem nenhum cuidado Sasuke procurou por algo dentro do seu armário, deixando que peças de roupa caíssem no chão, sem se importar com aquilo.

Hinata aproveitou o momento para observar o quarto do Uchiha. Era muito mais amplo que o que ela estava usando, havia uma imensa porta dupla de vidro, que dava para algum lugar que Hinata não conseguia dizer onde era. Mais pra frente, havia uma porta simples, que revelava um pedaço da parede de mármore negro, ali devia ser o banheiro deduziu a moça.

O som de tecido sendo rasgado chamou a atenção de Hinata, a garota então voltou sua atenção para Sasuke, e viu o rapaz, rasgar de qualquer forma, um short negro, que parecia ser feito de malha. O trabalho não foi realizado muito bem, a barra ficou parcialmente destruída, e completamente desfiada, o tamanho da peça de roupa reduziu-se drasticamente.

- É provisório – explicou Sasuke, entregando a peça de roupa parcialmente destruída para Hinata.

Sem entender a moça, deixou seus olhos recaírem sobre o short rasgado e o rosto de Sasuke.

O rapaz pareceu irritado quando, Hinata não conseguiu entender, o que ele havia feito.

- Roupa de baixo – explicou o Uchiha.

O rosto de Hinata tingiu-se então rapidamente de vermelho, enquanto ela entendia o que estava acontecendo. De forma alguma, ela não queria usar aquilo, como roupa de baixo... Mas, precisava ser realista. Não tinha roupa alguma naquele lugar, e com toda certeza aquilo seria o máximo que iria conseguir. Era aquilo ou nada. Talvez fosse melhor sentir-se grata.

Com extrema relutância, Hinata estendeu seus dedos tocando na peça que o assassino lhe oferecia, assim que a pegou o rapaz deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e dizendo:

- Pode se trocar aqui.

Por alguns instantes a moça ficou completamente imóvel parada dentro do quarto do Uchiha, na altura do peito segurava sua mais nova roupa de baixo improvisada. Os lábios da Hyuuga ergueram-se num sorriso espontâneo, que a garota teve de controlar para não se transformar numa gargalhada histérica. De forma alguma aquela situação era engraçada, mas o desespero faz com que as pessoas reajam de formas diferentes a situações, adversas.

Recuperando-se Hinata foi à direção á suíte de Sasuke, fechando a porta atrás de si com cuidado. Os olhos perolados percorreram o recinto, a Hyuuga ficou chocada ao perceber a bagunça que estava ali dentro. Toalhas espalhadas, pelo chão junto com tênis e roupas de ginásticas. Pelo visto o assassino, não era lá muito organizado.

Deixando todos os pensamentos de lado, Hinata vestiu o minúsculo short, que Sasuke havia feito para ela, a peça de roupa era tão curta, que foi tranquilamente escondida pela barra da camisa que a garota estava usando. Um pouco desconfiada daquela idéia, a moça abriu a fechou um pouco as pernas, e depois as ergueu. Achou a sensação um pouco estranha, mas estar com aquilo sem sombra de duvidas era melhor do que nada.

Hinata estava pronta para sair do banheiro, quando algo sobre a pia lhe chamou a atenção fazendo com que ela demorasse ali dentro um pouco mais.

Era um pente de cabo preto com alguns dentes faltando. Durante alguns segundos a moça perguntou-se se deveria ou não usa-lo. Então por fim a tentação a venceu. Com pressa a moça de orbes perolados passou o pente rapidamente pelas longas melenas negras, ignorando um pequeno nó que aparecia ocasionalmente. Por fim a moça depositou o pente novamente sobre a pia no mesmo lugar que o encontrara. A moça torceu para que Sasuke, não percebesse que ela o havia utilizado, não era nada educado usar as coisas dos outros, mas Hinata sentia-se muito melhor agora, com o cabelo penteado.

Quando deixou o quarto do assassino, Hinata ficou em duvida para que lugar devia ir. Não tinha nenhum um pingo de vontade de voltar para seu quarto, já que lá não havia nada para fazer. Mas, então para onde ir?

No corredor a moça procurou por Sasuke, mas não o encontrou, por fim Hinata deixou que seus passos a levassem novamente a sala que ficava ao lado da cozinha. Ali a garota encontrou o Uchiha.

Ele estava de costas, sentado desajeitadamente sobre o futon azul-marinho, com um caderno de desenhos aberto sobre as pernas. Hinata viu-o rabiscar sobre o papel, traços finos e rápidos, com a mão esquerda. Ele era canhoto. Curiosa para ver o que ele estava desenhando, Hinata deu um passo em direção a sala.

- A roupa ficou boa? – perguntou Sasuke, sem olhar para trás.

Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se ligeiramente. A audição dele, era quase sobrenatural. Encabulada, a garota demorou alguns segundos para responder:

- Sim... Obrigada.

- Suas roupas vão ficar secas logo.

A Hyuuga não respondeu silenciosamente ela observava por sobre os ombros de Sasuke, o que ele estava desenhando, admirada com a perícia dele. Suas mãos eram delgadas e precisas, e seguravam a lapiseira de uma forma engraçada, tombada de forma bastante acentuada para o lado direito.

Hinata viu os traços finos se juntarem com mais grossos, em horizontais e verticais, formando paredes de várias espessuras. Ela estava completamente entretida, observando aqueles traços, quando Sasuke fechou o caderno, deixando-a sem reação.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Hinata deu um passo para trás, enquanto Sasuke permanecia em silencio, ainda de costas para garota.

- Me desculpe – disse a Hyuuga encabulada – não queria atrapalhar.

- Não atrapalhou – respondeu o Uchiha – apenas estou sem paciência para trabalhar. Sou arquiteto.

- Pensei que fosse somente um assassino...

As palavras escaparam dos lábios rosados de Hinata, antes que ela pudesse se conter. Lentamente ela viu Sasuke se levantar, com um sorriso torto nas faces pálidas, ele parecia ter achado aquela frase engraçada.

- Isso é um segundo emprego – explicou Sasuke – não tempo integral.

Hinata viu o Uchiha juntar de qualquer os papéis que estavam no chão, e formar uma pilha um tanto disforme, logo depois ele colocou tudo aquilo, em cima de uma mesinha onde estava o aparelho telefone.

A garota reparou que ele se mexia com extrema naturalidade naquele ambiente, sem se importar com a presença dela, ou com o fato de estar sendo observado. Vendo-o daquela maneira ninguém diria que ele era um assassino. Seu perfil era contido e serio, mas não estava mais ameaçador como na noite anterior.

- Não vai me deixar trancada no meu quarto? – perguntou Hinata, tentando atrair a atenção do rapaz.

- Por quê? Você não sabe onde está, e duvido que consiga fugir daqui.

As sobrancelhas de Hinata franziram ligeiramente embaixo de sua farta franja. Não podia estar assim tão longe de outras pessoas, ela havia ouvido o barulho de carros trafegando nas ruas. Como ele podia ter tanta certeza, que ela não conseguiria auxilio para fugir.

Vendo a confusão no rosto de Hinata, Sasuke caminhou até uma das janelas, e abriu as cortinas, deixando que a paisagem se revelasse abertamente.

As faces da moça de orbes perolados mostraram um tremendo espanto enquanto ela observava casas e mais casas e varias ruas abandonadas. Era um bairro fantasma. Os carros que Hinata havia ouvido transitavam em ruas muito distantes. No fim daquele bairro.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Hinata espantada, sem olhar na direção de Sasuke.

- Isso já foi um bairro extremamente prospero e nobre na cidade – explicou o Uchiha – a maioria das pessoas que moravam aqui tinham envolvimento com a máfia. Foram eliminadas. O lugar ficou assim, abandonado. Mas as casas não foram vendidas. Como você mesmo pode ver ninguém nunca vem aqui.

- Por que você mora num lugar como esse?

Os olhos cor de ônix cravaram no rosto de Hinata, como um alerta. O rapaz não lhe respondeu a pergunta. Em vez disso, ele deixou a cortinha cair sobre a janela, voltou-se e sentou em seu futon, dessa vez de frente pra Hinata.

- Como eu disse – continuou Sasuke – não preciso deixá-la trancada naquele quarto. Dificilmente você conseguiria escapar daqui sozinha. E ninguém irá desconfiar que você esteja aqui. Se quer realmente ir embora, talvez esteja na hora de responder as minhas perguntas.

O coração de Hinata acelerou dentro de seu peito, ela não tinha duvidas que aquele homem era perigoso. Não podia dizer quem era de verdade. Se revelasse seu segredo, com toda certeza ele a mataria, e toda a família estaria em perigo. Não. Tinha de ficar ali, arranjar tempo até conseguir uma maneira de escapar.

- Certo você quem escolhe quanto tempo vai querer ficar – respondeu o rapaz vendo o silencio da moça.

Hinata encarou-o tentando não vacilar diante daquele olhar frio e negro. Aquele homem tinha completamente o controle da situação.

Com raiva da sua própria incapacidade, a moça desviou o olhar do rosto de Sasuke. Queria ir embora daquele lugar, voltar para sua casa e para as pessoas que conhecia. Estar de volta na segurança do seu mundo...

- Vai rasgar minha camiseta desse jeito.

A voz de Sasuke tirou Hinata do seu devaneio, a moça então percebeu que estivera apertando com força o tecido da camiseta entre suas mãos. O fato de o Uchiha ter-la visto daquela forma a deixou encabulada.

- Até quando eu vou ter que usar suas roupas – perguntou a moça tentando deixar sua voz, tão controlada quanto à do assassino.

- Eu já disse até o seu pijama secar.

- Não posso ficar usando somente meu pijama – rebateu Hinata indignada.

- Certo, então vamos comprar roupas pra você.

- O que? – o tom de voz de Hinata era incrédulo.

- Eu já entendi que você não pode ficar usando somente seu pijama – respondeu o rapaz se levantando e ficando de frente para Hinata – e eu também não estou disposto a ficar lavando-o frequentemente. Não faço isso nem com minhas roupas. Vamos comprar roupas pra você.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, e deixou que sua boca permanecesse ligeiramente entreaberta. Ele não podia estar falando serio podia?

- O que foi? – perguntou o Uchiha irritado – estou tentando resolver seu problema.

- Está me dizendo que vai me levar para sair daqui? Para comprar roupas?

- É a melhor solução – disse o rapaz, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais.

Hinata observou bem o homem a sua frente, tentando perceber se por trás daquelas palavras não havia uma armadilha escondida. Mas o rosto de Sasuke, estava como sempre. Impassível.

- Não posso sair assim – respondeu a moça puxando a camiseta para dar ênfase as suas palavras – muito menos de pijama.

O rapaz olhou de cima abaixo no corpo de Hinata mais uma vez, como se o estivesse avaliando, enquanto aqueles olhos negros percorriam seu corpo a moça sentiu o calor subir por seu pescoço e instalar-se nas duas bochechas.

- Espere aqui – respondeu Sasuke por fim, e saiu da sala deixando a garota sozinha.

Hinata acompanhou-o com os olhos, percebendo mais do nunca que ele falava serio. Realmente o Uchiha iria levá-la para algum lugar para comprar roupas... O coração da moça retumbou em seu peito de encontro com suas costelas. Talvez ela não precisasse ter que esperar tanto... Que outra oportunidade melhor do que aquela ela teria para tentar fugir?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Tenten desligou o telefone depois de mais de meia hora de conversa. Sentia-se exausta e rígida por estar tanto tempo naquela cadeira. Desfez com calma os coques do cabelo castanho, deixando que as melenas onduladas e castanhas caíssem por sobre seus ombros.

Ela estava precisando de um banho, e uma aspirina já que podia sentir o começo de uma enxaqueca chata lhe apontar no fundo de sua mente.

Fazia apenas um dia que Neji havia lhe ligado, ela havia mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho que ele pedira para ela executar. Passara metade da noite em claro, fazendo ligações cobrando favores, tentando descobrir informações sobre o paradeiro de Hinata. Mas não tivera muito sucesso... O seqüestrador era profissional, e extremamente habilidoso. Não tinha nenhum padrão em suas ações, ou alguma pista de sua identidade. A Mitsachi não gostava de admitir, mas, tinha que tirar o chapéu pra aquele cara.

Cansada e com a mente fervilhando Tenten levou a mão a nuca que estava extremamente dolorida. O que ela não daria para uma massagem naquele momento... Com os olhos castanhos inchados, Tenten consultou o relógio de pulso, já fazia algum tempo que Rock Lee saíra, já era para ele estar de volta...

- Onee-chan!!! – o gritou característico veio de fora da porta do escritório, junto com batidas fortes e insistentes – abra já essa porta!

Tenten deixou que um sorriso franco surgisse em seus lábios. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, seu irmão adotivo seria sempre o mesmo. E ela rezava a Deus para que isso não mudasse nunca.

- Está aberta – respondeu Tenten.

A porta se abriu com um grande estrondo, um rapaz alto de corpo delgado, com cabelos negros cortados em tigelinha entrou na sala. Sem nenhuma cerimônia Rock Lee, bateu os punhos na mesa bem em frente a irmã adotiva e começou a gritar:

- O que você pensar que está fazendo trancada aqui dentro trabalhando sem parar? Quando foi sua ultima refeição? Está querendo ficar doente!

- Pare de exagerar Lee!

- Não estou exagerando Tenten – respondeu o rapaz, fazendo um ar de ofendido – você nunca ouve seu irmão, que só quer o seu bem. Só por causa daquele carrapato nojento do Hyuuga, você está trabalhando desde ontem sem parar...

- Não o chame desse jeito - repreendeu Tenten fechando os olhos momentaneamente, às vezes à energia de Rock Lee a deixava cansada somente de olhar.

Emburrado o rapaz cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e virou o rosto para a parede.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou Tenten, na tentativa de mudar de assunto.

O rosto de Lee ficou de repente muito serio, o rapaz soltou um suspiro cansado e sentou na poltrona em frente a mesa do escritório de Tenten. Durante alguns instantes ele nada disse, como se dentro de sua mente estivesse escolhendo as melhores palavras ou o jeito certo de dizer aquilo. Por fim ele respondeu:

- Nada. Nem mesmo uma única pista. Ninguém sabe quem é o cara, e se sabem não vão dizer. Eu realmente estou começando a ficar preocupado com a Hinata-chan...

- Fique tranqüilo, Lee nós somos os melhores rastreadores da máfia. Vamos encontrar a Hinata.

Tenten viu o irmão adotivo fechar o punho sobre seu joelho. Ela o conhecia tão bem, todo seu fôlego e animo inesgotáveis, sua vontade de sempre ajudar as pessoas próximas. O que seria dela se não fosse ele?

- Sabe Tenten, eu fico me perguntando por que a Hinata-chan – disse Rock Lee pensativo – porque não o Neji, ou o pai dela... Será que mais alguém sabe que...

- Eu duvido – respondeu Tenten – tecnicamente nem mesmo nós devíamos saber, que ela é na verdade filha de Hyuuga Hiashi, e não Neji. Esse é um segredo muito bem guardado, talvez o mais bem guardado dos Hyuuga.

- O que você acha que esse seqüestrador quer então Tenten? Já faz muito tempo e ele ainda não entrou em contato com a família... – a voz de Lee tornou-se mais carregada - Você acha que a Hinata está morta...

A Mitsachi sentiu o impacto daquelas palavras, que fizeram com que sua enxaqueca viesse à tona. Ela já tinha pensando naquela possibilidade. E a cada hora que passava o medo dentro dela crescia.

Neji jamais iria perdoá-la, se ela encontrasse apenas o corpo sem vida da Hyuuga. E dentro do seu intimo Tenten também sabia que ele não perdoaria a si mesmo.

Interiormente a Mitsachi riu daquela situação toda, acima de tudo ela queria encontrar Hinata, porque estava preocupada com Neji. Preocupada em como ele iria ficar se perdesse a mulher que amava...

Tenten fechou os olhos, desejava tanto naquele momento uma cama e suas pastilhas de aspirina. Desejava tanto esquecer Neji... Amor. Às vezes esse sentimento podia ser tão patético.

- One-chan você está me ouvindo?

A voz de Lee trouxe a moça de seus pensamentos. Não era tempo para ficar pensando naquilo. Ela precisava se focar nos problemas de imediato.

- Vamos encontrar a Hinata, Lee. Vamos encontrá-la viva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Orochimaru viu a porta do seu escritório fechar-se com um pequeno baque, quando ficou novamente sozinho, um sorriso ferino surgiu em seus lábios descorados. Ele simplesmente adorava, quando homens que se diziam dignos e corretos, vinham correndo para ele, numa tentativa desesperada de resolverem seus problemas. Mal sabiam eles que naquele ato, seus problemas iriam apenas se multiplicarem.

Dignamente, Orochimaru levantou-se e caminhou pelo seu elegante escritório. Estava começando a ficar sem paciência de olhar sempre para as mesmas, peças de esculturas, e os mesmo quadros. Talvez estivesse já na hora de trocar de decorador, e remodelar aquele lugar.

Girando nos calcanhares, o homem extremamente pálido, parou em frente, as suas enormes janelas, que ficavam atrás de sua mesa de trabalho. Valia a pena pagar pelo aluguel exorbitante daquele lugar, apenas para ter uma vista privilegiada como aquela. Ali ele podia enxergar quase toda cidade. Os outros prédios, as ruas movimentadas, os carros de varias cores. Toda aquela agitação típica, das pessoas que iam e vinham, e nem por um segundo imaginavam que ali em cima havia um homem a observar todos. Um homem com o poder de mandar assassinar qualquer uma daquelas pessoas, apenas como um capricho.

Orochimaru deixou que seus olhos saíssem da janela e pousassem sobre sua mesa. Estava apenas no meio do expediente ainda tinha trabalho a fazer.

Calmamente ele sentou na sua cadeira de couro, e mais uma vez leu a manchete do jornal que continuava sobre sua mesa que dizia em letras garrafais: **Seqüestro na família Hyuuga. **

A matéria do jornal, era comprida, e dava poucos detalhes sobre o caso. Mas Orochimaru, conseguira entender que a policia também estava envolvida, o que denunciava que os Hyuugas estavam desesperados, enquanto ele estava começando a sentir-se levemente irritado com aquilo.

Com extrema agilidade Orochimaru, apertou um digito no seu aparelho de telefone e falou no viva-voz, com sua secretaria, que estava na sala adjacente:

_- Recebi alguma ligação do senhor Uchiha Sasuke? _

_- Nenhuma senhor até esse momento. _– a voz daquela jovem mulher, sempre era eficiente.

_- Quando ele ligar, passe-o imediatamente para mim, mesmo que eu esteja em reunião. _

Orochimaru não esperou a resposta da secretaria, desligou o aparelho, amassou o jornal e tacou-o na lata do lixo embaixo de sua mesa, onde era seu lugar.

Com elegância, o homem extremamente pálido reclinou-se na sua cadeira, e fechou os olhos, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para sua próxima reunião.

- Então Sasuke-kun – disse Orochimaru em voz alta, para si mesmo na sala vazia – você quer brincar de gato-rato. Apesar de saber que eu nunca perco...

**OoOoOoOoO **

_Yare mina-san!! Aqui estou com mais um capítulo dessa fic! _

_Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! Estou tentando deixar os capitulos cada vez maiores! _

_Quero agradecer de coração a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa fic, _

_aquelas que mandam reviews (principalmente), aquelas que não mandam, mas ajudam fazendo os hits aumentarem_

_de verdade obrigada! _

_Nos vemos nos proximos capitulos! _

**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais: **

**Viic Girotto, Hanae Ichihara, Melly Hyuuga, FranHyuuga, Izzy Doll, **

**Tilim, Guida-Hyuuga, Asakura Yumi, Elara-chan, Lust Lotu's, aikochibi, marcy bolger. **

Reviews?


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei fato. Kakashi-sensei me pertence por toda eternidade fato.**

* * *

**Legenda: **_italico: _lembranças, ou sonhos

sublinhando: fala ao telefone.

**Boa Leitura! **

**OoOoO  
**

_Por acaso uma pessoa que vive dessa maneira_

_Não tem nada a temer?_

_Não sabe o que é se dobrar de medo?_

_Mas eu... _

_( Fruits Basket, volume 14)_

**OoOoOoO **

Neji caminhou silenciosamente pelos corredores de pedra daquele lugar subterrâneo, os passos ressoavam nas paredes num tique-taque lamuriento. O rapaz então alcançou por fim, a porta metálica que já havia sido concertada desde o seqüestro de Hinata. No painel digital que ficava ao lado direito, o rapaz digitou uma senha de quatro dígitos. A porta então abriu-se silenciosamente, dando passagem a Neji.

O Hyuuga entrou dentro daqueles cômodos percorrendo o lugar com seus olhos albinos. Tudo estava como ele se lembrava. A sala impecavelmente limpa e arrumada, com seus moveis, um tanto retrógrados, as luzes douradas que vinham dos abajures, nos cantos daquele lugar, e os quadros de flores, com suas molduras requintadas e elegantes.

Mas havia o silencio, a ausência total de som e ruídos que penetrava lentamente nos ouvidos do rapaz, indicando que ele estava sozinho ali. Que não havia a presença de mais ninguém naquele lugar. O silêncio que indicava que Hinata ainda não havia voltado.

Neji sentiu a raiva deslizar por sob sua pele como uma víbora traiçoeira e nojenta. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer para que aquela angústia fosse embora. Por fora, ele era a imagem do domínio e do autocontrole, mas por dentro estava se torturando a todo instante, perguntando-se, se culpando, desejando vê-la novamente em casa, ao seu lado em segurança.

Mas, não havia noticias. Um dia e uma noite haviam se passado, e sua prima ainda estava desaparecida. Sem qualquer sinal, que indicasse que ela estava bem, que estava viva...

Aquelas dúvidas provocaram ânsia de vomito no rapaz. Só de pensar por alguns milésimos de segundo na morte da prima, Neji sentia-se doente e completamente enraivecido. Como seria uma vida sem ter-la por perto? Era algo inimaginável.

Sem rumo certo, o rapaz caminhou pelos corredores com carpetes, e acabou indo parar em frente ao quarto de Hinata. Vagarosamente o rapaz, girou a fechadura na mão, e entrou no quarto.

Ali dentro nada havia sido arrumado ainda, a cama ainda estava bagunçada, lençóis e edredons numa confusão geral sobre o colchão. No chão as pantufas pareciam ter sido atiradas ao léu de qualquer maneira, e ao lado delas jazia aberto virado com as folhas pra baixo, o livro que Hinata estivera lendo aquela noite.

Com cuidado Neji abaixou-se e tirou o livro do chão, deixando-o então em cima da mesinha de cabeceira da prima. Algo pareceu espatifar-se dentro do seu peito, de repente aquele silêncio era algo gritante nos ouvidos do rapaz, o desespero ameaçou engolfa-lo. Neji sentou-se na cama levando as mãos aos cabelos que caiam soltos por seus ombros, sentiu o canto de seus olhos pinicarem, e quis rir daquela sensação.

Era realmente alguém patético, e sem salvação.

O formigamento no canto de seus olhos claros aumentou, e aquela sensação, que há muito tempo não sentia lhe trouxe uma memória...

_**OoOoOoOoO **_

_Ele estava chorando. O medo era um animalzinho que havia se enfiado dentro do seu corpo, e ficava se mexendo desconfortavelmente. As lágrimas ingratas escorriam pelo seu nariz, e suas bochechas, deixando seu rosto ardido e dolorido. _

_As mãos agarravam com força os joelhos, que estavam encostados com muita força no peito magro. Ele não queria voltar para a sala de tiros. Ele não conseguia fazer aquilo, não conseguia. Aquela arma era muito pesada, ele nunca conseguiria maneja-la direito. Mas, seu pai não queria desculpas, ele queria resultados, e se ele não os mostrasse, então ele iria apanhar... De novo. Só de pensar naquilo, o medo revirou-se em sua barriga. _

_Neji então encostou as costas ainda mais contra o tronco da árvore que estava usando para se esconder. A terra embaixo das suas pernas estava levemente molhada, e recendia um cheiro gostoso de mato e água. Se ele não estivesse com tanto medo, do pai o encontra-lo ele até poderia apreciar aquele lugar. O enorme jardim possuía uma variedade incrível de plantas e flores, uma se destacando mais que as outras. _

_Cansado o menino respirou fundo e relaxou um pouco o corpo, não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava ali escondido. Seu pai devia estar uma fera, o procurando..._

_De repente, Neji percebeu que não muito longe dali a folhagem verde lustrosa de uma samambaia estava se mexendo. Então era isso, ele havia sido encontrado, o menino então cravou novamente as mãos nos joelhos esperando pelo pior. _

_Mas, não foi o 'pior' que o encontrará. Uma bola de borracha vermelha havia rolado pela terra e parado por fim batendo em seu pé. Atrás dela surgindo detrás das samambaias, uma garotinha apareceu, vestindo um macacão azul e com um dos joelhos arranhados. _

_Neji deixou que o espanto tomasse conta de seu rosto. Ele sabia obviamente quem ela era. Já havia a visto de longe, andando de mãos dadas com o pai, seu tio. A única prima que possuía. Hinata. _

_O medo revirou-se novamente no estomago do menino, ela podia contar para o tio, pai de Neji, que ele estava escondido ali, naquele jardim, e então ele estaria realmente perdido._

_Neji apertou a barra dos shorts, esperando vê-la sair correndo dali e ir avisar seu pai. Mas ela não se moveu. Durante alguns instantes a garotinha permaneceu ali parada, olhando para a figura do menino, franzindo ligeiramente a testa, como se não conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo. _

_Por fim a menina então aproximou-se lentamente e sentou-se também na terra de frente para Neji. O garoto não pode deixar de observar, como o rostinho dela era pequenino, e que aquele cabelo curtinho e muito preto ficava bem nela. _

_- Você está chorando... – disse Hinata muito baixinho, como se estivesse contando um segredo – Por que está chorando? _

_A pergunta insultou Neji, rapidamente ele passou os braços pelo rosto, limpando as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas que haviam escorrido, e nem se importou se aquilo deixou seu rosto ainda mais manchado. _

_- Não estou chorando – respondeu o rapazinho muito bravo. _

_O rostinho de Hinata ficou confuso, a menina então enfiou o dedo indicador na terra fazendo um pequeno buraco. Neji também ficou em silencio observando a prima. _

_- O que está fazendo aqui então? – perguntou Hinata por fim, quebrando o silencio, e limpando o dedo sujo na roupa. _

_- Estou me escondendo. – respondeu Neji, sem saber se era uma boa idéia dizer aquilo para ela. _

_- Serio? Está brincando de esconde-esconde, eu também posso? _

_- Não estou brincando - disse Neji com a voz irritada – estou me escondendo do meu pai. _

_- Por quê? Quem é seu pai? _

_Uma sobrancelha castanha elevou-se no rosto contraído do garoto. Na sua frente Hinata parecia bastante interessada, esperando uma resposta. Neji respirou muito fundo, antes de responder. _

_- Meu pai queria que eu aprendesse a atirar, mas a arma que ele quer que eu use, é muito pesada e eu não consigo... Eu não queria desapontá-lo, então eu fugi mesmo sabendo que isso ia deixar ele mais bravo. _

_- Por que você não diz pro seu pai, que você não consegue? – perguntou Hinata inocentemente. _

_- Por que ele não tolera desculpas ele quer que eu aprenda meu pai ele..._

_- Quem é seu pai? – perguntou de novo a garotinha – talvez o meu pai possa falar com ele, então..._

_Os olhos albinos de Neji encararam a prima profundamente, enquanto ele respondia. _

_- Hyuuga Hizashi. _

_A resposta pareceu pegar Hinata de surpresa, seus olhos cor de perolas se arregalaram enquanto ela respondia: _

_- Então você é o Neji-nisan! Você é o meu primo. _

_O garoto não entendeu, porque de repente ela parecia tão empolgada, realmente ela parecia feliz por telo conhecido, aquilo o deixou sem reação. Mas não por muito tempo. _

_Os dois primos então ouviram passos e vozes não muito distantes dele. Alguém os estava procurando. Hinata agarrou então a manga da blusa de Neji, e falou lhe sussurrando nos ouvidos. _

_- Suba na árvore ni-san. _

_Sem perder tempo o garoto seguiu o que Hinata havia lhe dito, e içou seu corpo para o tronco mais baixo da árvore, mas ele não parou, continuou subindo, tentando ser o mais silencioso possível. Então ele parou tentando se camuflar na folhagem e espiando lá embaixo para ver o que estava acontecendo. _

_Neji então viu o pai sair também detrás das samambaias e encontrar Hinata ali sozinha, o coração do garoto batia muito rápido contra suas costelas. _

_- Hinata? – perguntou Hizashi surpreso, ele parecia completamente fora de lugar ali no jardim, já que estava usando um terno de risca de giz – O que está fazendo aqui fora? _

_- Eu vim pegar a minha bola – respondeu a garotinha mostrando com o dedo o objeto de borracha vermelho. _

_- Certo, mas eu acho que já está tarde pra você ficar brincando aqui fora. Você viu meu filho? _

_Rapidamente Hinata balançou a cabeça em negativa, sem emitir nenhum som. Hizashi pareceu acreditar na menina, virou as costas então e foi embora resmungando: _

_- Onde aquele garoto se enfiou?_

_Neji e Hinata esperaram até o jardim estar totalmente silencioso de novo para voltarem a se falar. O garoto então abriu um pequeno espaço entre os galhos da árvore, e perguntou para a prima que estava lá embaixo e havia pegado à bola no colo: _

_- Por que você fez isso? Por que me ajudou? _

_Hinata então virou o rosto na direção do primo sorrindo abertamente e respondeu: _

_- Porque eu não quero que sinta medo ni-san... Então eu te protejo..._

_**OoOoOoOoOoO **_

A frase dita pela prima, muito tempo atrás ficou ecoando nos ouvidos de Neji. Hinata havia lhe dito que o protegeria, sendo que aquele era seu papel seu dever. Era dele e de mais ninguém a missão de proteger a Hyuuga. Mas, aquilo para ele era muito mais que um dever, estava muito mais acima do que uma obrigação imposta pela família. Ele amava Hinata. Não sabia dizer quando aquele sentimento surgira em seu coração, tomando conta de sua razão, de sua mente, como uma planta rasteira que cresce se alastrando por todos os lugares imagináveis.

Não tinha importância, se aquele era um sentimento impossível, que nunca teria futuro, apenas queria ter a certeza que Hinata estaria sempre protegida, em segurança. Acima de tudo, seu único dever era protegê-la.

Mas falhará miseravelmente. A culpa de aquele quarto estar completamente vazio naquele momento era dele. Se naquela noite, ele não tivesse afogado suas mágoas com a bebida. Se não tivesse buscado um refugio para não ter de enfrentar a verdade de saber que Hinata nunca seria dele, então talvez aquele maldito assassino que invadira sua casa, estivesse morto naquele momento.

O ódio percorreu as veias de Neji como fogo que se alastra por cima da grama seca. O rapaz estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos, que não ouviu passos abafados no corredor. A pessoa então se aproximou lentamente vendo a figura de Neji, e bateu com delicadeza na porta do quarto, para alertar sua presença.

O rapaz então olhou assustado para Tenten, que estava parada na soleira da porta. A mulher vestia-se de forma elegante, num terninho bem cortado de cor caramelo. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados estavam soltos pelos ombros de forma displicente. Neji ficou surpreso ao perceber que nos dois anos que não a virá, ela não havia mudado nada.

- Tenten – disse Neji em tom calmo.

- Eu vim entregar meu primeiro relatório – explicou a mulher mostrando a pasta preta que carregava nas mãos – me disseram que você estaria aqui embaixo, atrapalho?

- Não – respondeu o rapaz assumindo um tom profissional – alguma novidade?

Os olhos amendoados da Mitsachi se desviaram do rosto do rapaz, ela sentia-se uma completa fracassada por estar ali e ter de dizer a ele que ainda não havia encontrado nada.

Com bastante expectativa, Neji foi em direção a Tenten e tirou-lhe a pasta das mãos, seus olhos albinos leram as palavras numa ânsia desmedida buscando ali algo em que ele pudesse se agarrar, para ter Hinata de volta, mas a medida que as paginas eram viradas, o rosto do rapaz se transformou numa mascara de desgosto.

- Eu sinto muito Neji... – comentou Tenten – por tudo...

- Eu sei que você está fazendo seu trabalho Tenten, eu não confiaria essa tarefa a mais ninguém.

O silencio caiu pesado como uma mortalha de chumbo entre os dois, Neji virou as costas para a mulher a sua frente e caminhou a esmo pelo quarto de Hinata. Lentamente então o rapaz tirou o terno cinza e deixou o paletó sobre a poltrona que estava próxima. Os olhos castanhos de Tenten observavam com ânsia cada movimento do Hyuuga.

Havia tantas coisas que ela desejava dizer a ele. Tantas perguntas que nunca haviam sido pronunciadas, tantas respostas escondidas naquele silencio opressor. Desde o inicio ela sabia que Neji não era apaixonado por ela, como havia sido ingênua de imaginar que um relacionamento como aquele em algum momento podia dar certo?

Mas ela tentará de todas as formas possíveis conquista-lo, faze-lo esquecer Hinata. Amava-o de uma maneira tão doentia, que chegava a não se importar de ouvir toda vez que eles estavam em sua cama fazendo sexo, e ele pronunciar o nome dela, numa ladainha sem fim ou como um mantra sagrado. Somente Hinata, nada mais.

Não havia espaço na vida de Neji para outra mulher, não havia espaço para nada mais na vida de Neji.

E mesmo sabendo de tudo isso vendo-o agora parado na sua frente de costas, seu coração palpitava como um louco e seus dedos se retorciam de desejo para poderem percorrer aquele cabelo cor de chocolate. Mas se aprendera algo nos dois anos depois do termino daquele namoro era que Neji, não era para ser seu. E mesmo ela desejando-o ardentemente tinha de se controlar, e lembrar a si mesma que estava ali a negócios.

- Neji – chamou a Mitsachi atraindo a atenção do rapaz – há algo que precisamos conversar.

- Se é sobre dinheiro Tenten eu já disse...

- Não é sobre dinheiro – cortou a mulher – eu já lhe disse que se conseguir terminar o trabalho, então vou te cobrar de uma forma diferente.

- Certo... Então sobre o que quer discutir?

Os olhos perolados do Hyuuga pararam no rosto de Tentem com muita atenção. Seu rosto não demonstrava nada, a não ser concentração em ouvir tudo. A morena engoliu em seco, pensando em como dizer aquelas palavras... Como amenizar o peso que elas carregavam.

- Se eu não encontrar a Hinata em quinze dias – começou Tenten – eu vou da-la como morta...

- O que? – a pergunta de Neji parecia mais um urro, sem pensar o rapaz jogou longe a pasta que estava em suas mãos – Não pode fazer isso Tentem você tem de achá-la!

- Neji, por favor, seja razoável e pense comigo, se o seqüestrador não fizer contato com a família nesse período então existe a grande possibilidade dela já estar morta...

- E você quer que eu faça o que? – indagou o rapaz agora sublinhando bem às palavras – quer que eu acredite que minha prima foi seqüestrada, para depois ser morta e seu corpo ser largado numa cova qualquer? Não Tentem eu não posso aceitar isso, esse é o trabalho que eu faço. Esse não pode ser o destino da Hinata!

- Você tem de entender – continuou a Mitsachi exasperada – que se o prazo que eu te dei acabar, então mesmo eu sendo uma ótima rastreadora, terei muito pouco o que fazer.

A frase acertou em cheio o Hyuuga, de repente seus olhos tornaram-se enevoados e distantes, como se ele tivesse tentando se livrar do assunto. Então o silencio voltou a pairar entre os dois, pesado opressor.

Por fim Neji foi em direção a pasta que havia sido jogada longe ajoelhou-se e pegou-a nas mãos. Tentem nada disse, quando o rapaz caminhou de forma resoluta em sua direção, e parou apenas a três passos de distancia, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Ache-a – pediu Neji em voz baixa – E se... Se não for possível, encontre seu corpo. Ela deverá ter no mínimo um funeral digno.

Um nó apertado formou na garganta de Tentem, ele estava tão perto. E mesmo assim ela não ousava toca-lo, não ousava ultrapassar aquela barreira que eles haviam criado ao redor deles.

- Está certo – confirmou a moça, tentando manter seu timbre controlado – Agora Neji sobre nós eu queria...

- Agora não Tentem outra hora nós falamos sobre esse assunto.

Doeu. O tom de voz tão casual e despreocupado dele atingiu Tentem em seu âmago. Ela não precisava das palavras certas, pra saber que tinha sido recusada, mais uma vez deixada de lado. Neji não sentia nada por ela.

A moça lutou contra a vontade avassaladora que sentiu de correr até o rapaz e despejar nele em forma de gritos e protestos, toda a revolta que estava entalada em sua garganta, durante todo aquele tempo em que ele havia se comportado como se ela não existisse, como se nunca houvesse acontecido nada entre eles, a não ser transas ocasionais.

Mas com uma profunda respiração a moça tentou acalmar aquela fúria. Já havia se rebaixado muito, não precisava agora dar um escândalo. Até mesmo porque sabia que aquilo não iria representar nada para Neji. Mas, mesmo assim a moça deixou apenas uma frase escapar de seus lábios:

- Sabe, eu fico me perguntando Neji, se realmente vai haver um momento pra gente falar desse assunto...

Sem esperar uma resposta, e sabendo que não receberia nenhuma, Tentem deixou o quarto, ouvindo o batuque abafado de suas sandálias contra o carpete, a mulher não foi muito longe, parou no meio do corredor levando a mão no peito, que parecia ter sido partido de novo.

Será que ela nunca aprendia a lição? Era uma completa idiota por amar Hyuuga Neji.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke não deixou Hinata esperando por muito tempo, logo ele estava de volta à sala trazendo uma pequena sacola de roupas nas mãos. Os olhos perolados de Hinata olharam aquilo de maneira intrigada.

De quem seriam aquelas roupas? E porque o rapaz as guardava?

Sem muita cerimônia o rapaz então deixou a sacola de roupas no chão, e olhou diretamente. A moça ficou sem saber o que fazer diante daquilo.

- O que está esperando? – perguntou o rapaz – escolha algo que te sirva.

- Mas... De quem são essas roupas? – perguntou Hinata desconfiada.

- Isso faz diferença?

Hinata abaixou a cabeça envergonha, é claro que aquilo fazia diferença, principalmente pra ela.

- Eram da minha mãe – respondeu o rapaz desviando o rosto.

- Eram? – perguntou Hinata gentilmente.

- Ela morreu – explicou o Uchiha simplesmente.

Os olhos perolados da moça tornaram-se mais suaves agora, enquanto ela olhava para a sacola de roupas a sua frente. O quanto custava para aquele homem misterioso, deixar ela usar as roupas de sua mãe?

- Sinto muito – disse Hinata sinceramente.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim – respondeu Sasuke, dando para a moça um sorriso cínico que ela não foi capaz de entender.

Agora que o mistério das roupas tinha sido esclarecido, Hinata ajoelhou-se em frente a sacola de roupas, e tentou encontrar ali algo, que lhe agradasse nem que fosse só um pouco. Não podia ser muito exigente.

Mas, a tarefa acabou sendo mais fácil do que a moça previra, apesar das roupas estarem fora de moda há muito tempo, Hinata encontrou um vestido azul de alças finas, com babados delicados de renda nas bordas, a peça de roupa rapidamente chamou sua atenção lhe agradando de imediato.

- Acho que já escolhi – respondeu Hinata vacilante olhando para Sasuke.

- Certo, então vá se trocar enquanto eu tomo um banho.

Seguindo as instruções do Uchiha, Hinata foi para o quarto que estava utilizando naquele momento, fechou a porta atrás de si rapidamente e tirou a camiseta do Metálica, colocando logo em seguida o vestido azul por cima. A ausência de um sutiã, deixou a moça muito desconcertada, mas as alças embora finas pareciam que iriam exercer bem seu trabalho de sustentação. Dentro da sacola Hinata também encontrou duas sapatilhas, uma delas era originalmente brancas, mas o tempo havia-a deixado levemente amarelada. Hinata as calçou e ficou surpresa ao perceber, que elas quase lhe ficavam perfeitas, apenas um pouquinho largas nas pontas dos pés. A moça então fez um leve aceno com os ombros, aquilo era melhor do que andar descalça.

Hinata desejou mais uma vez estar no banheiro de Sasuke, para utilizar seu pente, mas teve de se contentar em passar rapidamente a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos. Quando terminou a moça saiu do quarto, e foi em direção a sala. Ficou surpresa ao ver Sasuke voltando da cozinha, com o cabelo levemente molhado. Por que todos os homens do mundo tomavam banho extremamente rápido? Seria algo genético?

O rapaz então parou de chofre, quando viu a moça, seus olhos negros demoraram longamente no corpo da Hyuuga avaliando-a demoradamente naqueles trajes. A inspeção foi tamanha, que Hinata sentiu mais uma vez seu rosto corar. Mas, por fim o rapaz simplesmente virou seu rosto dizendo:

- Por aqui.

Hinata seguiu as costas de Sasuke, tentando alcançar seus passos longos e rápidos, o moreno vestia-se completamente de negro. Desde a calça jeans, até a camiseta que ornava perfeitamente com seu físico escultural. A moça percebeu que aquela cor realçava e muito a tom de pele do rapaz.

A garagem ficava atrás da casa. Era um lugar muito amplo, com capacidade para três carros, embora no momento ali só houvesse dois. Estava completamente bagunçada e empoeirada.

Sasuke foi em direção há um carro esportivo de luxo prateado, Hinata parou então em frente a porta do passageiro esperando que Sasuke a destrancasse, assim que o moreno fez isso, a moça entrou no carro sentindo a quentura do ambiente, e o lamuriar do banco de couro contra suas costas.

- Uma última coisa – informou Sasuke, antes de dar partida no carro, o rapaz então pegou os óculos de sol que estava num dos compartimentos do carro, e os colocou no rosto de Hinata – não tire isso.

- Por quê? – perguntou a moça tendo certeza que aquilo não combinava nem um pouco com ela.

- Seus olhos – explicou o Uchiha – são muito exóticos, podem chamar a atenção e alguém te reconhecer.

Os lábios de Hinata crisparam-se para baixo, com aquela reposta, ela não queria usar aquilo.

- Você vai tirar os óculos? – perguntou Sasuke irritado.

- Não – respondeu a moça cruzando os braços albinos contra seu peito. Ela sabia muito que se dissesse que 'sim' então Sasuke iria abortar a idéia de levá-la para comprar roupas, e então ela perderia sua única chance de tentar uma fuga.

- Ótimo – disse o moreno num tom que encerra discussões.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke dirigiu habilmente pelo estacionamento do shopping, o sol já começava a se encaminhar para o horizonte, mas mesmo assim ele era o único astro reinando sobre um céu azul anil e sem nuvens.

Aquele não era horário para se estar num shopping, então porque aquele maldito lugar estava tão cheio de carros?

Irritado Sasuke soltou um suspiro alto, virando o volante e dando mais uma volta pelo lugar. Ele odiava grandes aglomerações de pessoas, não podia se dizer que era do tipo sociável. Por isso mesmo ele evitava ao máximo aquele tipo de lugar, até que ele se encontrava numa situação – tipo não haver comida alguma em sua casa – que ele tinha de voltar ao mundo social, mesmo odiando a experiência.

E aquela prometia ser uma experiência apavorante. Onde ele estava mesmo com a cabeça de trazer a vitima do seu seqüestro para um lugar como aquele? E por falar nela. A garota ao seu lado parecia completamente extasiada de estar num lugar como aquele. Sua expressão era de admiração, ela estava pasma com o tamanho do estacionamento, com as pessoas que transitavam ali, sem lhes dar a mínima atenção. Pelo visto, ela não saia muito daquele cofre forte onde ele a encontrara... Algo bastante suspeito.

Finalmente o rapaz encontrou uma vaga, com extrema agilidade ele parou o carro, e desligou o motor, virando então em direção a Hinata.

- Certo – começou o Uchiha – regras. Numero um, você não corre não grita, e não vai ao banheiro. Numero dois, você anda ao meu lado sempre para que eu possa te ver. Três nada de gracinhas. Nós vamos entrar ali comprar o que precisamos e sair daqui bem rápido ok?

- Sim... – respondeu a moça vacilante.

Sem responder nada então o rapaz saiu do carro, e Hinata o seguiu, durante alguns instantes então a moça ficou olhando para o rapaz, até atrair sua atenção.

- O que foi? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Você não vai armado?

- Não, eu não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém.

O silencio pairou entre eles, Hinata abaixou sua cabeça escondendo seu rosto, idéias de fugas começavam a surgir aos montes na mente da moça. Ele não estava armado, suas chances tinham dobrado.

- Não tenha esperanças – comentou Sasuke como se pudesse ler mentes – minhas mãos também podem ser usadas como armas letais.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Os dois entraram pelas portas de vidro do shopping que se abriram automaticamente, assim que eles se aproximaram. Lá dentro o ambiente estava muito fresco e convidativo, devido ao ar-condicionado estar sempre ligado.

Hinata deixou seus olhos vagarem por aquele lugar. Desejou muito poder tirar os óculos de sol, mas não queria irritar Sasuke, deixou então sua atenção, ser absorvida, pelas pessoas que andavam pelo lugar. Tudo era muito claro amplo, e iluminado. As lojas exibiam uma infinidade de produtos, ali você poderia encontrar quase tudo.

Ao seu lado, o rapaz parecia cada vez mais mal-humorado, até que a moça percebeu que ele não estava gostando de estar ali, a aglomeração das pessoas era o que o irritava.

- Vamos primeiro atrás de roupas pra você – informou o Uchiha, indo em direção aos elevadores panorâmicos, que levavam até o segundo andar.

As próximas duas horas passaram-se muito rápido na opinião de Hinata. Sasuke deixou-a completamente livre, para entrar e escolher em qualquer loja aquilo que ela preferisse. Sem se importar com o preço. Ele parecia não ligar muito para dinheiro também.

A principio a moça de orbes perolados sentiu-se constrangida de estar fazendo aquilo. Escolhendo roupas para si mesma, com alguém a seguindo em silencio o tempo todo. Ela sabia que os olhos cor de ônix, não se desgrudavam de sua pessoa. Nem mesmo quando ela ia a algum provador, experimentar uma peça de roupa.

Sasuke era silencioso e reservado, nunca dava opinião sobre os gostos, ou sobre as roupas que Hinata escolhia. Caminhava atrás dela simplesmente com as mãos nos bolsos, e com o semblante sem expressão.

Várias vezes a moça pensou em tentar puxar algum assunto com ele, mas as palavras sempre acabavam morrendo antes mesmo de alcançarem sua língua. E então logo depois o remorso lhe atingia. Não deveria estar estar tentando ser simpática com aquele homem. Ele era seu seqüestrador, e um assassino frio. Embora naquele momento, ele parecesse uma pessoa comum, como qualquer outra daquelas que estavam transitando por ali, Hinata não devia deixar-se levar por aquela aparência.

Ela devia se concentrar em tentar uma fuga. Não podia deixar sua atenção ser atraída por outra coisa, acima de tudo ela devia tentar qualquer coisa para voltar para sua casa. Sasuke podia ser muito vigilante e atento, mas não ia conseguir manter aquele mesmo padrão de atenção durante horas sem fim. Em algum momento ele iria vacilar, e Hinata devia estar preparada para aproveitar aquela chance.

A ultima parada para se comprar roupas, foi numa loja de lingeries, dessa vez Sasuke não seguiu Hinata para dentro da loja, ficou do lado de fora, tentando ser paciente e imparcial. No corredor atulhado do shopping, o rapaz segurou as alças das sacolas com força e suspirou entre dentes. Toda aquela situação já estava indo longe demais, ele nunca tinha nem mesmo acompanhado uma de suas namoradas ás compras e agora estava andando com a Hyuuga para baixo e para cima. Algo inaceitável de sua parte.

Quando o rapaz então achava que estava no limite de sua paciência e não iria suportar mais nada, Hinata finalmente saiu da loja, carregando duas sacolas pequenas nas mãos e vermelha como um morando maduro. Aquilo deixou o rapaz curioso.

- O que foi? – perguntou o Uchiha enquanto, tirava as sacolas das mãos de Hinata. Agora ele era seu carregador particular. A tortura parecia que não acabava.

- Nada... – respondeu a moça, não sendo nem um pouco convincente.

- Então por que está vermelha? – continuou insistindo o rapaz.

A pergunta pareceu deixar Hinata ainda mais vermelha, como se aquilo fosse possível.

- É que... – começou a moça vacilante – uma das vendedoras da loja perguntou se você era meu namorado...

- E daí? – indagou Sasuke deixando a Hyuuga ainda mais sem graça – estamos andando juntos, eu estou carregando suas compras, é algo normal às pessoas pensarem isso.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, então escondendo o rosto debaixo do farto cabelo negro. O rapaz sabia que ainda não havia acabado.

- O que você respondeu pra ela? – perguntou o moreno curioso.

- Eu disse que você não era meu namorado – explicou a moça olhando pela primeira vez na direção do rapaz – então ela me pediu pra passar o numero de telefone dela pra você.

Sasuke teve de conter a expressão do seu rosto. Ele não sabia se ficava irritado com Hinata por sentir-se tão envergonhada daquele jeito por causa de algo tão simples, ou com a misteriosa vendedora que lhe passara seu numero de telefone. Mulheres eram muito complexas.

Feitas as compras das roupas, o rapaz por fim conseguiu sentir-se mais aliviado. Agora só faltava a comida.

Os dois então caminharam em direção ao mega mercado que ficava numa das partes mais afastadas do shopping, os corredores estavam começando a ficar mais cheios. Lá fora o dia já devia estar começando a escurecer, embora fosse impossível perceber qualquer mudança, estando debaixo todo tempo daquelas luzes artificiais.

No mercado os papeis se inverteram, Sasuke caminhava na frente guiando o carrinho de compras e tacando de qualquer forma, ali dentro comidas em sua maior semi-prontas e congelados, e Hinata o seguindo com um ar reprovador no rosto delicado.

Por fim a moça acabou quebrando o silencio, enquanto Sasuke seguia pelos corredores examinando as gôndolas, onde a comida se encontrava exposta.

- Nenhuma pessoa pode se alimentar só de comida pronta – comentou Hinata.

- É? – questionou o Uchiha – e por que não?

- Esse tipo de comida não faz bem pra saúde.

- Eu não sei cozinhar. É melhor isso daqui do que ficar com fome.

- Você podia tentar aprender – comentou Hinata.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas olhou para a moça de um jeito incrédulo, como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer algo inimaginável.

Mas, Hinata não se deu por vencida. Da sua forma ela tentou ajudar o moreno a fazer compras, indicou frutas e legumes, e deu dicas para ele dizendo que todas aquelas comidas podiam ser congeladas, e mantidas no freezer sendo assim muito mais praticas e saudáveis. Sasuke não deu atenção para a maior parte das palavras de Hinata, mas muito a contragosto, acabou adicionando no carrinho, coisas como arroz, alguns legumes, e até algumas frutas. Morangos maduros. Ele tinha que admitir que uma mulher conseguia ser insistente quando queria, ele estava sendo vencido pelo cansaço. Não era pra menos, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais suportar ficar naquele lugar.

Mais de uma hora depois, finalmente Sasuke e Hinata deixaram o mercado, carregando varias sacolas. O moreno sentia-se aliviado de finalmente, poder ir para casa. Ao seu lado ele podia dizer que até mesmo a Hyuuga estava um pouco cansada.

Estavam então passando por um corredor que estava um pouco mais cheio que outros. Hinata olhou para a multidão ali concentrada e parou de chofre. Ela sabia o que era aquilo.

- Hinata? – chamou o rapaz que havia dado alguns passos deixando a moça para trás – o que foi? O que está olhando?

- A exposição de flores – explicou a moça – eu fiquei sabendo que iria haver uma exposição na semana passada, mas não sabia que ia ser aqui, e hoje.

Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas encarou o perfil desejoso da mulher a sua frente. Ele estava cansado e irritado, e não via a hora, de deixar aquele lugar. Ele sabia também que muito provavelmente iria se arrepender das palavras que iria pronunciar. Mas ele podia esperar mais cinco minutos.

- Vamos ver as flores – informou o Uchiha irritado caminhando na direção da multidão que estava reunida ali para aquela exposição.

Hinata não precisou ser chamada duas vezes, com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, a moça começou a caminhar pelo lugar observando as varias formas e tipo de plantas que estavam expostas ali. Não demorou muito Hinata estava entretida, ela sempre havia gostado de jardinagem, e se pudesse teria um jardim cuidado somente por ela na mansão Hyuuga, mesmo sabendo que a casa possuía os melhores jardineiros e paisagistas. Ela gostava de sentir as mãos sujas de terra, e observar o crescimento lento e continuou das plantas.

Admirando toda aquela beleza exuberante Hinata parou então em frente a uma roseira. As flores eram de um vermelho carmim, e suas pétalas pareciam seda sendo levemente retorcida nas pontas. Hinata virou-se para comentar com Sasuke, como aquela flor era bonita. Mas não o encontrou em lugar nenhum.

Debaixo das lentes escuras de seus óculos, a moça só conseguia enxergar pessoas que não conhecia. Viu-os se movimentarem por ali, ignorando-a completamente, mas nenhum sinal de Sasuke por perto.

O coração de Hinata começou a lhe martelar muito forte em seu peito. De repente sua mente estava trabalhando muito rápido. Ela sabia que não teria melhor oportunidade do que aquela. Podia simplesmente se embrenhar na multidão, misturar-se e então sair correndo, achar um telefone e ligar para casa... Falar com o primo.

Era um plano muito bom notou a moça, aquele shopping era imenso, seria muito difícil para Sasuke a encontrá-la sozinho.

Sim aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer... Mas, então por que seus pés não se mexiam? Por que ela ainda estava parada ali e não correndo como uma desvairada?

Queria voltar para casa obvio, sentia saudade de toda sua família... Mas, sempre que pensava em casa, a imagem do lugar onde vivia aparecia em sua mente de forma nítida. Uma prisão. Uma gaiola de luxo, construída sob a terra. Enquanto estivesse na mansão Hyuuga estaria sempre presa, protegida daquela forma de outros mafiosos.

Mas, toda aquela proteção a impediam de viver. A moça olhou então ao seu redor e percebeu como havia aproveitado aquele dia. Há quanto tempo ela não saia daquela forma? Há quanto tempo não se divertia daquela maneira.

Não podia ir embora naquele momento. Embora esperar por Sasuke, fosse à coisa errada e mais louca que já fizera em sua vida.

- Espero que eu não esteja desenvolvendo a Síndrome de Estocolmo* - murmurou Hinata baixinho para si mesma.

A moça então deu mais alguns passos, tentando sair do meio daquela confusão toda, quando uma mão forte pousou em seu ombro, e a puxou para trás. Hinata virou-se então dando de cara, com o rosto frio e impassível de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Por que você não f...

- Você viu aquela flor? – perguntou Hinata interrompendo a pergunta, para qual nem mesmo ela tinha uma resposta.

- Que flor?

- Aquela – indicou Hinata com a mão, apontando para a primeira flor que encontrou com os olhos – violetas.

- O que tem as violetas? – perguntou Sasuke confuso.

- Você não as acha bonitas? Eu li uma vez em algum lugar, que é fácil cuidar delas.

- E por que está me dizendo isso?

O rosto de Hinata tingiu-se de vermelho quando ela respondeu, desviando o olhar do moreno:

- Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia se você tivesse uma flor na sua casa... A deixaria menos impessoal...

Uma das sobrancelhas do rapaz, arquearam-se em duvida. Ele sabia claramente que a Hyuuga estava tentando mudar o foco da conversa. Que ela não queria lhe responder a pergunta que ele ia fazer. Aquela mulher era repleta de mistérios.

Tranquilamente então o rapaz, caminhou até onde estava a violeta que Hinata havia lhe mostrado. Não achou nada de especial naquela flor. Não tinha um cheiro inebriante, e as pétalas eram pequenas e miúdas, apenas a cor um púrpura vivo, era algo admirável.

Sem pensar muito naquilo o rapaz, comprou o pequeno vaso de violetas e os mostrou para Hinata dizendo:

- Viu? Agora minha casa está menos impessoal. Vamos embora.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça sorrindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ino estava saindo de uma loja quando os viu. O fato de estar ali, não era nada mais do que uma grande coincidência. Estava se sentindo irritada e deprimida, então nada melhor do que uma tarde no shopping, para aqueles sentimentos incômodos irem embora.

Ela nunca iria imaginar que iria encontrar uma cena como aquela. Seus olhos azuis anil seguiram o casal, até os dois se perderam na multidão.

A mente da loira, então começou a processar aqueles dados muito rápido. Ela tinha que repassar aquela informação. Uma fofoca como aquela não podia ficar esperando.

Andando com passos rápidos, sem em nenhum momento se desequilibrar do salto altíssimo, a loira alcançou o celular que estava no fundo de sua bolsa, rapidamente discou o numero que estava na memória do aparelho, e tentou abafar todos os outros sons ao seu redor.

Os toques seguiram-se mais ninguém atendia.

- Vamos porquinha – murmurou Ino – atende ao telefone.

- _Alo? – _a voz de Sakura era irritadiça do outro lado da linha – _eu espero que você tenha um bom motivo para estar me ligando Ino, estou no meio do meu plantão. _

_- Eu tenho um ótimo motivo _– respondeu a loira falando muito rápido – _eu acabo de ver Uchiha Sasuke, no shopping fazendo compras ao lado de uma mulher. _

O silencio do outro lado da linha, foi demorado. A voz de Sakura estava levemente mais baixa quando ela perguntou:

_- Tem certeza? Era mesmo ele? Quem era ela? _

_- Calma _– pediu Ino para a amiga – _Certeza absoluta que era ele, você acha que eu conseguiria me esquecer daquele físico? Mas, eu não vi ela direito... Acredite se quiser, mas, ela estava usando óculos de sol dentro do shopping! Qual é a do Sasuke agora, pegar as excêntricas? _

_- Você acha que eles estão namorando? _

Foi a vez de Ino demorar alguns momento antes de responder:

_- Eu não sei... Mas, se você quer minha opinião, ta na hora de você fazer uma visitinha surpresa pro Uchiha. _

**OoOoOoOoO **

_Ele estava tendo um pesadelo. O mesmo pesadelo de sempre. _

_Ele sabia que as imagens levemente esfumaçadas que surgiam debaixo de suas pálpebras cerradas, pertenciam ao passado. Ele sabia que aqueles acontecimentos não podiam ser alterados. Sabia que como estava sonhando o medo era inútil e desnecessário. _

_Mas mesmo assim o sonho persistia, e o medo era uma sombra gigantesca atrás de suas costas, que fazia com que seus passos fossem mais difíceis a cada metro percorrido. Ele já sabia o que iria encontrar no final daquele caminho, mas não conseguia ordenar as suas pernas darem meia-volta para sair dali. E aquela maldita sensação de deja-vú o perseguia. _

_Então ele era novamente uma criança. Um garotinho magricela de cabelo rebelde. Estava parado em frente a porta de sua casa, a mochila nas costas pesava sobre os ombros, nas mãos as meias outrora brancas, agora estavam encardidas pingando lama. Estava muito atrasado para o jantar, e provavelmente muito encrencado. A bronca que o pai iria lhe dar já começava a ser sussurrada no limiar de sua audição. _

_Ele então tomou coragem e abriu a porta. Lá dentro estava tudo escuro. As sobrancelhas do garoto se uniram em questionamento silencioso. A casa estava muito quieta, não se ouvia nenhum som, nenhum ruído. _

_Ele sentiu as palmas das mãos ficarem suadas e pegajosas. Algo dentro da mente do garoto gritava para ele não seguir em frente, mas quebrar aquele círculo vicioso parecia impossível. O pesadelo persistia e o menino seguia em frente. _

_Ele andou pelo corredor às escuras, tateando com uma das mãos na parede lisa de madeira. _

_Ele sabia que tinha algo de muito errado naquela situação, algo dentro dele lhe avisando que ele não deveria estar naquele lugar. Seu coração era uma locomotiva desgovernada em seu peito. _

_O garoto aproximou-se então do quarto dos pais. O silencio ainda imperava, ele viu a porta ligeiramente aberta, abaixou-se então e espiou por aquela minúscula fresta. O grito estrangulado ficou preso em sua garganta. _

_Ele os viu jogados de qualquer forma no chão. Seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão, os olhos ainda abertos vidrados fitavam o nada, os membros caídos de qualquer forma em ângulos diferentes. Havia sangue por toda parte, no chão, nos lençóis alvos da cama, nas paredes, e principalmente nos corpos que estavam amordaçados, cada um recebera um único tiro certeiro no coração. Não haviam tido nem mesmo a chance de gritar. _

_O menino mordeu a própria língua para não emitir mais nenhum som. Havia mais um homem no quarto, mas ele estava vivo, parado de frente para os corpos, trajando um terno negro, segurando uma pistola na mão. _

_Algo molhado e pegajoso escorreu pela bochecha do menino, inconscientemente ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto, aquilo era quente e levemente salgado ele percebeu, quando chegou aos seus lábios entreabertos. _

_Lá dentro do quarto, o homem de terno negro cutucou com a ponta de seus sapatos bem engraxados o corpo de seu pai, que se remexeu como algo mole e sem vida. _

_O ódio preencheu o peito do menino, que soltou um rosnado baixo de dentro de sua garganta. _

_O homem ouviu aquilo, e foi em direção a porta e a escancarou, encarando o menino que estava agachado no chão. _

_Olhos cor de perola, observaram Sasuke. Albinos, gelados. _

_Olhos brancos que o garoto nunca foi capaz de esquecer. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Hinata virou-se desconfortavelmente em seu futon, sentia seu corpo cansado e dolorido, mesmo assim o sono não lhe vinha. As pálpebras estavam muito levantadas, enquanto a garota deixava seu olhar vagar pelo teto do quarto, mais uma vez.

Estava muito quente ali dentro, o ar pesado e abafado, a moça sentia-se claustrofobica.

Hinata rolou mais uma vez na cama, sentindo os lençóis saírem de cima do seu corpo. Os lábios rosados bufaram de frustração, tinha de sair dali.

A moça então levantou-se por fim e foi até a porta do seu quarto. A casa estava bastante silenciosa, a noite já ia avançada.

Hinata abriu lentamente sua porta de correr, tentando ser mais cuidadosa possível. Seu plano consistia em ir até a sala tomar um pouco de ar, e depois a cozinha beber um copo de água bem gelado.

A Hyuuga então saiu para o corredor nas pontas dos pés, mas acabou não indo muito longe, atrás de suas costas a moça ouviu uma voz baixa, abafada que murmurava coisas impossíveis de se decifrar.

Hinata sabia que naquele momento ela devia voltar para seu quarto, aquilo seria a solução mais sensata a se tomar, mas ao contrario disso, a moça virou na direção contraria e caminhou até a porta de onde provinha o som.

A porta estava entreaberta, os dedos da moça vacilaram um pouco antes dela os empurrar contra a porta abrindo-a dessa forma.

Os olhos perolados então olharam para dentro do quarto.

Sasuke estava deitado de barriga para cima em sua cama, o lençol havia sido jogado no chão, ele usava apenas um short preto, deixando o resto do corpo completamente a mostra.

Mas os olhos da moça estavam fixos no rosto do Uchiha, que estava contraído, de vez em quando ele balançava a cabeça pronunciando palavras completamente incoerentes.

Hinata sabia que ele estava tendo um pesadelo. E pela sua expressão era algo bastante ruim. A moça então aproximou-se da cama lentamente com a intenção de acorda-lo. Ela sabia muito bem que um pesadelo sempre dava a sensação de impotência para a pessoa.

Hinata chegou perto da cama, e sentou-se na beirada, tentando evitar o contato com o resto do corpo de Sasuke. Os dedos delicados dela então tocaram levemente o ombro do Uchiha tentando acorda-lo.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. A mão de Sasuke voou para o punho de Hinata apertando-o como um grilhão de ferro. A garota tentou soltar-se enquanto sentia os dedos do rapaz apertarem ainda mais deixando marcas em sua pele.

A dor fez com que lágrimas viessem aos olhos da moça, ela tentou então usar a outra mão para se soltar e nesse momento, Sasuke finalmente acordou com um solavanco sentando-se rapidamente na cama, e encarando Hinata.

Por um momento a moça conseguiu visualizar vários sentimentos de uma só vez espelhados nos orbes cor de ônix.

Ódio, amargura, e por fim surpresa.

Os dois se encararam um minuto inteiro em silencio. O coração de Hinata batia de maneira tão descontrolada que ela podia jurar que Sasuke estava ouvindo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno num sibilo perigoso.

- Me desculpe... Eu.

- Acha que pode entrar no meu quarto, sem minha permissão? Está achando que pode transitar livremente por essa casa sua!?... Sai já daqui!

As palavras atingiram Hinata como uma bofetada. De repente a moça sentiu as lágrimas subirem ao seu rosto, e pinicarem o canto de seus olhos. Ela lutou contra aquela sensação que ameaçava despedaça-la ao meio.

- O que está esperando? – inquiriu o rapaz num tom alto de voz.

A moça abaixou sua cabeça, olhou em direção a sua mão. Sasuke seguiu seu olhar e percebeu que estava segurando fortemente o pulso de Hinata, e não havia percebido.

O Uchiha então mexeu lentamente seus dedos libertando a moça. Hinata sentiu o sangue então voltar a circular mais facilmente, pelo seu braço assim como uma dor latejante.

Sem pensar duas vezes a moça levantou-se da cama querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas antes que ela chegasse à porta, a voz carregada de Sasuke a alcançou:

- Hinata, espere!

Sasuke então já estava em pé, segurando o braço de Hinata dessa vez mais delicadamente, fazendo com que ela tivesse de encará-lo.

- Não era minha intenção machuca-la – explicou o moreno – eu estava...

Hinata abaixou seu rosto não querendo encarar o rapaz a sua frente. Sentia-se uma tola por completo. Não queria mais ficar nem mais um minuto naquele lugar. Queria sua casa, seu quarto, seu mundo como era antes. Estava tudo errado, como se o chão tivesse trocado de lugar com o teto. Ela não devia estar ali no meio da noite no quarto com aquele homem. Sentia-se exausta, oca, incapaz de colocar os sentimentos e pensamentos e ordem.

Sasuke deixou seus olhos vagarem até o pulso de Hinata, mesmo com a fraca iluminação que provinha somente da lua invadindo a janela do seu quarto, ele podia ver a marca de seus dedos em sua pele. Não fora intencional, não sabia que ela estava ali. Apenas agarrara a primeira coisa concreta que encontrara enfrentando seu pesadelo.

As coisas tinham ido longe demais. Estavam descontroladas e indo para um rumo desconhecido. E tudo isso era culpa dele e de ninguém mais. O rapaz sabia em seu intimo que nunca deveria ter tirado Hinata de sua casa. Nunca deveria ter-la seqüestrada. Aquela garota era para estar morta. Era para ele ser seu assassino. Então por que não conseguia acabar logo de uma vez com aquele serviço? As respostas que ela hipoteticamente poderiam lhe dar eram mesmo tão importantes assim.

Não havia motivos para aquela convivência desnecessária. O rapaz fechou uma das mãos num punho muito apertado. Estava mais do que na hora de resolver aquela situação toda.

- Hinata – chamou Sasuke num tom de voz baixo e impessoal, mesmo não desejando a moça foi obrigada a olhar para ele.

- Essa tarde – continuou o rapaz – você poderia ter fugido, teve uma chance, por que não foi embora?

Os olhos perolados desviaram-se do rosto concentrado do moreno. Como Sasuke esperava que ela lhe desse uma resposta, se ela não conseguia responder aquela pergunta pra si mesma? Tinha sido loucura, insanidade temporária não ter fugido quando a chance lhe ocorrerá, e agora naquele exato momento a moça arrependia-se da sua hesitação amargamente.

Os olhos escuros e penetrantes do rapaz estavam mais uma vez em seu rosto. Procurando por algo que ela não sabia o que era.

- Você não vai poder esconder as respostas pra sempre de mim – era uma afirmação.

- Eu sei... – respondeu Hinata, dessa vez seus olhos não se desviaram do rosto do Uchiha – estou começando a achar que já está na hora de você ter suas respostas. Independente do que aconteça depois...

Hinata saiu do quarto, antes que o rapaz pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta. Os olhos do moreno ficaram ainda um bom tempo observando o espaço que a moça deixara na sua frente.

_Continua... _

**(Nota da Autora): Síndrome de Estocolmo*. **Estado psicologico onde a vitima de um sequestro, tenta simpatizar com seu captor.

Olá mina-san!!

Então demorei? Sinceramente espero que não.

O que posso falar desse capitulo?

Particularmente não gostei de escreve-lo, estou sentindo as coisas muito paradas nessa fic

mas... As coisas começam a esquentar no proximo.

Acho que isso é bom, pra vocês e pra mim hein?

Queria agradecer mais uma vez de coração, a todas as pessoas que gastam um pouquinho de

seu tempo lendo essa fic.

Principalmente aquelas que gastam mais um pouquinho e me mandam uma review.

Obrigada sempre pelo incentivo e apoio!

Vocês fazem uma autora feliz de verdade.

Eu sempre quero saber o que vocês estão achando,

se está bom ou não!

_**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais: **_

**Viic Girotto, Asakura Yumi, Izzy Doll, Hanae Ichihara, Uchiha Luh, mahara-chan**

**Uvaah, Elara-chan, Kizzy-chan, Lust Lotu's, Hinata Princess, Melly Hyuuga **

**OoOo**

Perdoem qualquer erro que possa ter na fic. Eu corrigi muito por cima

Reviews?


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Certamente que Naruto não me pertence. O loiro é do Kishimoto-sensei. Claramente que Kakashi-sensei é meu! **

**Dica da autora! **( Se possivel ao lerem a fic, ouçam a música **Breathe-me **da cantora **Sia. **Eu simplesmente não consegui parar de ouvi-la enquanto criava este capitulo, por isso acredito que a musica ornou muito bem com o enredo desse capitulo. Creio que a musica deve ser facilmente encontrada no youtube.)

**

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura! **

_"Me aqueça..._

_E me respire..." _

_( Sia - Breathe-me)_

**OoOoOo**

Sakura estacionou o carro no meio fio bem em frente à casa de Sasuke. Suas mãos apertaram com força o volante até seus dedos ficarem dormentes. Ela inspirou fundo uma duas vezes tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração, e os frenéticos pensamentos que dominavam sua cabeça. O segredo era respirar sempre, pra dentro pra fora...

- Ahn... Sakura-chan – chamou Naruto que estava no banco do passageiro, fazendo a rósea perder toda sua concentração – você pode me explicar de novo por que nós estamos fazendo uma visita surpresa pro teme do Sasuke?

Toda a paciência que a médica tinha juntado até aquele momento quase foi perdida, mas Sakura continuou fazendo seus exercícios de respiração antes de responder com os dentes trincados:

- Somos amigos do Sasuke, estamos preocupados com ele. Afinal aquele ingrato nunca telefona pra dar sequer uma noticia. Se ele morresse demoraria uma semana pra alguém achar o corpo dele aqui nesse fim de mundo que ele vive.

- E também, você está curiosa para saber, se é a verdade a noticia que a Ino te deu que ele ta de namorada nova – emendou o loiro de maneira debochada.

Foi demais para os exercícios respiratórios de Sakura suportarem, a rósea perdeu toda a pose e fixou seus olhos esmeraldinos no rosto bronzeado do amigo ao seu lado no carro. Ela estava muito mais do que espantada.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou a médica.

- Sabe Sakura-chan, eu não sou detetive da policia por um mero acaso.

- O Sasuke te contou alguma coisa? – continuou a moça ignorando a ultima frase de Naruto – então é verdade ele está mesmo namorando? Quem é ela?

- O Sasuke não me disse nada – respondeu Naruto com voz entediada – ele nunca me contaria esse tipo de coisa. Eu fiquei sabendo da fofoca porque o Gaara me contou, ele ouviu isso da Ino também.

- Deus do céu – comentou a medica desgostosa – depois dizem que nós mulheres é que somos as fofoqueiras.

Sem esperar uma resposta de Naruto, Sakura abriu a porta do carro e pulou pra fora. Passou as palmas das mãos sobre o delicado conjunto de saia e blusa que tinha escolhido pra aquela ocasião. Nada muito formal, apenas elegante, tudo combinando com seus sapatos de saltos finos italianos. Queria passar a impressão para Sasuke, de que ela havia acabado de sair do serviço e passara ali como cortesia, embora naquele dia ela não tivesse nem chegado perto do hospital. Tinha passado o dia no cabeleireiro fazendo as unhas, passando por massagens com óleos aromáticos, e por fim fazendo uma maquiagem quase que imperceptível. Tinha plena certeza de que Sasuke não notaria absolutamente nada daquilo, afinal nenhum homem notava, mas se ela aparecesse ali como sempre saia do serviço de verdade. Descabelada, com as roupas amassadas e fedendo a sangue, e com o esmalte lascado, então provavelmente ele iria notar aquele seu estado lastimável, e então nem de longe ele teria vontade de chegar perto dela. Os homens sempre esperam que as mulheres estejam bonitas e perfumadas, quase como se elas não fossem criaturas humanas. E as mulheres para conquistarem os homens se submetem a todos os tipos de tratamento de beleza, buscando sempre sua melhor imagem, para ser exibida. É um circulo vicioso nojento pensou Sakura consigo mesma.

A rósea então parou na calçada em frente ao seu carro, Naruto estava saindo do veiculo apenas naquele momento, seu rosto entediado mostrava que ele não estava nem um pouco animado de estar ali.

- Ele vai nos expulsar – comentou Naruto alcançado a rósea – ele sempre faz isso.

- Não hoje – respondeu Sakura – eu só saio daqui com a resposta que eu quero.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto rolaram em suas órbitas, o loiro gemeu baixinho enquanto seguia a amiga para frente da casa de Sasuke e tocava a campainha.

Já era fim de tarde, uma luz alaranjada se alongava pelas ruas silenciosas do antigo bairro Uchiha. Dentro da casa o silencio era total. Se Sasuke estivesse lá dentro, então com certeza ele os estava ignorando.

- Eu disse – cochichou Naruto no ouvido de Sakura – ele não quer a gente aqui, vamos embora!

A moça ignorou completamente o comentário do amigo, e continuou de forma insistente tocando a campainha. Ela não tinha ficado horas num salão de beleza à toa.

Finalmente então eles ouviram passos atrás da porta, seguindo pelo som de uma chave sendo destrancada. Nervosa Sakura passou mais uma vez, a mão pela camisa de seda alisando-a. Tinha de se acalmar, e colocar um lindo sorriso nos lábios. A porta então se abriu.

Mas, não era Sasuke que havia lhes atendido.

Segurando a porta, e aparecendo somente por uma fresta, Hinata olhava para o casal a sua frente sentido-se completamente envergonhada, pelo fato dos dois estarem olhando de volta para ela de olhos arregalados e bocas abertas.

- Hum... O Sasuke está? – perguntou Naruto, depois de alguns momentos tentando quebrar o gelo daquela situação bizarra. Era a primeira vez que ele ia à casa do amigo e uma mulher atendia a porta.

- Ele ainda está trabalhando – informou a Hyuuga baixinho – mas, vocês podem entrar e esperar por eles se quiserem.

Ouve um prolongado silencio entre eles, Sakura parecia estar petrificada olhando para Hinata. Naruto forçou uma de suas mãos nas costas da amiga para que ela andasse e entrasse na casa.

Sakura não percebeu aquele movimento, a única coisa que conseguia pensar naquele momento, era que Ino estava certa. Sasuke estava realmente de namorada nova...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Do outro lado da cidade, uma limusine preta e brilhante estacionou em frente a um bar com uma fachada caindo aos pedaços. O lugar era um antro mal cheiroso e desprezível, cheio do pior tipo de gente.

A presença daquele carro elegante atraiu a atenção de vários curiosos, mas nenhum deles ousou se aproximar. Acima de tudo aqueles que estavam ali sabiam seu lugar.

O homem elegante dentro do carro vestia um caríssimo terno claro naquele momento, a camisa que cobria seu peito era feita de seda, quase tão branca quanto o tom albino de sua pele.

Orochimaru, desceu lentamente o vidro fume de sua limusine e ficou observando a porta, quase totalmente destruída da frente do bar. Seus olhos dourados então foram atraídos pela única luz de néon que ainda brilhava de maneira esverdeada no letreiro daquele lugar. Uma mulher vestindo um mini-vestido de couro saiu de uma das ruelas mal iluminadas e quase tentou se aproximar, seus olhos estavam fixos em Orochimaru, e seu corpo a mostra dizia claramente que ela não fazia nenhuma objeção de ficar algum tempo a sós com ele. O mafioso de cabelos negros e longos, sorriu de forma gélida para a prostituta que estava do outro lado da rua, mas seu estomago se contraiu de nojo. Se quisesse uma mulher ele poderia conseguir algo muito melhor do que um mero rato de esgoto.

A porta do bar abriu-se atraindo a atenção de Orochimaru. Sua presa estava saindo naquele exato momento do bar trançando as pernas. Ia ser tão fácil,quase não teria graça pensou o mafioso consigo mesmo.

Num leve aceno de cabeça, quase que imperceptível Orochimaru deu sinal e logo depois, dois capangas estavam ao lado do homem bêbado guiando-o até a janela do carro onde seu chefe esperava.

O homem bêbado pareceu não entender muito bem aquela situação, tentou se soltar quando os capangas iam o encurralando, mas, o efeito da bebida era muito forte sobre seu corpo, e os capangas pareciam mais duas massas repletas de músculos, do que seres humanos.

Eles fizeram o homem se ajoelhar em frente à limusine. Assistindo tudo de camarote Orochimaru riu abertamente daquele tratamento concedido a sua vitima. Na rua as pessoas continuavam a transitar como se não estivessem vendo nada, evitando claramente aquela parte da calçada.

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Orochimaru ao homem que ainda estava de joelhos – por acaso você sabe quem eu sou?

- Vá pro inferno! – respondeu o homem, que não passava de um garoto de no máximo vinte cinco anos, estava tão bêbado que não conseguia fixar a cabeça sobre seu pescoço.

- Olhe pra mim! – ordenou Orochimaru.

Os capangas que estavam do lado do homem forçaram o queixo dele pra cima, fazendo com que ele fosse obrigado a encarar o mafioso.

Orochimaru observou o perfil do jovem longamente, dando especial atenção aos olhos perolados.

- Seu nome é Hyuuga Souta – disse Orochimaru, com voz melosa – você é membro da Família Secundaria dos Hyuuga. Um mero peão na mão de Hiashi. Olhe bem pra mim ainda não sabe quem eu sou?

O terror espalhou-se pelo rosto do rapaz, quando ele reconheceu Orochimaru. Mais do que nunca ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu, os capangas fizeram com que ele permanecesse ajoelhado encarando o rosto anfíbio de Orochimaru.

- Não me mate – suplicou o rapaz por fim com voz engrolada – eu não fiz, nada... Nada contra sua família...

- Claro que não – respondeu Orochimaru alegremente – e não estou aqui para matá-lo. Quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Proposta? – o rapaz se engasgava com a própria saliva.

- Exatamente. Você não gostaria de fazer parte da família Principal dos Hyuuga? Não gostaria de estar na elite?

Um sorriso frio e desgostoso surgiu nos lábios do rapaz quando ele respondeu:

- Eu? Impossível, meu lugar foi escolhido quando eu nasci, eu sou da família Secundaria, assim como meu pai e minha mãe, e os pais deles foram antes de mim. Eu vou morrer pra família Principal continuar vivendo.

- Um destino muito cruel esse não acha? – perguntou Orochimaru em tom de deboche.

- A gente não muda o destino.

- Não? – a voz de Orochimaru agora havia se abaixado até se tornar um mero sussurro – e se eu te contar um segredo, que pode mudar isso? Quer escutá-lo?

Os olhos perolados do Hyuuga Secundário, ficaram fixos no rosto de Orochimaru, como uma cobra ele havia envolvido sua presa, e agora a estava encantando-a antes do momento final onde daria o bote.

- E se eu te dissesse – continuou o mafioso num tom de segredo – que eu sei onde está Hyuuga Hinata...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Sasuke gostava de dirigir. E sem falsas modéstias ele sabia que dirigia bem. Uma vez ou outra obviamente ele excedia um pouco o limite de velocidade permitido numa via expressa, mas isso porque o rapaz não gostava de sempre ter de cumprir regras. Aquilo era só mais uma parte de suas facetas. E apesar de suas eventuais estripulias com o velocímetro, ele nunca levara uma única multa.

Naquele momento Sasuke estava dirigindo seu carro de volta pra casa, lá fora o sol já havia se escondido quase que completamente atrás do concreto das torres dos prédios. Apesar de ser uma hora caótica, onde todas as pessoas queriam voltar pra seus lares ao mesmo tempo entupindo todas as ruas da cidade, naquele momento milagrosamente a via expressa, estava quase que totalmente vazia. Mas, o Uchiha não estava aproveitando aquela oportunidade para desfrutar de um dos seus únicos prazeres, que era correr. Ele estava se contendo, porque sua cabeça estava repleta demais de pensamentos, que o impediam de aproveitar qualquer coisa. E o Uchiha sabia que se um homem não consegue aproveitar o prazer de fazer algo que gosta, então é porque tem algo de errado acontecendo com ele.

Sasuke sabia que tinha um problema para resolver. Ele também sabia qual era a solução que deveria ser tomada, mas não agia. E a culpa era somente dele. Tinha se colocado num beco sem saída.

Como ele podia ter deixado às coisas chegarem naquele ponto?

Aquela pergunta era martelada constantemente contra as temporas do moreno, forçando-o a pensar, descobrir uma resposta. Mas, não havia nenhum resultado. Ele perdera o controle daquela situação, e era muito difícil admitir isso para si mesmo.

Sasuke trouxera Hyuuga Hinata para sua vida, e agora não sabia mais como se livrar dela. Como tira-la de sua casa. Impedi-la de criar raízes, pois era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo. Lentamente e quase de forma imperceptível, a garota estava se infiltrando em sua casa, mudando algumas pequenas coisas de lugar, mantendo a bagunça em ordem, lavando suas roupas, e sempre deixando algo quente para ele no forno, quando chegasse cansado do trabalho. E pensar que tudo isso tinha começado com um simples vaso de violetas que agora ganhara espaço permanente sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Os pensamentos tumultuavam-se na mente do rapaz, fazendo com que ele constantemente perdesse a linha de raciocínio. Sabia que estava brincando num jogo muito perigoso. Tinha sido pago para executar uma pessoa e não cumprira o serviço. Muito pior que isso, trouxera-a para dentro de sua própria casa e ainda a estava abrigando. Como iria explicar isso para Orochimaru?

Um sorriso de escárnio surgiu nos lábios do Uchiha. O silencio do mafioso que lembrava uma serpente indicava claramente que ele já sabia dos feitos do moreno. A única duvidava era; por que ele ainda estava vivo? Sasuke sabia muito bem que o chefe não permitia falhas nos serviços que contratava, e para aquelas que ocorriam ele tinha um jeito bem peculiar de corrigi-las.

Muito provavelmente Orochimaru já devia saber que Hinata estava se abrigando na casa de Sasuke, e caso não soubesse isso pelo menos ele tinha certeza que a garota havia sido seqüestrada pelo Uchiha. Mas, então por que até agora ele não dissera nada? Ou melhor, por que não fizera nada? Sasuke não havia recebido nenhum telefonema. Nada. Era como se o mafioso o estivesse ignorando de propósito, e isso deixava bem claro que ele estava tramando algo.

O pensamento fez com que o moreno trincasse o maxilar. Mais uma vez a situação estava saindo de controle. Por mais que ele vasculhasse a mente não havia saída... Ou melhor, havia apenas uma. Uma resposta que ele vinha tentando evitar pensar, mas que estava sempre pairando no limiar de seus pensamentos.

Devia matá-la. Cumprir logo o serviço pelo qual ele havia sido contratado. Expulsar a garota de sua vida... Essa era a única solução.

O rosto de Hinata surgiu claramente na mente do Uchiha, fazendo com que a raiva borbulhasse no sangue do moreno. Como ele podia ter deixado àquela mulher infiltrar-se daquela forma em seus pensamentos. Por que ele não era capaz de uma vez por todas de eliminá-la?!

A paisagem começou a mudar gradativamente, enquanto Sasuke dirigia pelas ruas que davam acesso ao bairro Uchiha. As ruas estavam desertas como sempre, a iluminação precária do lugar não incomodava o Uchiha, enquanto ele fazia o caminho tão conhecido até sua casa. Sasuke virou o veiculo na próxima esquina, e sentiu todo seu corpo entrar em alerta quando viu um carro, parado em frente a sua casa.

Com pressa o rapaz, estacionou seu próprio carro no meio fio de qualquer forma, agora que estava perto, ele reconheceu o carro esporte de Sakura. Sasuke trincou o maxilar, tentando conter sua raiva. O que Sakura estava fazendo ali? A ultima coisa que ele queria naquele momento era uma visita da médica.

Com passadas rápidas o rapaz atravessou o curto espaço que havia entre a calçada e a porta de sua casa. Girou a maçaneta e não ficou surpreso ao encontrar a porta aberta. A cena que o moreno encontrou, só serviu para lhe deixar ainda mais irritado.

Naruto e Sakura estavam sentados lado a lado no seu futon favorito, enquanto Hinata lhes servia chá.

Sem dizer uma palavra, e tendo total consciência que todos ali estavam observando, o Uchiha caminhou até sua sala, e largou de qualquer forma sua pasta e materiais de trabalho em cima da mesa do telefone. Ele não olhou, pra Naruto ou Sakura quando disse:

- Fora!

- O que? – perguntou o loiro ficando rapidamente enfurecido – Sasuke seu mal agradecido quem você pensa que é pra mandar seus amigos pra fora da sua casa!?

Sem se abalar, o moreno parou na frente de Naruto, que havia se levantado para encará-lo.

- Eu não te convidei pra vir me visitar dobe – respondeu o Uchiha – então vai embora.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto, se acenderam com um brilho gélido, enquanto ele cerrava os punhos e encarava o amigo moreno.

- Sabe Sasuke – disse Naruto – às vezes eu realmente me pergunto como nós ainda somos amigos.

- Da pra parar vocês dois – pediu Sakura que continuava sentada tomando seu chá, como se aquilo fosse algo completamente normal – Por que vocês sempre têm de se comportar, como se fossem dois adolescentes cheios de testosterona?

- Foi ele quem começou – reagiu o loiro.

Os orbes cor de ônix recaíram finalmente sobre a rósea.

- Você também Sakura, eu não te convidei fora!

- Uchiha Sasuke! – gritou a rósea ficando vermelha, e também se levantando – com quem você, pensa que está falando? Eu sou sua medica. Se você tivesse capacidade de cuidar da própria saúde, então eu não teria que vir aqui na sua, casa enfrentar seu mau humor, para ver se você ainda está vivo.

- Se veio a trabalho – perguntou o moreno – por que então trouxe o idiota do Naruto com você?

Os pares de olhos esmeraldinos, e azulados se entreolharam, um buscando uma resposta no outro. Aquilo só serviu para deixar o moreno ainda mais irritado. Tentando controlar sua raiva, Sasuke tirou a gravata, e enrolou as mangas da camisa.

- Então – continuou o Uchiha – qual é o boato dessa vez? O que disseram pra vocês dois que eu andei aprontando.

- Meu Deus Sasuke – reagiu Sakura rapidamente – larga mão de ser paranóico. Quer dizer então que seus amigos, só vêem te visitar para constatar se boatos são verdade?

- Se tratando de vocês dois sim – respondeu o moreno.

Os olhos de Hinata estavam ligeiramente arregalados. Estava mais do obvio que aqueles três se conheciam há muito tempo. A forma como conversavam o jeito despojado de se tratarem. Ela podia ver claramente que Sakura, a moça de cabelos rosa, e Naruto o loiro de sorriso espontâneo, se importavam imensamente com Sasuke. Hinata também conseguia perceber que Sasuke sabia disso, mas que não queria que os dois se preocupassem com ele.

Ali existia uma amizade forte e verdadeira. Poder observar tudo aquilo de perto, fez com que Hinata se senti-se confusa. Uma parte dela, ficou feliz em ver que Sasuke possuía amigos que se importavam com ele. E outra se sentiu deslocada e triste, por ela não compartilhar aqueles mesmos laços de amizade com ninguém. A pessoa mais próxima a si era seu primo Neji. Mas, mesmo assim ela não podia chamá-lo de amigo.

- Eu desisto – exclamou Naruto, atraindo a atenção de todos – eu disse pra você Sakura, que era perda de tempo visitar esse idiota. Eu to indo embora – virando-se para Hinata, o loiro acrescentou sorrindo – Obrigada pelo chá, estava delicioso.

- Você serviu chá pra eles? – perguntou o moreno, falando pela primeira vez, com Hinata desde que chegara.

- Sim – respondeu a moça, ficando vermelha. A resposta era meio obvia, já que a Hyuuga ainda segurava nas mãos a bandeja.

- Por que não os mandou embora? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Porque eles são seus amigos.

- Pelo menos alguém aqui nessa casa é educado – disse Sakura.

- Se vocês dois não vão me dizer, o que vieram descobrir aqui, então é melhor irem embora.

- Não viemos descobrir nada Sasuke – respondeu Sakura.

- Vou fingir que acredito – rebateu o moreno.

- Você é insuportável – disse o loiro.

- Só queremos conversar – continuou a rósea – como amigos fazem. Como vai o serviço?

- Bem.

Um silêncio sem graça, pairou sobre os quatros na sala. Os olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura percorreram o ambiente, como se ela estivesse buscando mais perguntas para fazer.

- Você ta saindo com alguém? – perguntou o loiro.

- Naruto! – exclamou a medica – cala boca!

Um sorriso de deboche então brotou nos lábios do Uchiha, como se de repente ele tivesse entendido tudo. Os olhos esmeraldinos fuzilaram Naruto.

- Já entendi – disse o moreno – vocês acham que eu tenho uma namorada. Quem é dessa vez?

- A Hinata-chan – respondeu Naruto muito sério.

- O que? – perguntou a Hyuuga incrédula, sem poder acreditar, como a conversa tinha ido parar naquela direção.

- É verdade? – a voz de Sakura, estava claramente insegura.

Sasuke demorou alguns minutos antes de responder, encarando os orbes azuis de Naruto.

- É verdade.

- Por que não nos disse Hinata? – perguntou Sakura, encarando a Hyuuga.

- Eu... Eu... Por que...

- Ela é tímida – respondeu o Uchiha, pela moça de orbes prateados – olha como ela ficou vermelha.

Hinata não podia acreditar nas palavras de Sasuke. Desde quando eles estavam namorando? E por que ela não estava sabendo de relação nenhuma?

- Mas me diga Sakura – perguntou o moreno – quem te contou sobre a gente?

- A Ino – respondeu à rósea, que parecia estar bastante desapontada – ela viu vocês dois no shopping, faz alguns dias.

- Entendo...

- Então é isso? – perguntou Naruto, seu semblante estava sério agora – vocês dois estão namorando.

O Uchiha concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Mais uma vez o silencio pairou no ambiente. Dessa vez mais pesado, com palavras não ditas pelos quatros ali presente.

- Bem então nós já vamos indo – anunciou Sakura.

- Posso falar um pouco com você antes de ir Sasuke – perguntou Naruto.

- O que vocês dois tem pra conversar, que tem que ser em segredo? – perguntou a rósea agora irritada.

- Nada demais – respondeu o loiro – vai ser rápido. Eu já volto.

Sasuke, nada disse, mas caminhou para cozinha, sabendo que Naruto o seguia. Assim que os dois ficaram a sós, Naruto virou-se para encarar o amigo, seus olhos azuis como o céu diurno, estavam faiscando.

- O que você pensa que ta fazendo? – perguntou o loiro num sibilo baixo, para que mais ninguém o ouvisse.

- Do que está falando?

- Acha que eu não a reconheci? No momento que aquela garota abriu a porta da sua casa, eu sabia quem ela era – respondeu o loiro – metade dos policiais da minha divisão está nesse caso. Agora eu quero saber o que a suposta seqüestrada Hyuuga Hinata está fazendo na sua casa Sasuke!

O rosto do moreno, continuou impassível, enquanto Naruto o encarava firmemente.

- Eu já te disse, ela é minha namorada.

- E você acha que eu vou engolir essa? – perguntou Naruto, se aproximando do amigo.

Ambos eram quase da mesma estatura. Os dois homens permaneceram impassíveis, encarando um ao outro, sem recuar um passo.

- Não quero saber se você vai engolir ou não – rebateu o moreno.

- Você ta brincando com algo perigoso Sasuke – anunciou Naruto – eu só não te mando prender agora, porque não tenho prova nenhuma que você seqüestrou a Hinata, mesmo ela estando aqui na sua casa. Afinal ela não parece estar sendo coagida a ficar aqui. Mas, se eu souber que foi você quem a seqüestrou, eu vou ter que prende-lo... Mesmo você sendo meu amigo...

- Já acabou? – foi a única coisa que o moreno perguntou.

Durantes alguns segundos, os olhos azuis de Naruto acenderam-se com uma raiva insana, então o loiro, fechou os olhos, apertou os punhos, e saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

Sasuke ouviu a porta da sala se fechar, e soube que Sakura e Naruto haviam ido embora. O rapaz levou uma das mãos ao rosto e pressionou os dedos contra as pálpebras fechadas. Uma pequena dor de cabeça, começava a se infiltrar perto de suas temporas. Por um instante Sasuke havia pensando que estava tudo perdido. Havia pensando que Naruto iria prendê-lo ali mesmo, sabia muito bem que quando se tratava do serviço de detetive o amigo não brincava.

O rapaz respirou fundo, tentando se livrar da tensão que parecia ter se instalado em seu corpo. Por hora ele estava salvo, pelo simples fato de Naruto ainda não ter nenhuma prova concreta contra ele. Mas, ele conhecia muito bem o amigo para saber, que ele não iria descansar, enquanto não resolvesse aquela historia.

Sasuke, caminhou então de volta a sala, encontrando Hinata arrumando suas coisas. Por um momento pensou em ficar bravo com a garota, por ela estar mexendo nas suas coisas de trabalho, mas no fundo por um motivo muito bizarro, ele não se importava em ver ela, e somente ela mexendo em suas coisas.

Esperou pacientemente observando cada movimento dela, até a moça perceber que estava sendo observada. Lentamente então a Hyuuga ergueu o rosto, firmando seus orbes prateados no rosto do assassino.

Eles se encararam em silencio, até o momento em que Hinata o quebrou.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou a moça calmamente.

Sasuke respondeu, com um simples aceno de cabeça.

- Por que disse para seus amigos, que eu era sua namorada?

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? – perguntou o Uchiha – que eu a seqüestrei?

Mais uma vez, o silencio pairou entre os dois, pesado, oprimindo-os. Chegando há um ponto de ser quase asfixiante.

- Você acha certo mentir assim, para seus amigos? – perguntou a moça, dessa vez sem conseguir encarar os orbes negros – Eles se importam com você.

- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito. E além do mais dizer isso foi a maneira mais fácil de me livre deles.

As palavras ásperas do Uchiha pairaram mais uma vez no silencio opressor entre ele e Hinata. A moça ficou de costas para o rapaz, incapaz de continuar aquela conversa, ou ficar no mesmo lugar que o moreno estava. Hinata sentia-se confusa demais, os pensamentos e sentimentos embaralhados numa desordem caótica dentro de si mesma.

Em silencio, a moça saiu da sala deixando Sasuke sozinho. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Os problemas dele não lhe diziam respeito. A vida dele de forma alguma devia se entrosar ainda mais com a sua. A melhor coisa que podia fazer era manter distancia de Uchiha Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A moça de orbes prateados remexeu-se desconfortavelmente enroscando ainda mais seu corpo nos lençóis bagunçados. Seus olhos miraram ainda de forma um pouco sonolenta o teto acima de sua cabeça.

Era madrugada, não havia som nenhum na casa, mas Hinata podia jurar que o barulho de sapatos contra o assoalho de madeira no corredor, era o que tinha feito ela acordar, já que seu sono era leve.

Hinata virou-se mais uma vez em sua cama, tentando achar uma posição confortável. Pelo visto, tinha imaginado o barulho, já que a casa estava completamente silenciosa. A moça estava quase adormecendo de novo, quando seus ouvidos captaram outra vez o ruído.

Sem duvida alguma eram passos, e não somente isso, alguém estava tentando forçar, a fechadura de uma porta. Mais do que isso, alguém estava forçando a porta do quarto da Hyuuga para poder entrar.

Imediatamente o sono deixou o corpo de Hinata, assustada a moça sentiu seu coração, começar a bater muito rápido contra suas costelas. Sem saber muito bem como agir, e no que pensar, a moça sentou-se no futon macio que era sua cama, seus olhos estavam fixos na porta, que ficava bem a sua frente.

Mesmo com a luz apagada, ela conseguiu ver o fecho ser forçado, até se partir num ultimo movimento mais brusco. Silenciosamente então a porta deslizou para o lado, revelando a silhueta de um homem parado no batente da porta.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram ainda mais quando ela reconheceu o homem que entrou em seu quarto. Ele tinha olhos prateados assim como os seus, vestia um terno negro, que ornava com seus cabelos curtos e também escuros. Na lapela de seu paletó, havia um ornamento em forma de 'x' que indicava que ele era um membro da Família Secundaria Hyuuga.

O sangue gelou nas veias de Hinata. Ele era um Hyuuga. Sua família havia a encontrado. A moça não sabia como se sentir. Os sentimentos em seu peito iam de alegria e apreensão. Lentamente ela se levantou, ficando bem em frente ao Hyuuga da família Secundaria que apenas a observava, com seus olhos perolados e oblíquos. Hinata, então viu o rapaz colocar a mão dentro do seu paletó e tirar de lá uma arma prateada com um silenciador. Sem hesitar então ele apontou a arma diretamente para o peito de Hinata e disse:

- Não fique brava Hinata-sama, não é nada pessoal, estou apenas cumprindo ordens.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sasuke acordou de repente. E imediatamente ficou irritado, detestava acordar no meio da noite sem saber o motivo. Agora muito provavelmente ele iria passar algumas horas insones, esperando o sono chegar, sabendo que ele só viria quando ele já estivesse prestes a levantar, para começar um novo dia.

Frustrado, o moreno virou-se na cama, derrubando um de seus travesseiros no chão, fechou os olhos, e tentou se concentrar para poder voltar novamente a dormir. Mas não conseguiu.

Seu corpo e mente, estavam completamente despertos, como se já tivessem descansado tudo que precisavam. Seus ouvidos captavam o silencio completo que pairava sobre sua casa. Então repentinamente o silencio foi quebrado.

Rapidamente os orbes cor de ônix se abriram num átimo de segundo. Em instantes o moreno estava de pé em seu quarto, aguçando ainda mais sua adição tentando captar qualquer outro ruído.

Mas, ele não tinha duvidas. Ouvira claramente o trinco de uma porta sendo quebrado. Sua mente voou rapidamente para Hinata dormindo no quarto no final do corredor.

Sem pensar Sasuke abriu a gaveta do seu criado mudo que ficava ao lado de sua cama, e de lá tirou uma glock suíça que ele sempre deixava carregada para emergências. Silenciosamente então, o moreno empunhou a arma e saiu do seu quarto.

O corredor estava escuro. Sasuke caminhou com as costas descobertas encostadas contra a parede fria, em direção ao quarto de Hinata. Mais uma vez tudo estava silencioso.

Sasuke aguçou ao máximo seus ouvidos, tentando captar o menor murmúrio, mas não ouvia nada. Todo aquele silencio estava começando a deixá-lo apreensivo.

Calculadamente o rapaz parou a dois passos da porta do quarto de Hinata. Olhando de esguelha viu que ela estava aberta. A Hyuuga estaria lá dentro?

Sasuke encostou então seu corpo ainda mais contra a parede, controlou sua respiração para que o menor ruído não pudesse denunciá-lo. Então ele ouviu o som de algo sendo roçado contra tecido.

Sem pensar então o assassino Uchiha empunhou a arma e entrou no quarto. A cena a sua frente o surpreendeu ligeiramente, mas isso não se mostrou no seu semblante.

Hinata estava parada sobre a mira de uma arma, na sua frente havia um homem que estava de costas para Sasuke. Na mira do rapaz.

- Largue a arma – pediu Sasuke quebrando o silencio. Sua voz era calma e controlada.

- Creio que isso não será possível – respondeu o homem também num tom de voz controlado.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Sasuke sentindo-se agora irritado – O que veio fazer aqui?

O homem que estava na mira do moreno demorou alguns momentos para responder. Lentamente então ele virou-se de frente para o Uchiha, apontando a arma agora em sua direção dando as costas para Hinata.

- Não é obvio? – respondeu o Hyuuga, encarando Sasuke – eu vim acabar com o serviço que você não terminou.

Em seguida tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Hinata ouviu o som do disparo de um tiro, mas não soube dizer quem havia sido atingido. Logo em seguida ela viu Sasuke rolar com o assassino Hyuuga pelo chão de seu quarto.

Sem conseguir se mexer a moça de orbes prateados, viu o braço direito do Uchiha descer num soco violento contra o rosto do Hyuuga. Os olhos perolados então se cravaram no sangue vermelho que escorria do ombro de Sasuke. Ele havia se ferido.

Os dois homens se digladiaram no chão, com socos chutes e pontapés. As armas de ambos haviam sido jogadas em cantos diferentes do comodo. Hinata localizou então a arma que o Hyuuga havia apontado em sua direção. Num segundo a moça tomou uma decisão.

Tinha de ajudar Sasuke. Se ele estava ferido a culpa era sua.

Sem pensar muito então no que exatamente estava fazendo, Hinata agachou-se no chão em direção a arma que estava caída. Seus dedos estavam quase roçando o cabo, quando o assassino Hyuuga conseguiu se desvencilhar de Sasuke. Ele correu na direção de Hinata e a empurrou contra o chão conseguindo pegar a arma primeiro. Nesse momento mais uma vez tudo aconteceu muito rápido, para que Hinata pudesse entender.

Seus olhos viram quando o Hyuuga apontou mais uma vez a arma em sua direção. Em seguida dois disparos ressoaram muito alto dentro do quarto.

O corpo já sem vida então do Hyuuga caiu com um baque surdo ao lado de Hinata.

Tremendo e sem conseguir entender direito o que tinha acontecido, os olhos perolados procuraram Sasuke. O rapaz estava parado há alguns passos de distancia de Hinata, com um dos joelhos pregados no chão. Em suas mãos ainda estava empunhado a arma que atirara no Hyuuga.

Sasuke se olharam durante um longo momento, antes que qualquer um dos dois fosse capaz de finalmente se mexer.

Por fim então Sasuke ficou em pé. Seu rosto mostrava um semblante frio e controlado. Seu ombro direito estava sangrando, mas ele parecia não se importar com aquele fato ou com a dor.

Cruzou a distancia que o separava do corpo do homem caído, virando-o de barriga para cima. O corpo não mostrou nenhuma resistência, manchas de sangue escuro começavam a se concentrar em pequenas poças no chão. Hinata viu tudo aquilo, incapaz de desviar o olhar, mesmo quando a ânsia pareceu dominá-la.

Agilmente Sasuke procurou algo dentro do paletó e dos bolsos do Hyuuga. Encontrou uma carteira de cor marrom escura. Abriu-a fixando seus olhos nos documentos do morto.

- O nome dele era Hyuuga Souta – disse o Uchiha por fim – você o conhecia?

Hinata demorou alguns segundos para entender que Sasuke estava falando com ela. Ficou perdida sentindo a intensidade do olhar cor de ônix sobre seu rosto. Somente depois de alguns instantes, a moça conseguiu balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele era da Família Secundaria – respondeu Hinata, estranhando o som da própria voz – eu nunca conheci muitas pessoas da família secundaria...

- Faz idéia do por que ele iria querer você morta?

- Não – murmurou a moça em resposta.

Mais uma vez os dois ficaram em silencio. Sasuke se mostrou ocupado, buscando mais informações nas roupas do Hyuuga assassinado. Hinata foi incapaz de continuar observando aquilo. Virou o rosto, desejando ardentemente conseguir se mover dali, mas seu corpo não a obedeceu. Fechou os olhos tentando acalmar sua respiração, mas aquilo foi pior. Na sua mente ela conseguia ver tudo com muita clareza. Como se todas as imagens estivem gravadas sob suas pálpebras. Os olhos perolados do Hyuuga apontando uma arma em sua direção. Sasuke rolando no chão, com o sangue escorrendo de seu ombro...

- Você está bem? – a pergunta de Sasuke, assustou Hinata tirando-a de seu devaneio.

A moça olhou na direção do rapaz, querendo dizer que estava bem. Mas as palavras não se formaram em sua língua. Ele esperou pacientemente até que ela respondesse:

- Eu não sei...

- Venha – disse o Uchiha estendendo a mão para Hinata – eu te ajudo a levantar.

A moça deixou que o rapaz segurasse sua mão ajudando-a a se firmar. Suas pernas tremiam visivelmente, por isso ela não foi capaz de soltar a mão de Sasuke. Ele estava muito próximo a ela, Hinata então pode ver claramente o ferimento sobre o ombro do moreno.

- Você está ferido – disse a moça incapaz de desviar o olhar da ferida.

- Não é nada – respondeu o rapaz – pegou apenas de raspão.

- Mesmo assim, você precisa cuidar disso...

Os orbes negros buscaram o rosto de Hinata. A moça foi incapaz de desviar daquele olhar com tanta intensidade.

- Hinata, tem certeza que está bem?

Inconscientemente a moça apertou a mão de Sasuke, que ainda está segurando. Ela acenou negativamente como resposta.

- Acha que pode ficar aqui durante alguns minutos sozinha?– perguntou o rapaz, muito lentamente – Eu preciso me livrar do corpo.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou a moça alarmada.

- É melhor você não saber... Mas, não se preocupe eu vou voltar logo.

Sasuke desvencilhou-se lentamente de Hinata, os orbes perolados da moça seguiram o rapaz, enquanto agilmente ele tirava o corpo inerte do quarto.

Incapaz de se mover direito devido às pernas que continuavam insistindo em tremer, a moça de orbes perolados sentou-se no chão e ficou ouvindo ao longe os ruídos que Sasuke produzia. Ela ouviu ele abrir a porta de seu carro, e logo em seguida o motor sendo ligado. Não demorou muito o som dos pneus do automóvel foram de distanciando até desapareceram por completo na escuridão noturna.

Quando o silencio invadiu mais uma vez a casa Hinata não conseguiu ficar em seu quarto sozinha. Sem saber direito o que fazer, ela se levantou e caminhou com passos vacilantes até a sala. Acendeu as luzes do comodo, por que não queria ficar envolta em sombras, mas mesmo assim a luz artificial da lâmpada, não foi suficiente para lhe trazer um pouco de conforto.

De repente ela estava cansada demais. Sentia um peso fora do comum bem no meio do seu peito, como se de uma hora pra outra seu coração tivesse ganhado um pouco mais de peso... Junto com um pouco mais de medo, de arrependimento...

Sem realmente conseguir enxergar o lugar Hinata deu alguns passos em direção ao futon preferido de Sasuke, e ali ela se sentou quase sem fazer ruído. Instintivamente a moça soergueu os joelhos contra o corpo abraçando-os com os próprios braços. Desejou poder ficar ali quieta naquela posição, até seu mundo voltar ao normal... Por que definitivamente toda sua vida estava fora de prumo.

Os pensamentos atropelavam-se na mente da Hyuuga deixando-a zonza. As imagens dos últimos acontecimentos dançavam na mente da moça, como se estivessem encenando uma peça de teatro macabro.

Ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer os olhos oblíquos do Hyuuga que pertencia a família Secundaria... Não conseguia esquecer que ele tentara lhe matar... Que agora ele estava morto.

Tudo tinha acontecido de forma tão rápida. Ela não pudera lhe fazer nenhuma pergunta. Não conseguira descobrir nada. E as perguntas surgiam, e se alastravam rapidamente pela mente da moça. Como num incêndio fora de controle. Sua família já sabia onde ela estava? Estariam procurando por ela...? Ou teriam sido eles próprios que haviam mandado aquele homem lhe assassinar...?

Hinata fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça, contra os próprios joelhos. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Não queria entender. Não queria ficar mais naquele lugar. Sasuke nunca deveria ter-la tirado de casa... E tudo o que ela conseguia desejar naquele momento era voltar para casa, para seu mundo protegido e pacato, onde nenhuma daquelas atrocidades acontecia na sua frente. Onde pessoas não eram mortas com tiros à queima roupa.

Já estava cansada daquele mundo, da convivência forçada com alguém que lhe desprezava, e que a suportava apenas para conseguir informações...

Os dedos delgados da moça apertaram a barra da camiseta que ela estava usando... Era tão frustrante desejar algo de forma tão ardente e saber que aquilo que desejava não iria se realizar.

Sasuke jamais a deixaria ir embora por livre vontade, e Hinata também não sabia se sua família a queria de volta. Talvez tivessem se cansado dela, de sua incapacidade. Talvez eles só quisessem se livrar do elo fraco da corrente.

O barulho de um carro se aproximando trouxe Hinata de volta a realidade, a moça ergueu a cabeça. Tentou calcular quanto tempo tinha permanecido daquele jeito naquela posição imersa em pensamentos, mas desistiu saber aquilo não lhe parecia ser importante.

Com o corpo retesado ela ouviu, o carro sendo estacionado na garagem e logo em seguida ser desligado. Alguns instantes depois, seus orbes perolados viram Sasuke entrar na sala.

Ele estava horrível, só naquele momento a moça conseguiu reparar que ele usava apenas calças de moletom e ainda estava descalço. Seu ombro direito ainda não havia parado de sangrar.

Tentando manter uma precária ordem dentro de si mesma, Hinata se levantou e foi até o banheiro buscar o kit de primeiros socorros. Aquele não era o momento para vacilações nem indagações sem respostas. A melhor coisa que ela podia fazer na situação era manter as mãos ocupadas, assim a sua mente iria conseguir conter um mínimo de sanidade.

Quando voltou a sala Hinata encontrou o Uchiha no mesmo lugar ainda em pé. A intensidade do olhar que ele lançou em sua direção, fez as mãos da moça tremerem. Lentamente ela se aproximou dele, tentando desviar seus olhos daquele olhar ao mesmo tempo assustador e hipnotizador que ele lhe lançava.

- Precisamos cuidar do seu ferimento – murmurou Hinata, apenas há apenas dois passos de distancia de Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe, eu mesmo faço isso.

- Não – respondeu a moça em tom baixo, mas decisivo – eu faço.

Com um leve aceno de cabeça, Sasuke concordou. Cuidadosamente então Hinata abriu o a pequena caixa branca, deixando-a em cima da mesinha de suporte do telefone para tornar seu trabalho mais fácil. Sem pressa então a moça lavou a ferida com um pedaço de algodão encharcado de soro. O rapaz não esboçou nenhuma reação. Deixou Hinata fazer todo o trabalho de lavar o lugar da ferida, e por fim, aplicar delicadamente uma pequena camada de bandagens cobrindo assim por completo o local machucado.

- Por agora – disse a moça, sem ousar levantar seus olhos – é o melhor que podemos fazer... Mas talvez você tenha que ir a um hospital...

As palavras de Hinata morreram e o silencio preencheu o lugar. Todos os sentimentos então que a moça estava represando até aquele momento, romperam à comporta que há muito tempo havia sido trincada.

As lágrimas subiram com extrema rapidez aos orbes prateados. A moça virou de costas para o Uchiha, incapaz de demonstrar sua fraqueza na frente daquele homem que continuava a manter-se tão impassível diante do que havia acontecido naquela casa.

- Você está bem? – a voz de Sasuke era suave, mas Hinata não podia encará-lo – Está chorando...

Hinata fungou e balançou a cabeça numa negativa patética. Uma lágrima traidora escorreu por sua bochecha, deixando um caminho vermelho trilhado por sua face.

A moça então sentiu a mão do rapaz em seu ombro. Quis resistir aquele toque, mas a gentileza contida nele a venceu de forma avassaladora. Com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, Hinata ergueu seus olhos encarando o rosto impassível do assassino.

Os orbes cor de ônix vacilaram por um momento. A Hyuuga então secou com as costas das mãos as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, deixando seu rosto ainda mais ardido.

- Gostaria de saber o que lhe dizer – disse Sasuke de forma um pouco desastrada – usar palavras que fizessem você se sentir melhor... Mas eu não sei. Sou um homem frio. Eu consigo conviver muito bem com a morte... Ela é meu trabalho.

Enquanto Hinata ouvia aquelas palavras, mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos perolados. A moça sentiu seu coração se encolher dentro do seu peito. Já não sabia mais porque estava chorando. Se era por ela, completamente perdida num mundo desconhecido, se era pelo homem que havia perdido sua vida de forma brutal aquela noite. Ou se era pelo assassino que agora estava diante dela. Seu rosto transformado numa mascara sem expressão, mas seus olhos completamente negros repletos de sentimentos que ela não conseguia entender.

Hinata não soube dizer por que então tomou a decisão de dar o próximo passo. Talvez fosse a insegurança que parecia roer seu corpo por dentro. Ou a intensidade do olhar que Sasuke havia lhe lançado. Como se ele não fosse capaz de colocar o que sentia em palavras.

Tudo o que ela conseguia saber naquele momento derradeiro, é que se não o tocasse, se não o tivesse perto de si, então ela iria se desmanchar em milhões de pedacinhos.

Fechou então os olhos e moveu-se na direção dele. Seus braços rodearam a cintura delgada, enquanto ela encostava sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto até tocarem na pele dele.

Sasuke ficou muito quieto surpreendido pelo movimento, então lentamente seus braços também desceram rodeando as costas da Hyuuga com muito cuidado, trazendo-a ainda mais perto de seu corpo.

Ficaram assim durante um longo momento, ambos saboreando a presença do outro. A sensação era boa. Como encontrar um porto seguro no meio de uma tempestade.

Hinata sentia seu coração cavalgar loucamente em seu peito. Não tinha imaginado como desejava que ele a tocasse que ele a envolvesse em seus braços, até aquele momento. Não tinha imaginado que ele apesar de alto era da altura ideal para rodear seus braços em torno do seu pescoço. Para poder descansar a testa na curva de seu pescoço, ali onde o sangue pulsava de forma continua sob sua pele suave. Não tinha imaginado que ele era da altura perfeita.

Nenhum dos dois pode imaginar, quando aquele abraço de conforto começou a se transformar em outra coisa completamente diferente. Sem que a moça esperasse por aquele movimento de repente os lábios finos de Sasuke estavam em suas pálpebras, roçando tão delicadamente quanto o ruflar das asas de uma borboleta. Eles tocaram em suas temporas, na ponta do seu nariz, nos cantos de sua boca.

Hinata ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés agarrando com as pontas dos dedos, o cabelo negro e rebelde do rapaz. Então os lábios do rapaz tocaram nos dela e já não foi mais possível ambos manterem suas bocas separadas. O beijo foi um encontro desesperado de lábios, línguas e dentes que deixou os dois a tremer sem respiração.

Sasuke capturou o lóbulo da orelha de Hinata com a lingua sugando-o de forma lasciva. Os orbes perolados se abriram em êxtase, enquanto as mãos da moça agarravam nas costas do rapaz, buscando apoio.

Com extrema cautela as mãos do rapaz, moveram-se pelo corpo da moça, tocando-a, acendendo um desejo esfomeado em ambos.

Mais uma vez então os lábios de Hinata foram capturados por Sasuke num outro beijo que fez sua cabeça rodopiar num redemoinho de emoções. Uma das mãos do rapaz subiu para o seio da moça tocando-o por debaixo de sua camisa.

- Não podemos fazer isso... – sussurrou Hinata no ouvido do rapaz, sem nenhuma convicção.

- Eu sei – respondeu o Uchiha, enquanto suas mãos percorriam de forma ainda mais profunda o corpo da Hyuuga.

O momento de recuar então perdeu-se para sempre. O desejo acendeu-se sobre ambos, de forma irreversível.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio então, Sasuke pegou Hinata no colo, e sem esforço algum levou-a para dentro, atravessou o corredor, até chegar em seu quarto. Ali sob a luz dourada do abajur, que ele deixara ligado antes de sair ela a depositou cuidadosamente na cama desarrumada, sem deixar por um momento de olhar em seus olhos cor de perola.

- Sasuke... – murmurou Hinata o tremor instalado em sua voz.

O rapaz não permitiu que ela falasse. Seus lábios cobriram os de Hinata mais uma vez, agora de forma cálida. Sua língua aveludada percorreu a boca da moça, deixando-a mole e quente.

_Me ajude, tenho feito isso de novo_

_Eu tenho estado aqui muitas vezes antes_

_Machuquei a mim mesma de novo hoje._

_E, a pior parte é que não tem ninguém pra culpar _

Com delicadeza Sasuke, cobriu o corpo de Hinata com o seu. Seus lábios deixaram os dela, e foram percorrer seu colo, descendo ainda mais, enquanto uma das mãos ia lentamente subindo a camiseta que ela usava.

O desejo ardia em seu peito, fazendo com que ele não fosse capaz de pensar direito. Um pouco desajeitadamente Sasuke, tirou a camiseta de Hinata e jogou-a de qualquer forma no chão de seu quarto. Um sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios, quando ele a viu corar, ao admirar seu corpo.

Com cautela o rapaz, encostou seus lábios num dos mamilos da moça dando leves mordicas e sugando-os demoradamente. Ele sentiu então as mãos de Hinata desceram por suas costas, e se fixarem no cós de sua calça. O rapaz então a ajudou a tirar toda sua roupa, também a jogando de qualquer forma pelo quarto.

Agora ambos não eram mais capazes de se conter, com um puxão brusco, Sasuke tirou os shorts leve que Hinata usava para dormir levando junto também a calcinha da moça.

Mais uma vez o rapaz colocou-se sobre a moça, agora afastando as coxas de Hinata com seu joelho.

Ele penetrou-a por inteiro. Hinata cravou as unhas nas costas do rapaz, emitindo gemidos com os lábios fechados.

- O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz preocupado levantando o rosto para olhar para a moça.

A moça não respondeu calando-o com a ponta de seus dedos tocando os lábios do rapaz. Sasuke recomeçou então a se mexer, fazendo com que Hinata esquecesse da dor.

Os braços da moça rodearam o corpo do rapaz, como se necessitasse daquele apoio para não se perder no mundo. Agarrava-o como se daquilo dependesse toda sua existência.

_Seja meu amigo_

_Me segure, me envolva _

_Me descubra _

_Eu sou pequena_

_Estou carente_

_Me aqueça _

_E me respire... _

Sasuke golpeou o corpo de Hinata num ritmo continuo e constante, onde ia gradativamente aumentando a velocidade. Encostou seu rosto nos cabelos dela que estavam espalhados por sobre seu travesseiro. Rangeu os dentes, sentido todo um prazer indescritivel em possuí-la. Em estar dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho em seu ouvido.

O desejo ardia no sangue que percorria suas veias. Não queria mais pensar, ou saber se aquilo era um erro, a ultima de uma serie de loucuras que ele cometera desde que conhecera aquela mulher.

_Ai, eu me perdi de novo_

_Me perdi e não há lugar nenhum para me encontrar_

_É, eu acho que poderei quebrar_

_Me perdi de novo e me sinto insegura._

Hinata ergueu os quadris recebendo as estocadas profundas com o fôlego entrecortado. Os músculos dela o envolveram com mais força, destruindo-o, Sasuke não conseguiu mais se conter. Aumentou o ritmo de forma frenética, apertando o quadril de Hinata até sentir seus dedos latejarem.

Os gemidos de Hinata foram abafados de encontro ao ombro dele quando ela gozou. Sasuke então gritou e puxou-a ainda mais para seu encontro, enquanto seu gozo a preenchia, deixando ambos satisfeitos e bambos.

Eles ficaram nos braços um do outro durante um longo tempo sem nada dizer, até a respiração de ambos se acalmarem.

Por fim Sasuke soergueu seu rosto apoiando-o em seu braço sobre o cotovelo que estava na cama. Com toda delicadeza ela percorreu a linha que ia das temporas de Hinata até seu maxilar.

- É a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi – disse Sasuke com a voz titubeando.

Um sorriso cristalino brincou nos lábios de Hinata, ela enroscou seus dedos de forma preguiçosa contra os cabelos do rapaz. Gostava da textura deles contra sua pele. Gostava do calor que ela sentia emanando do corpo dele para o dela. Aconchegou-se mais ao Uchiha, sentindo uma calma plácida nunca antes experimentada.

Lentamente o rapaz então depositou sua cabeça nos seios da moça, ouvindo os constantes batimentos do seu coração.

- Não sei o que te dizer – murmurou Sasuke no escuro.

- Então não diga nada – murmurou Hinata em resposta – coloque os braços em minha volta... Isso me basta.

O rapaz fez como ela pediu e ambos se entregaram aquele momento. Sem pensar em suas conseqüências, ou no dia de amanhã.

Estavam perdidos, mas haviam se encontrado um no outro... Não era certo, não era o momento, mas tudo aquilo não parecia ser importante. Nada para eles parecia importar naquele momento.

Hinata percebeu quando a respiração de Sasuke tornou-se mais lenta e controlada, continuo a acariciar seus cabelos mesmo sabendo que ele já não mais percebia aquele toque, pois estava dormindo.

Fechou também seus olhos sentido-se muito bem consigo mesma. As pálpebras de seus olhos se fecharam lentamente, e então ela também adormeceu, com os dedos enroscados nos cabelos de Sasuke.

_Seja meu amigo_

_Me segure, me envolva _

_Me descubra _

_Eu sou pequena_

_Estou carente_

_Me aqueça _

_E me respire... _

_Continua... _

**OoOoOoOoO **

Hai mina-san, eu estou de volta. E sim nessa fic, o que quase se caracteriza como um milagre.

Pensei seriamente se deveria continuar com essa historia, pensei seriamente se deveria continuar escrevendo qualquer coisa...

Enfim no momento parace que o vicio da escrita ainda é mais forte que eu.

Sobre esse capitulo, eu devo dizer que não gostei dele.

Não me pergunte porque... Apenas não consegui molda-lo da melhor forma...

Estou ficando muito exigente.

De qualquer forma foi feito, com dedicação por isso espero que possam aprecia-lo.

Mais uma vez e sem nunca me cansar, quero agradecer, a todas as pessoas que são pacientes

com essa humilde e irresponsavel escritora, e ainda continuam lendo suas fics.

Obrigada de fundo do meu coração.

Espero que tenham gostado da minha dica, de musica para este capitulo,

por favor comentem sobre isso !

_**OoOoO **_

_**Agradecimentos mais do que especiais **_

**Izzy Doll, Viic Girotto, Lell Ly,Asakura Yumi, Uchiha Luh, Lust Lotu's, mahara-chan, **

**Giovanna Paciullo, Melly Hyuuga, Secretpoisson. **

Reviews?


End file.
